¿Qué pasa con Sonic?
by MarcoSketcher
Summary: Sonic tiene 17 años y está muy cerca de cumplir los 18. Su madre, la Reina Aleena esta preocupada por su comportamiento y decide averiguar qué es lo que le pasa, pero no es la única con esa curiosidad. Espero que les guste.
1. El titulo lo dice todo

**Hola**

 **Me llamo Marco, por si alguien no me conoce en caso contrario, ya deben saber quien soy por mi nombre de usuario y por mis historias previas, pero eso no es lo importante ahora.**

 **La historia que les voy a mostrar combina lo que tiene que ver con los videojuegos del erizo, los comic del mismo (Algo del Pre-Genesis Wave, aunque me agrada más el Post) y de la serie de Sonic Underground (Algunas cosas no necesariamente todo). Esta historia es en sí medio cómica con romper la cuarta pared, la interacción de su servidor (ósea yo) con los personajes, y claro como en toda historia del erizo azul habrá combates a toda velocidad contra cualquier enemigo que se presente.** **Ya sin nada más que decir empecemos esta historia.**

 **Nota: Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Qué pasa con Sonic?

Capítulo numbuh uno: El título lo dice todo

En el planeta de Sonic, estamos en este planeta que ha sufrido una considerable cantidad de desastres potencialmente destructivo a nivel masivo y/o planetario. Esto se debe a las acciones del Doctor Ivo Robotnik, mejor conocido como el Doctor Eggman, quien en varios intentos ha tratado de dominar el mundo mediante el uso de su avanzada tecnología robótica y el tratar de dominar fuerza sobrenaturales que estaban más allá de su control. El malvado científico hubiera conseguido su propósito de ser por el famoso héroe del planeta, Sonic the Hedgehog, conocido por ser "La cosa viva más rápida" este erizo azul a enfrentado una gran cantidad de peligros para proteger a su planeta de las malvadas ambiciones del Doctor Eggman, destruyendo los robots de su enemigo, venciendo a copia metálicas de sí mismo, rivales muy feroces hasta entidades y seres de otras dimensiones muy poderosos, pese a la dificultad de los retos Sonic ha tenido una variedad de amigos y aliados que lo han ayudado durante sus aventuras e incluso a descubierto que tiene hermanos y una madre perdidos, a demás de que es el príncipe de Christmas Island. (El lugar de nacimiento de nuestro héroe)

Ahora vamos a la mencionada Christmas Island, cuyo reino principal es Mobodoon (Mobodomo como algunos recordaran por el doblaje latino de la serie, en esta historia es el reino del cual Sonic es el príncipe), en el castillo mirando por su balcón desde la torre, una eriza purpura adulta de ojos azules, vestía un largo vestido blanco zapatos de tacón del mismo color, capa roja y una corona de oro, su nombre es Aleena, la reina de Mobodoon y madre de los príncipes Sonic, Sonia y Manic. Ella miraba su reino con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver que todo era paz y armonía en toda la isla, aunque una cosa la inquietaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sonic? –Se pregunto Aleena.

Desde hace ya un tiempo que su hijo mayor se comportaba de una forma poco usual, extraño para ser exacto. A sus 17 años y estando cerca de cumplir los 18, el erizo azul se lo ha visto con pocos ánimos, sin mucho apetito, distraído y con la cabeza en las nubes, sin duda algo le estaba pasando a nuestro héroe.

-Cada vez que le pregunto que le sucede me dice que está bien pero no es así. –Soltó un suspiro con algo se su frustración. –Me gustaría saber qué es lo que realmente le sucede a ese chico. –La reina se pone a pesar.

Durante unos segundos, se puso a pensar en lo que le podía estar pasando a su hijo, pensó que por ahí tenía un resfriado, quizás solo estaba desanimado por qué su archí-enemigo no había hecho un plan decente en meses o quizás se sentía un poco solo. Sea lo que sea, algo lo hacía actuar de esa forma.

-No se me curre que puede ser. Mejor le pregunto, pero esta vez quiero una respuesta concreta. –Se puso sería y fue a la habitación de su hijo para descubrir lo que sucedía. Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y un Sonic salió corriendo a toda su velocidad de su habitación.

-¡Hola mamá! –Saludo Sonic al salir del cuarto muy velozmente. –Voy a salir, te veré más tarde. –Y eso fue lo que dijo un segundo antes de salir por la puerta principal del castillo.

-Ese muchacho sabe que tiene terminantemente prohibido correr a velocidades súper sónicas en el castillo. –Aleena se arreglo debido a que el viento que su hijo genero la dejo un poco mal trecha. –Y encima no pude preguntarle nada.

Sin duda alguna era muy difícil atrapar a ese erizo, más si iba a toda su velocidad y no sé quedaba quieto.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras el por qué de todo esto. –Dijo la reina de brazos cruzados mirando así arriba.

-¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí? –Pregunte confundido.

-Pues quien más estaría contando todo esto. –Hablo con sarcasmo

-Ese es mi trabajo, soy el escritor de esta historia. –

-Entonces dime de una vez que sucede con mi hijo. –

-No puedo hacer eso. Por qué si lo hiciera, ya no tendríamos historia, sino hay historia, Sonic no se habría ido a donde se fue y tú no estarías averiguando lo que sucede ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? –Explique la situación de la historia.

El eriza se puso a pensar por unos segundo y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien, pero quieres darme una pista de que puedo hacer en este momento. –

-Bueno, si no puedes preguntarle directamente a Sonic, entonces pregúntale a los más cercanos a su persona. Como sus hermanos, amigos y aliados, tal vez te puedan ayudar. –Sugerí.

-Cierto. Muchas gracias por tú ayuda. –Sonrió.

-Por nada. –Dije mientras ella se iba a ver a su otro hijo, Manic.

Manic es un erizo que tiene la misma edad que su hermano, aunque en aspecto físico son diferentes ya que Manic es de pelaje verde y ojos azules, que tiene espinas largas y delgadas sobre la cabeza que le dan un aspecto punk, usa un chaleco rojo y riñonera naranja, guantes blancos con brazaletes con picos, zapatos tenis rojos con blanco (de los que se ven comúnmente) y usa un par de piercings en la oreja derecha. Este muchacho tenía un comportamiento muy irreverente y estaba ocupado en su cuarto tocando la batería, la cual era muy escandalosa.

Aleena llego al cuarto de su hijo y empezó a tocar la puerta.

-Manic. –Lo llamo pero no recibí respuesta alguna, por lo que toco la puerta más fuerte. -¡Manic! –Sigue sin escucharla. -¡MANIC THE HEDGEHOG! ¡RESPONDE CUANDO TE HABLE!

En eso se abre la puerta el erizo verde.

-Qué onda ma. ¿Cómo estás? –Saluda sonriendo y usando sus lentes oscuros.

-Hola Manic. Vine a ver si sabes algo sobre tú hermano. –

-¿Qué no iba a saber? Es mi hermano, es un gran héroe, le gusta los chilidog, es súper rápido, ¿Quién no lo conoce? –Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta e hiciera girar sus baquetas.

-Lo sé, pero a lo que me refiero es si sabes por qué ha estado actuando tan raro últimamente. –Explico, cosa que hizo que Manic dejara de jugar con sus baquetas y se pusiera derecho.

-Para serte franco ma, ni siquiera yo lo sé. –Se quito los lentes. –Aunque sí sé, que debe ser algo que prefiere mantener en secreto.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –Pregunto algo confundida.

-No lo sé. Cuando trate de preguntárselo me dijo que es algo complicado y que no se sentía listo para decirlo, pero que cuando estuviera listo me lo diría. –Confesó.

-Muy bien. Gracias por tú ayuda hijo. –Sonrío.

-Cuando quieras, ma. –Se pone los lentes y vuelve a tocar su batería.

Aleena se fue a ver a su hija Sonia.

Sonia es una eriza que tiene la misma edad que sus hermanos (para quienes no lo sepan los tres son trillizos, Sonic es el mayor, Sonia la del medio y Manic el menor), pero en apariencia era completamente diferentes a ellos, pero ella es de ojos verdes y pelaje color violeta , sus espinas son de color rosado y tiene cabello del mismo color, viste un top rojo, una falda corta y calza de color purpura, guantes purpuras que le llegan a los codos, lleva una banda de oro que constituyen una forma de punta al frente con un pequeño círculo en el centro, calcetines largos rojos con circulo purpura en las rodillas y un franja arriba de estos, botas de tacón purpuras con rojo en la punta. Sonia es de un comportamiento refinado y muy bien educada, pero también le encanta hacer cosas de chicas como las comprar y arreglarse para verse bien, ahora se estaba decidiendo que iba a ponerse para ir a ver a sus amigas al Mall.

La eriza adulta toca la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

-Pase. –Dijo Sonia viendo entre un vestido azul marino sin tirantes y otro de color blanco con detalles dorados en la falda.

-Hola Sonia. –Saludo Aleena a su hija.

-Hola mamá. –Devolvió Sonia el saludo a su madre. –Dame tú opinión. ¿Qué vestido debería usar para ir al Mall? ¿Este o este? –Le muestra los vestidos.

-Esos vestidos son muy lujosos para una salida al Mall ¿No crees? –

-Lo sé, pero me quiero ver bien cuando valla de compras con mis amigas. –

-En fin, vine aquí a preguntarte sobre Sonic. –

-Si es por lo raro que está actuando, te confieso que no sé exactamente qué es lo que le sucede. –Aunque sonríe un poco imaginando lo que puede ser.

-Entonces ¿Por qué sonríes? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Quizás mi hermanito está saliendo en secreto con alguna chica y no quiere que nadie lo sepa, en especial, Amy Rose. –Ríe un poco.

-Ya entiendo. –Dijo la reina riendo igual al recordar lo popular que es su hijo entre las chicas, lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba la eriza rosa de él y lo celosa que podía ser. –Bueno, Gracias por tú ayuda, tendré en cuenta lo que me dijeron Manic y tú.

-No hay de que mamá y sabes que tienes razón, estos vestido no son para ir al Mall. –Guarda los vestidos en su armario. –Con lo que traigo puesto es lo mejor.

-Es bueno elección hija. Qué te diviertas con tus amigas. –Abraza a su hija.

-Gracias mamá. –Corresponde el abrazo. –Volveré para la cena. Adiós. –Ambas se separan y salen del cuarto.

Sonia se va a ver a sus amigas mientras su madre piensa en lo que sus hijos le han dicho, no era mucho pero no podía descartar esas posibilidades pero necesitaba más información si quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Aleena camino al hangar del castillo y tomo una de sus naves, procedió a fijar las coordenadas a Cocoa Island para visitar al mejor amigo y casi hermano de Sonic, Miles Prower, mejor conocido como Tails, (El nombre de este personaje es un juego de palabras homófono a la pronunciación en inglés de "Miles Per Hour" que en español significa "millas por hora") un zorro de dos colas anaranjado amarillento claro de 10 años de edad, que tiene una súper inteligente y la capacidad de construir inventos asombrosos que ayudan a sus amigos. También es capaz de hacer girar sus colas gemelas tan rápido que le permite volar, correr a velocidades súper sónicas, usarlas para atacar a sus oponentes e incluso usarlas para tomar objetos no pueda alcanzar con sus manos. (Esto se ve en el juego Sonic Lost World). Desde hace mucho tiempo que este joven zorro sigue a Sonic en sus aventuras y ayudándolo a salvar el mundo. Pero ahora, se encuentra en su Cocoa Island en su taller con su perrito robot de color amarillo con blanco de ojos grises llamado T-Pup, que el mismo construyo y que en estos momentos le ayuda a reparar al Tornado, el avión biplano rojo y blanco que lo lleva a cualquier lugar del mundo.

-Necesito la lleve inglesa, pásame por favor T-Pup. –Pidió Tails extendiendo su mano.

-Bwau Bwau. –Ladro el perro robot dándole la llave a su amo.

-Gracias. –Uso la llave para darle ajustar las tuercas finales. –Listo. El Tornado esta como nuevo.

El joven zorro y su mascota robótica escucharon el sonido de una nave aterrizando y fueron a ver quién es.

-Reina Aleena. Hola. –Saludo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Baw Gwaw. –

-Hola Tails. Hola T-Pup. –Saludo la eriza con una sonrisa. –Me da gusto ver que están bien.

-A nosotros también y disculpe que pregunte esto pero ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –Pregunto algo avergonzado.

-Vine aquí para saber si tú sabes que es lo que le sucede a Sonic. A estado actuado muy extraño desde hace un largo tiempo y eso me preocupa. –Respondió.

-Pues sí, eso ya lo he notado hasta cuando peleamos con Eggman actúa algo distraído. –Desvio un poco la mirada y se rasco la cabeza.

-¿En serio? –

Sí. Hace unas semanas cuando luchamos contra Eggman... –Empieza a contar.

 _Inicio de Flashback._

 _Vemos surcando por el cielo al Doctor Eggman conduciendo su Eggmobil acompañado de sus robots Orbot y Cubot, mientras llevaba en la parte inferior de su vehículo una de sus capsulas que usa para atrapar animales, a la vez siendo perseguido por Sonic y Tails en el Tornado._

 _-¡Devuelve eso animales ahora mismo! –Exigió el erizo azul._

 _-¡No estás en posición de exigirme nada, rata mutante azul! –Respondió su archí-enemigo. –Es más voy a deshacerme de ustedes dos de una vez por todos._

 _-¿Y cómo harás eso moviendo el bigote como hasta ahora? –Dijo Sonic en burla._

 _-Con que te crees un gran comediante ¿Eh? Bueno, veamos cuanto te dura la gracia cuando te enfrentes al ¡Demoledor Aéreo! –Presiona un botón rojo y llega volando un robot gigante con aspecto de constructor, que era impulsado por un Jet pack en su espalda y tenía bolas de demolición en lugar de manos. –Este será el fin de tus constantes molestias en mis planes para dominar-_

 _-Perdone que lo interrumpa amo, pero Sonic no está poniendo atención. –Interrumpió Orbot._

 _-Sí, y solo está mirando las nubes. –Agrego Cubot._

 _Y efectivamente nuestro héroe está viendo las nubes muy pensativo cosa que molesto al científico loco, hasta que se dio cuenta que su enemigo dejo de hablar._

 _-¿Ya acabas de dar tú monologo de cómo vas a destruirme y a conquistar el mundo? –Pregunto el erizo azul._

 _-Disculpa, pero ¿Acaso te estoy aburriendo? –Pregunto Eggman molesto._

 _-No. No, solo que tengo unos planes que atender dentro de unos momentos y no puedo llegar tarde a ellos. –_

 _-Pues no tendrás que preocuparte por tus planes, ¡Por qué en estos momentos acabare contigo! ¡Demoledor Aéreo, ataca! –Ordeno a su robot y este obedeció._

 _-¿Estás listo Tails? –Le pregunto a su compañero._

 _-Tú sabes que siempre estoy listo Sonic. –Respondió este decidió a actuar._

 _El robot iba a lanzar un golpe por la derecha, pero Tails hace una maniobra hacia la derecha mientras Sonic va contra la bola y la evada haciendo un Reverso para aterrizar en la muñeca del robot y usar su Spin Dash guiado por el brazo del robot hasta golpear su cara y caer en el ala del Tormando. Demoledor hace que la bola de demolición en su brazo izquierdo se extienda por una cadena y le salga picos, le da varias vuelta y ataca por la izquierda, Sonic y Tails la esquivan por poco el primer golpe, seguido del segundo y tras el tercer golpe la bola hizo desaparecer sus picos cosa que el erizo aprovecho saltando hacia ella para atacar con su Homing Attack, lo que hizo que girara en sentido contrario y golpeara la cabeza del robot._

 _-¡Vamos, no me digas que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer! –Dijo Sonic en forma de burla y con una sonrisa de confianza._

 _Pero el robot extiendo la otra bola de demolición y empieza a girar rápidamente._

 _-¿Tenía que preguntar? ¿No? –_

 _-Tú crees. –Dijo el joven pilo. -¡Sujétate! –Evadió el primer golpe de la primera bola y su amigo se aferro al ala del avión._

 _Trataban de evadirlos ataques tan rápido como podían, pero cada vez iban más y más rápido._

 _-Tengo una idea. ¡Vamos de frente contra ese Demoledor! –_

 _-Muy bien Sonic. –Dijo Volando de frente hacia el robot cuando este iba a atacar con ambas bolas, el erizo salta y utiliza su Air Boost para impulsarse seguido por su Homing Attack para acercarse a las bolas de demolición y en el último momento hizo un Split en el aire pateando ambas bolas que giraron en sentido contrario golpeando el jet pack del robot causándole gran daño y haciendo que explote en mil pedazos._

 _-¡Me las vas a pagar Sonic! –Amenazo Eggman hasta que vio que su enemigo no estaba. –Oye ¿A dónde se fue?_

 _-¿Me buscabas? –Pregunto apareciendo enfrente de él, tomándolo sorpresa. –Mmm... ¿Para que servirá este botón? –Presiono el botón que libera la capsula del Eggmobil, la cual cayo seguida de nuestro héroe que oprimió el gran botón en ella liberando a los animales mientras Tails los atrapaba en el Tornado.-¡Bien hecho amigo!_

 _-¡No hay de que Sonic! – Dijo Tails levantando el pulgar._

 _-¡Ahora sí que estas en problemas! –Dijo muy severo el científico._

 _-Sí. Sí. Mejor suerte para la próxima Eggbald. Por cierto ¿Esto es importante? –Sonic muestra una palanquita._

 _El científico ve el tablero de su vehículo y ve que faltaba la palanca de velocidades y que esta está atorada en velocidad máxima._

 _-Esto no puede ser bueno. –Dijo Cubot algo preocupado._

 _-Concuerdo contigo Cubot. –Dijo Orbot._

 _-Como odio a ese ¡Erizo! –Esto último lo dijo gritando mientras se sostenía de los controles de su vehículo que iba fuera de control a toda velocidad y sus robots se agarraban de el cómo podían. -¡Quítenme las manos de encima, que no puedo ver! –Desaparecieron entre las nubes._

 _Tras vencer a su enemigo, Sonic y Tails regresaron a South Island para devolver a los animales con sus amigos._

 _-Ya todos están a salvo, solo queda llevarlos con sus amigos y así habremos... –Decía Tails cuando noto que Sonic se alejaba veloz mente por Green Hills._

 _-¡Lo siento amigo pero tengo que irme! ¡Te haces cargo! –Dijo el erizo mientras se iba del lugar dejando al pequeño zorro con los animalitos._

 _Fin del Flashback._

-Y fue lo que paso. –Termino de contar.

-Se distrae durante un enfrentamiento con Eggman y se va sin decir a donde. –Aleena esta pasmada. -¿Y sabes por qué actúa de ese modo?

-Eh jejeje... ¿Por qué piensa que yo sé algo? –Pregunto algo nervioso.

-Por qué eres su mejor amigo y quien lo conoce mejor desde hace mucho tiempo. –Se puso sería. –A demás de ser en quien más confía tiene. ¿Qué o quién está haciendo que Sonic actué tan extraño?

-Bueno... Ah... –No sabía que decir, se estaba poniendo nervioso y empezaba a sudar, hasta que la cabeza de T-Pup se agito y este de sus ojos crea una proyección holográfica de una pantalla que presenta a un chico morsa de unos 19 años purpura de ojos verdes con goggles amarillos en la cabeza y un cinturón verde de herramientas sobre el hombro izquierdo. –¡Oh! Rotor. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien Tails, pero necesito que vengas al Sky Patrol a reparar el sistema de vuelo lo antes posible. –Respondió Rotor.

-Claro, voy enseguida. –T-Pup corta la llamada. –Lo siento, reina Aleena pero me necesitan en otro lado. –Se sube rápidamente al Tornado seguido de su perro robot, enciende el avión y lo pone en marcha. –La veré luego.

-¡Espera! Todavía no respondes mi pregunta. –Dijo la reina tratando de detenerlo.

-¡No la escucho, el tornado hace mucho ruido! –Dijo mientras el biplano rojo despegaba del suelo y toma altitud. Ve que logro alejarse lo suficiente de la eriza adulta y suspira aliviado. –Eso estuvo cerca

-Aw Bawh. –Ladro su perrito robot.

-Lo sé, pero le prometí a Sonic que no iba a decirle nada a nadie. –T-Pup asiente. –Vamos que nos necesitan en el Sky Patrol. –Se pone en marcha a Westside Island.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido así. –Suelta un suspiro algo pesado. –Bueno, veamos a quien más puedo preguntarle. –Regresa a su nave, fija coordenadas a Angel Island y vuela hasta una encontrar la isla flotante en el cielo. Su nave aterrizo cerca de un gran altar que en la cima había una gran esmeralda verde llamada la Master Emerald que era cuidada por un equidna rojo de ojos purpuras con guantes blanco de boxeo con picos en los nudillos, este es Knuckles, el último equidna del mundo, leal a su deber de proteger la Master Emerald aunque no es muy listo y se enoja fácilmente.

-Pero ¿Quién será? –Se pregunto Knuckles viendo la nave aterrizar, lo que qué se acerca se pone en guardia ante cualquier cosa hasta que la eriza sale de la nave. -¿Reina Aleena? ¿Qué hace aquí? –Se sorprendió al verla.

-Hola Knuckles, vine aquí a hacerte unas preguntas si no te molesta. –Dijo la eriza con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. –

-Primero, ¿Has visto como ha actuado mi hijo últimamente? –

-¿Se refiere a Sonic? –Ella asintió. –Ahora que lo menciona, se ha comportado de una manera muy diferente a la usual ya que no ha bromeado de mí cuando estamos juntos. Me agrada un poco más así aunque casi siempre esta distraído. –

-¿Distraído? ¿Cómo? –

-Pues casi siempre parece estar pensando en algo o alguien. –Ríe un poco. –Tal vez se dio cuenta de que le gusta alguna de las chicas que conoce y no sabe como decírselo. Apuesto a que es Amy o Sally.

-¿Crees que sea por alguna de esas chicas? –

-Tal vez... No se me ocurre que más pueda ser o lo que sea que cause su actual comportamiento. Lamento no saber mucha más, reina Aleena. –

-Está bien. De todas formas te agradezco por responder a mis preguntas. –Agradece con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué, y mándele mis saludos a Manic y a Sonia. –Sonríe de buena manera.

-Lo haré. –Se va a su nave. –Adiós. –Se va en ella.

El equidna agita la mano en señal de despedida. A la reina Aleena se le estaban acabando las opciones por lo que atino a ir a Central City a ver si estaba la fangirl numero uno y auto-proclamada novia de su hijo, Amy Rose, una eriza rosa de ojos verdes que vestía un vestido y botas de color rojo con detalles blancos, una chica que estaba ligeramente, por no decir que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sonic

-¿Sonic? ¿En donde esta? –Pregunto la eriza rosa estando enfrente de su apartamento mirando de un lado al otro en la calle hasta que miro arriba. –Oye, ¿Tú sabes en donde está Sonic?

-¿En serio me estas preguntando a mí? –Hable en tono serio.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tú escribiste esta historia. ¿No? –Puso sus manos en la cintura.

-Claro, solo que los detalle del paradero de nuestro héroe no pueden ser revelados en este momento, has capítulos futuros. –

-Entonces llévame a donde está el ahora. –

-Tampoco puedo hacer eso, por qué Aleena está por llegar. –La reina llego en ese mismo momento.

-Hola Amy. –Saludo la susodicha en lo que yo aprovecho para irme por un sándwich de queso. -¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Reina Aleena! Que gusto verla. –Saludo Amy con una reverencia. –He estado bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Vine a preguntarte si sabias algo sobre Sonic. –

-¿Saber algo? Yo sé casi todo sobre él, excepto en donde está ahora. –Se agarra de las manos y se mueve un poco como niña enamorada. –A demás, de que lo he visto actuar raro. ¿Le paso algo malo? ¿Está enfermo? –Se preocupo.

-No te preocupes, él no está enfermo ni nada por el estilo solo está actuando algo raro. –La reina aclaro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh. Bueno. Lo que está actuando raro eso sí es verdad. Qué será... –Dijo hasta que pensó en algo que la hizo saltar de la alegría. -¡Al fin se ha dado cuenta de que me ama y no sabe cómo declarárseme! –Ríe alegre, pero entonces algo más paso por su cabeza que la hizo molestarse. –O quizás ama a Sally u a otra de las chicas que conoce. Hmph.

-¿Tú crees eso? –Pregunto la reina con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Pues claro, que más podría ser que un chico actué raro si no una chica. –Sonrío.

Aleena se puso a pensar y esa idea de que su hijo se había enamorado de alguna chica se hacía cada vez más fuerte que hasta sus amigos empezaban a creer que era cierto, pero necesitaba pruebas y debía encarar a su hijo por respuestas de una vez por todas.

-Muy bien. Gracias por hablar conmigo Amy, ha sido un gusto. –

-Igualmente Reina Aleena, mándele mis saludos a Manic y Sonia, con respecto a Sonic dígale que lo estaré esperando. –Sonrió y guiño el ojo derecho.

-Me asegure de que lo sepa. Adiós. –Se despide con una reverencia y se marcha a su nave.

-Adiós. –Amy se va a su apartamento.

La eriza adulta regresa a Christmas Island para pensar en todas las cosas que le habían dicho sobre su hijo el héroe quien esa misma noche se encontraba en su cuarto tocando su guitarra eléctrica de color rojo brillante, estaba componiendo una canción cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Está abierta. –Dijo el erizo azul afinando su instrumento. Su madre entra a su cuarto. –Hola mamá. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien. –Respondió ella en tono serio. -¿Y tú como estas?

-Estoy bien mamá. Cielos, actúas como si me estuvieras acusando de algún crimen. –Toca algunas notas.

-Pues has estando actuando normalmente jovencito. –

-¿Cómo? –

-Andas distraído, muy pensativo y sin mucho apetito, apenas has tocado tú chillidog. –Señalo la comida que todavía estaba en su plato y era su comida favorita en el mundo. –Ese plato debió estar vacío apenas llego a tu cuarto hace media hora. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sonic?

-No me pasa nada mamá, es solo que veces es necesario que uno baje la velocidad de su ritmo para disfrutar de la vida. –

-Eso lo sé, pero tú normalmente no bajas tanto la velocidad. –

-Estoy bien, mamá. –Deja su guitarra de lado y se come su chillidog sin tardar mucho. –Vez estoy bien.

-Si estás bien entonces dime ¿Por qué has estado actuando tan inusual? –Pregunto cruzada de brazos.

Sonic bajo un poco la mirada y se levanto caminando así la puerta.

-Es algo muy complicado. –

-¿Qué tanto? –

-Mucho. –Iba saliendo por la puerta. –Saldré a caminar.

Aleena se sentía un poco mal por cómo le hablo a su hijo, pero algo que le quedo claro es que él no le iba decir lo que le estaba pasando por lo que decidió llamar a alguien que lo averigüe o mejor a un grupo de detectives. Mientras en la base del Dr. Eggman, el genio malvado se encontraba algo pensativo y no estaba planeando una de sus fechorías, sino más bien...

-Te importaría dejar de narrar para que pueda pensar. –Me hablo el genio malvado.

-Lo siento, solo trato de contar los hechos. –

-Pues hazlo en voz baja que el sonido de tú voz es algo fastidiosa. –

-¿Podemos continuar con la historia? De seguro que al lector le gustaría ver lo que sucede. –

-En eso tiene razón, el capítulo no va durar más tiempo. –Dijo Orbot.

-A demás, ¿En que está pensando jefe? –Pregunto Cubot.

-He notado que ese irritante de Sonic ha estado actuando muy distraído desde hace ya un tiempo y me causa un poco de curiosidad saber qué es lo que está ocupando su atención. –Puso su mano en su mentón.

-Debe ser algo muy importante como para que no todos sus amigos y aliados sepan de ello. –Menciono Orbot. –De hecho la reina Aleena fue a ver a Tails para preguntarle si sabía algo de ello, el se puso nervioso, como si supiera de ello.

-Y huyo apenas lo llamaron para que vaya al Sky Patrol. –Agrego Cubot.

El doctor lo pensó por unos segundos y entonces empezó a sonreír de forma malévola.

-Tal vez Sonic haya descubierto algo que podría cambiar las cosas como las conocemos. Una poderosa entidad con poderes sobrenaturales, artefactos de gran poder que podría cambiar el mundo. ¡OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! –. Empezó a reír de forma maligna. –Las posibilidades son infinitas.

Los dos robots se vieron el uno al otro por un segundo y luego a su jefe.

-¿No cree que eso es un poco excesivo doctor? –Cuestionó Cubot.

-Te diré que no es excesivo, la limitada capacidad de razonamiento que poseen ustedes dos. –Se molesto el científico.

-Pues usted ha dicho que las posibilidades son infinitas. –Menciono Orbot.

-Como sea, enviaremos a alguien para que espié a Sonic la próxima que salga a quien sabe dónde. –Eggman vuelve a sonreír con malicia, ansioso por ver lo que descubre.

-Algo me dice que esta historia continuara. –Dijo Cubot.

Y sí. Esta historia continuara.

-¡Lo sabía! –

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega por el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Tal vez no me haya quedado perfecto o no fue tan largo como quería hacerlo, pero creo que así está bien para empezar. No planeo que sea una historia muy largas de esas, sino que se corta y divertida.**

 **Había pensado incluir al final de los capítulos una breve biografía de algunos personajes que quizás no conozcan o no hayan visto antes. Ya lo pensare.**

 **Sí les gusto la historia, pueden dejarme un review para lo vea y tal vez puedan aconsejarme en cómo puedo mejorar para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Pero ahora vamos con las siguientes preguntas.**

 **¿Qué es lo que está haciendo que Sonic se comporte tan inusualmente? ¿Será alguna chica, una clase de poder único o una entidad sobrenatural? ¿La reina Aleena podrá descubrir lo que le pasa antes que Eggman? ¿El escritor habrá terminado de comer su sándwich de queso?**

 **Vean las respuestas a estas incógnitas y más en el próximo capítulo... Hasta pronto.**


	2. Espiando al erizo

**Hola**

 **Ahora les voy a presentar el segundo capítulo de mi historio.**

 **Por cierto, conforme vaya avanzando la historia cambiare a los personajes que van a protagonizar el nuevo capítulo que llegue a subir, para que no parezca que todo se centra en uno solo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Declaración: Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Qué pasa con Sonic?

Capitulo numbuh two: Espiando al erizo.

Es de noche en Central City, nos ubicamos en un pequeño edificio en donde se encontraba el trío de detectives del Team Chaotix, el líder del grupo Vector the Cocodrile, el rápido ninja Espio the Cameleon, y el pequeño cabeza de aire y as del vuelo Charmy Bee. El camaleón purpura estaba apoyado y descansando en una pared, el niño abeja vestido de piloto aviador veía la tele y el cocodrilo estaba recostado en su silla y con los pies sobre su escritorio.

-Empiezo a preguntarme si vamos a tener otro caso. –Dijo el líder sentándose derecho en su silla y mirando el teléfono.

-Las cosas han estado muy tranquilas últimamente. –Hablo el ninja.

-¿Y qué hay del caso que tuvimos hace una semana? –Pregunto inocentemente Charmy.

-Ese no cuenta. Solo teníamos que bajar al gato de una señora y ella ni nos pago. –Respondió Vector al serio.

-Pero tú fuiste quien acepto el trabajo. –Indico Espio.

-Creí que nos iba a pagar por buscar a su gato no por bajarlo de un árbol. –

-Y el gato te araño la cara. –Dijo riendo la abeja.

-Cierra la boca Charmy. –

-Lo siento. –

De repente suena el teléfono y Vector lo levanta para contestar la llamada entrante.

-¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Quién es!? –Pregunto impaciente.

-Charmy te dije que cerras la boca. –Le hablo Vector a su compañero para luego tomar la llamada. –Buenas noches. Habla Vector, jefe de la Agencia de Detectives Team Chaotix. ¿En qué le podemos ayudar?

-Buenas noches. Habla la Reina Aleena y necesito su ayuda. –Hablo la eriza.

-¿¡Ya dinos quien es!? –Exigió un muy impaciente Charmy.

-Es la Reina Aleena. –

-¿La Reina Alenna? –Espio estaba sorprendido.

-¿La mamá de Sonic? –

-Esa misma, mejor la pongo en el altavoz. –Activa el altavoz. –Díganos su alteza ¿En que la podemos ayudar?

-Necesito de su asistencia para que vigilen a mi hijo Sonic. Ha estado actuando muy extraño desde hace ya un largo tiempo, trate de preguntarle qué es lo que le sucede, pero no me lo quiere decir solo me dijo que es algo muy complicado de contar y se fue a caminar. –Explico lo que ocurrió.

-Disculpe que le diga esto pero creo que debe llamar a la línea de ayuda para padres, por qué nosotros no damos consejos. –Dijo Espio con el mayor respeto.

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda ¿sabes? –Comento Vector.

-Bueno. Trate de hablar con sus amigos pero no me han dado respuestas solidas, incluso le pregunte a Tails y el solo evadió mis preguntas. –

-Eso sí que es raro. –Dijo Charmy con dudas.

-Sí y sé que esto puede ser algo inusual, pero quiero que espíen a Sonic y me reporten lo que hace durante el día. –

-No estoy muy seguro de esto. –El camaleón negó un poco con la cabeza.

-Recuerda que nuestra regla número uno es "Nunca rechazar un trabajo por el que te paguen". –Hablo Vector de forma seria.

-¿Y nos van a pagar? –Pregunto el menor de los tres.

-Les pagare más de cinco mil dólares en efectivo. –Dijo la reina, cosa que hizo que la mandíbula de Vector cayera al suelo y sus pupilas fueran reemplazadas por signos de dólar.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –Pregunto el cocodrilo.

-Si fuera lo antes posible sería lo mejor. –

-Estaremos trabajando desde mañana. –

-Muchas gracias. Que pasen buena noche. –Ella cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Sabes que acabamos de aceptar un trabajo que puede ser imposible? –Pregunto Espio con claro sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, pero ya está hecho el trato y todo el departamento estará en el caso. –

-Solo somos tres. –

-Y somos todos los agentes necesarios para realizar este caso. –

-Pero ¿Cómo vamos a espiar a Sonic? –Tenía duda la abeja.

-Muy simple Charmy. Espio, seguirá a Sonic por tierra usando su ninjutsu y su capacidad de camuflaje para que no lo detecte. Tú lo estarás observando por lo aíres y nos darás su posición mientras yo estaré disfrazado para que no me reconozca y lo pueda observar en espacios abiertos. –Explico su plan. -¿Qué opinan?

-¡Qué es un estupendo plan! ¡Eres todo un genio Vector! –Charmy volaba muy animado.

-Gracias. Ya sé que lo soy. –Sonrió con orgullo.

-Suena a un buen plan, aunque tengo un presentimiento sobre todo esto. –Hablo Espio.

-Relájate Espio. A demás es a Sonic a quien vamos a espiar, no al Doctor Eggman o Walter Naugus. –

-Aun así debemos estar en guardia. –

-Vamos amigo. ¿Qué es lo que podría pasar? –

En la base de Eggman, el genio malvado estaba en su sala de operaciones sentado en su silla frente al panel de control revisando algunos de sus informes e investigaciones en hologramas, cuando Orbot y Cubot entraron a la sala.

-Doctor Eggman. Disculpe nuestra intromisión. –Hablo respetuosamente Orbot.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? Qué esto ocupado. –Pregunto el científico revisando aun los informes.

-Llegaron los Hooligans. –Dijo Cubot.

-¡Pues háganlos pasar! –Ordenó Eggman guardando sus informes.

-¡Sí, señor! –Ambos robot salieron del lugar para volver con el equipo que su jefe llamo.

Los dos volvieron acompañados por un equipo de tres. Uno de ellos es una comadreja macho de pelaje purpura con blanco, tiene ojos azules y un colmillo saliendo de su boca, vistiendo un sombrero marrón con negro, guantes marrones con unas pequeñas placas metálicas, cinturón marrón, botas marrones y blancas, el nombre de este cazador de tesoro y mercenario es Nack the Weasel, alias "Fang the Sniper"; el otro es un gran oso polar de aspecto humanoide de pelaje amarillo y blanco en el pecho, ojos rojos y hocico color durazno, usaba un gorro de lana rojo, zapatos marrones, guantes marrones, bufanda verde y su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo, este silencioso personaje es Bark the Polar Bear; el ultimo pato humanoide verde de ojos azules, pico y piernas amarillas, usaba una pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello, guantes blancos, zapatos rojos con dos correas blancas y dos hebillas doradas, el nombre de este pato es Bean the Dynamite.

-Gracias por tan linda introducción al escritor de esta historia. –Gradeció el pato verde con alegría que por poco iba a llorar. –Me siento tan querido y respetado en este momento.

-No hay de que, Bean. –Dije de modo amable.

-Bueno, Doctor ¿Para qué nos ha llamado? –Pregunto Nack haciendo girar su pistola laser.

-Los he llamado para que espíen a ese fastidioso erizo de Sonic, ya que ha estado actuando muy extraño y creo que está escondiendo algo. –Informo Eggman a los mercenarios. –Creo que ha descubierto alguna clase de poder que no quiere que nadie sepa.

-Admito que eso suena curioso pero ¿No sería mejor que envié alguno de sus robots espías? –

-Lo haría si no por el hecho de que Sonic destruyo el último de ellos hace días. –

-Entonces ¿Por qué no construye otros robots espías? –

-Eso quisiera, pero ahora me encuentro en medio de la planeación de un ataque para tomar nuevamente el reino de Rey Acorn y requiero de toda la maquinaria que tengo a mi disposición. Aunque estoy dispuesto a pagarles por sus servicios. –

-Eso está bien, pero ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? –Sonríe con algo de avaricia y confianza.

-Si lo que hacen bien y no hay percance alguno, esta será su paga. –Les muestra en una pantalla holográfica lo que sería su paga.

Los Hooligans estaban algo sorprendidos, Nack sonreía interesado, Bark se veía impresionado y Bean silbaba.

-Esa sí que es una buena suma por seguir a Sonic-Uni-Sumi-Dummy de un lado al otro. –Dijo el pato verde con entusiasmo.

-Sí, pero no creo que espiarlo sea suficiente. Estoy seguro que usted quiere algo más que eso. ¿No? –Dijo la comadreja.

-Mmm... Está bien. Sí consiguen capturar a Sonic y sacarle la información de lo que sea que está ocultando, les daré un aumento del veinte por ciento. –Dijo Eggman algo pesado. -¿Feliz?

-Por supuesto. –Sonríe victorioso. –Estaremos más que complacidos de hacer este trabajo por usted. –Guarda su pistola.

-Sipi-Dipi-Ipi. –Dijo Bean y Bark solo asintió decidido.

-Más les vale tener éxito. –Dijo el científico severo.

Los cazadores de tesoros se retiraron del lugar. El Doctor Eggman se masajeaba la cabeza con los dedos bastante estresado mientras Orbot le pasa un vaso con agua.

-¿No espera a que los Hooligans logren capturar a Sonic? ¿O sí? Señor. –Pregunto el robot de cabeza esférica roja.

-Ni mucho menos que logren espiarlo. –

-Entonces ¿Qué hará señor? –Pregunto Cubot.

-Seguiré con mis planes, pero tengan vigilados a los tres chiflados y en caso de fallen tengan a algunos Badniks listo para actuar. –

-Sí señor. –Dijeron los dos robots al retirarse. El doctor se puso a ver un video de su última pelea contra su archí-enemigo.

-¿Qué estas escondiendo Sonic? –Se preguntaba.

Pasamos de la noche a la mañana siguiente donde vemos a los erizos trillizos estaban en el comedor tomando el desayuno. Sonia estaba comiendo como toda una dama su omoleth de huevo con té, Manic escuchaba música con sus audífonos mientras comía unas donas con una taza de café y Sonic estaba más bien jugando con su cereal en vez de comerlo, esto no paso desapercibido por sus dos hermanos por lo que decidieron hablarle.

-Sonic. –Hablo la eriza violeta.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto levantando la mirada de su comida.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –

-No me pasa nada. Estoy bien. –

-Hermano. No estás bien y todos lo saben. –Hablo Manic quitándose sus audífonos. –Ya dinos.

El erizo azul no se veía muy seguro.

-Está bien, no nos lo digas. Pero si nos lo vas a decir, te prometemos que no se lo diremos a nadie más. –Dijo Sonia como si nada.

-¿En serio no se lo van a decir a nadie? –

-Tienes nuestra palabra de hermanos, que ni se lo diremos a mamá. –Manic sonrío y Sonia también sonrío haciendo una señal de boca cerrada.

-Muy bien, pero esto es algo difícil. –Dijo Sonic mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para contarles la razón de su comportamiento. –Verán la cosa es que hace un tiempo que-

-Buenos días, hijos. –La Reina Aleena llego al comedor y Sonic dejo de hablar.

-Buenos días, mamá. –La saludaron con respeto.

-¿De qué estaban hablando? –

-No mucho madre. Solo estábamos hablando de lo que estuvimos haciendo el día de ayer. –Respondió joven princesa.

-¿Seguros? ¿No estaban hablando de otra cosa? –

-Para nada. Aunque iba a preguntar por los planes para nuestro cumpleaños que se acerca. –Dijo el erizo verde.

-Los planes para su celebración de cumpleaños es uno más de los pendientes que debo atender y quiero que cada uno me presente su lista de invitados que vendrán a la fiesta. –

-Sí. –Asintieron los trillizos y terminaron con sus comidas. –Buen provecho. Adiós. –Salieron tan rápido del lugar antes de que su madre les dijera algo y ella solo los miro sospechas mientras ellos caminaban por los pasillos del palacio.

-¿Ya nos vas a decir lo que te sucede, hermano? –Pregunto Manic.

-Sí se los voy a contar. Solo que... –Decía Sonic desviando la mirada.

-Solo que... ¿Qué? –Pregunto Sonia con algo de impaciencia.

-Solo que no es el momento. –Sus hermanos lo miraron con caras de poca fe. –Está bien. Les voy a dar una respuesta esta noche. Se los prometo. –Hizo la seña del juramento.

-Más te vale. –Lo señalo Manic.

-Bueno. Los veré en la noche. –Se va corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a su hermano y hermana en el pasillo.

-Te apuesto diez dólares a que se trata de una chica. –Sonia extendió su mano con una sonrisa confiada.

-Hecho. –Manic estrecho su mano.

Sonic salió súper rápido del castillo y se fue a un hangar donde tenía guardado el Tornado dos, un avión azul más avanzado que el primer Tornado.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir a West Side Island. –Se motón en el avión, encendiéndolo y tomando velocidad para empezar a volar por los cielos.

Ya en el cielo empezó a trazar su ruta hacia su la isla a la que estaba destinado mientras por debajo del ala derecha, Espio se encontraba de cabeza y estando invisible para que el erizo azul no lo viera.

-Vector. Aquí Espio. Sonic acaba de salir de Christmas Island y va en camino a West Side Island posiblemente valla a Mobotropolis. –Aviso el camaleón por un radio que tenía.

-Muy bien Espio, pero la próxima vez habla con nuestros nombres clave. ¿Entendiste? –Dijo Vector por el radio.

-Sí, Onda-V. –Estaba un poco fastidiado por los nombres claves.

-Gracias por la información Ninja-E. As-C y yo nos pondremos en posición para seguir al Veloz-S a donde sea que vaya. Cambio y fuera. –

El avión de Sonic aterrizo en el Wood Zone justo en Knothole Village, para guardar su avión en un hangar. Tras guardarlo nuestro héroe se baja de su avión y se estira un poco para luego salir corriendo muy rápido mientras era seguido por Espio, quien todavía era invisible.

Cerca de Mobotropolis, Charmy se encontraba sentado en un árbol esperando a ver a si el erizo iba a la ciudad o no y es encontraba aburrido.

-Onda-V. Estoy aburrido. –Dijo el niño por su radio. –¿Podemos cambiar de puestos?

-Negativo, As-C. Debes mantener tú posición en caso de que Veloz-S entre o no a Mobotropolis. –

-¿Y por qué tu estas dentro de la ciudad? –

-Para vigilarlo de cerca en caso de que entre aquí. –Respondió el cocodrilo usando un disfraz de vendedor de hotdogs con bigote y estaba vendiendo un par a unos chicos. –A demás con mi hábil disfraz no será capaz de reconocerme. Solo imagina que eres un espía que está esperando a que su objetivo aparezca, decidido, firme y listo para lo que sea. ¿Entendiste?

-¡Sí, señor Onda-V, señor! –Dijo con tono de soldado mientras vigilaba el lugar con mayor determinación que antes, sin duda alguna estaba muy determinado. Ningún niño antes estaba con esta clase de determinación hasta que volvió a hablar por su radio. –Aun no aparece.

-Voy a comunicarme con Ninja-E. –Se pone en contacto con su compañero. –Ninja-E, infórmame de tú situación.

-Sonic no se dirige a Mobotropolis. Esta de camino a la Sky Patrol. –Informo Espio mientras veía al erizo llegar a una enorme base voladora circular pintada de amarillo y rojo, con una estrella amarilla pintada encima y alas a los lados. En los motores de cohete que impulsan la nave hacia adelante, se encontraban Tails, T-Pup y Rotor reparando los motores dañados.

-Hola chicos. ¿Cómo les va? –Saludo el erizo sonriendo de buena forma.

-Hola Sonic. –Saluda su mejor amigo.

-Aw Guaw. –Ladro el perro robot.

-Hey Sonic. Qué bueno verte amigo. –Saludo Rotor con buen ánimo. –Ya reparamos el sistema de vuelo de la Sky Patrol y ahora estamos reparando los motores. Es increíble que Eggman pudiera causarle daño a nuestra nave. –Le da unas palmadas a los motores.

-Descuida, la repararemos y estará lista para la acción. –Dijo Tails sonriendo.

-Oye Tails ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –Pregunto Sonic.

-Seguro. –Baja de los motores. –En un segundo vuelvo chicos. –Se va a caminar con su mejor amigo.

-No se tarden. –Hablo el mecánico mientras el perro robot le pasaba una llave cubica de ocho centímetros.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme Sonic? –

-Bueno, debo decirte que mi madre y mis hermanos me han estado preguntando sobre qué es lo que me pasa, y no sé si pueda seguir evadiéndolos por más tiempo. –Respondió de forma seria.

-Lo sé. Ayer tú mamá vino a mi taller preguntarme por lo que te sucede y no se me ocurrió que decirle. –

-Es algo que me temía y no quería que pasara. Ella empieza a sospechar. –

-Bueno, ya sabías que no iba a ser muy fácil el mantener esto en secreto, aun a los que son más cercanos a ti. Recuerda que debes esperar a que sea el momento adecuado. –

-Ni me lo recuerdes. –Suspira. –En fin, Manic y Sonia me dieron su palabra de no le dirían nada a nadie, ni siquiera a nuestra madre. –Hizo una pausa. –Se los voy a decir.

-¿¡Qué!? –Se sorprendió el joven zorro.

-Ya me escuchaste, se lo voy a decir a mis hermanos. –

-Te escuche. Es solo que no puedes decírselo así como así, si no todos podrían saberlo. –

-Lo sé, pero sino no pensaran que no confió en ellos y ya les prometí que les daría una respuesta esta noche. –

-Pero ¿Estás seguro de eso? –Estaba dudoso.

-Debo hacerlo, si no pensaran que con confió en ellos. –Cierra el puño derecho. –Antes no sabía que tenía hermanos o una madre y creí que había sido abandonado, pero ahora que lo sé me alegra mucho tenerlos y no quiero que piensen que no me importan. Sé que es arriesgado pero vamos ¿A caso eso no sería yo de si no fuera arriesgado? –Sonríe de forma confiada.

-Sí. Tienes razón, pero sabes que vas a tener que hablar de esto antes de poder decírselos ¿no? –Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero creo que lo entenderá y estará de acuerdo en que se los diga. –

-Ojala. De lo contrario, tendrá que inventar una excusa que te salve de esto. –

-Muy bien, pero no creo necesitarla. Gracias por escucharme amigo, eres el mejor. –le rodea el cuello con su brazo para darle un coscorrón juguetón.

-Ajajaja. No hay de qué. –Dijo riendo.

Ambos volvieron de caminar con Rotor y T-Pup.

-Ya volvimos. –

-Baw Waw. –T-Pup bajo para acercarse a su amo y creador.

-Lo motores estarán reparados dentro de poco. –Rotor bajo y se acerco a sus amigos. –Pero tomara un poco más de tiempo hacer que funcionen.

-Eso está bien. –Dijo Sonic sonriendo aunque cambio eso por una cara de duda. –Por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Están en Mobotropolis, Sally, Nicole, Antoine y Bunnie están en el castillo Acorn, Cream y Cheese están en su casa con Vanilla, pero Big esta en un lago cerca de aquí pescando. –

-Muchas gracias. Pasare a visitar a Sally un rato. Adiós amigos. –Se despide el erizo azul para luego irse corriendo a toda velociadad.

-Adiós Sonic. –Se despiden de él y regresan a trabajar mientras Espio sigue a su objetivo.

-Ninja-E. Informe. –Le hablo Vector por su radio.

-Aquí estoy y Sonic se dirige en este momento a Mobotropolis. –Informo.

-Muchas gracias por la información. –El cocodrilo se pone en contacto con la abeja. –As-C, prepárate para seguir a Veloz-S apenas llegue.

-¡Entendido! –Dijo Charmy mientras el erizo cruzaba la entrada a la ciudad. -¡Ay! ¡Mejor me apresuro! –Empieza a seguir al erizo a una buena distancia y altura mientras este llegaba al castillo Acorn.

Dentro del castillo se encuentra en la sala de juntas una ardilla tamias de pelaje marrón y un marrón más claro en la zona de la cara, pecho y vientre, cabello rojizo que conecta con una franja que recorre su espalda y termina en su espalda, tiene ojos azules. Viste un short negro con bordes blancos un top sin mangas con un borde blanco en el cuello, un chaleco azul, botas azul oscuro con contorno blanco en las hebillas, guantes blancos con anillos azules en las muñecas. Esta es la princesa Sally Acorn y estaba muy concentrada revisando los archivos más recientes en su computadora de mano.

-Hola, Sal. –Saludo Sonic al llegar tan rápido.

-¡Ah! –Se sobre salta un poco del susto. –Sonic. No me vuelvas asustar así. –Se molesta un copo con el erizo.

-Lo siento. Solo vine a saludar y ver qué es lo que haces. –Dijo sonriendo amistosamente.

-Estoy revisando los archivos de nuestras misiones pasadas. –Respondió mostrándole los informes. –Hace ya tres semanas que tú y Tails evitaron que Eggman secuestrara a los animales para darle poder a sus Badniks, sin mencionar la batalla de hace unos doce días donde la Sky Patrol resulto seriamente dañada y tú terminaste en el hospital por dos días luego de que una tonelada de metal te cayera encima.

-Je je. Vaya cosas ¿no? –Pregunto rascándose por debajo de su nariz.

-Eso paso por qué trataste de irte sin decirnos nada, además de que parecías nervioso. –Ella puso un semblante serio en su cara. –A veces me pregunto qué es lo que pasa por tú cabeza.

-Solo lo de siempre, nada serio. –Dijo como si nada.

-Vas a cumplir dieciocho años igual que tus hermanos, deberías comportarte con más madures. ¿No crees? –

-Sí pero me gusta divertirme y eso es algo que ya sabes. –

-Bueno. Entonces dime ¿Por qué has estado actuando tan distraído desde hace ya un largo tiempo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Segura que quieres saberlo? –Respondió con una pregunta.

-Sí. Por qué cuando no estamos enfrentando a algún villano o rescatando a civiles en peligro tú sueles estar muy pensativo y distante, te distraes cuando peleamos y a veces sales corriendo a quien sabe donde cuando alguien trata de hablarte, lo cual puede afectar al equipo. –

-Ok. Ok. Entiendo, pero juro que estoy bien. –

-Vamos Sonic. Yo sé que algo está afectando y ya es hora de que me lo digas. –Hablo con seriedad la líder de los Freedom Fighters con los brazos cruzado.

-Bueno la cosa es... –Hizo una pausa. –Qué acabo de recordar que deje la estufa encendida en casa. Adiós. –Sale corriendo a su súper velocidad.

-¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Sonic the Hedgehog! ¡Vuelve aquí! –Lo persigue pero no logra alcanzarlo por lo que solo llega a la entrada de su castillo para ver como el erizo se aleja velozmente, la ardilla bufa molesta. –Ese Sonic, ni siquiera sé por qué me atrae. –Se da la vuelta y regresa al castillo.

Charmy pudo ver lo que pasaba desde el traga luz de la sala de juntas y siguió al erizo apenas este dejo el castillo. En medio del camino Sonic se detiene en el carrito de hotdog.

-Hola. Quisiera un chilidog, por favor. –Le pidió al vendedor que es Vector disfrazado.

-En seguida. –Le prepara su orden. –¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Pues vine no más a visitar a unos amigos. –

-¿En serio? ¿Solo eso? ¿No está pasando algo más? –Pregunto con curiosidad mientras le entrega su chillidog.

-No, McNoisehair ha estado algo calmado desde la última vez que derribamos a una de sus naves de ataque. Creo podemos estar tranquilos por un tiempo. –Iba a darle una mordida a su comida pero en eso suena su teléfono. –Un segundo. –Contesta la llamada. –¿Hola? –Escucha una voz del otro lado y sonríe. –Ah, hola. Oye, vine a Westside Island a visitar a mis amigos ¿En donde estas? –Escucha atentamente. –Mmm... Ya veo. Bueno, estaré allá antes de que te des cuenta. Nos vemos. –Cuelga y se come su chillidog muy rápido. –Bueno, me gustaría quedarme a hablar y comer más chillidog, pero tengo un asunto que atender. – Le da veinte dólares mientras sale corriendo a súper velocidad. –Guardia el cambio.

-Muy bien. –Sonrió complacido contando su paga.

-Vector. Responde. –Le hablo Espio por el radio. –Onda-V ¿Qué averiguaste?

-O sí. El Veloz-S paso por mi puesto por su comida favorita, recibió una llamada se fue pagándome y me dijo que me quedara con el cambio. –Respondió guardando el dinero.

-¿Sabes a donde se fue? –

-Pues no dijo a donde se iba. –Esto hizo que su compañero suspirara de forma desganada. –Espera. As-C ¿Todavía tienes contacto visual del objetivo?

-Aun lo veo y va directamente Knotoleth Vigalle. –

-Muchas gracias. Ninja-E síguelo lo antes posible y no lo pierdas de vista. As-C, Tú y yo vamos a la nave lo antes posible. ¿Entendido? –

-Sí. –Ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Sonic llego al hangar y saco el Tornado 2 para alzar vuelo e ir por el cielo, Espio logro subirse a una de las alas estando camuflado. Sus compañeros se subieron a una nave que se les fue dado por la Reina Aleena para poder seguir a Sonic a donde se que valla y lo siguieron a una baja altitud y una buena distancia para no ser notados pero no eran los únicos que lo seguían, Los Hooligans estaban en la Hoverbike amarilla de Nack, la Marvelous Queen, que los llevaba a los tres a una gran altura sobre el avión del erizo.

-Estoy aburrido. –Dijo Bean sin muchos ánimos. –Hemos seguido a Mr. Needlemouse desde que llego a Mobotropolis y no ha hecho nada interesante.

-Pues no hemos visto algo que sea sospechoso o relacionado a lo que dijo el doctor. –Dijo la comadreja conduciendo su vehículo.

Bark miro hacia abajo y noto una nave que seguía al avión de Sonic, por lo que toco el toco el hombro de su líder.

-¿Qué sucede? –El oso polar le señala la nave que estaba abajo. -¿Una nave de la Reina Aleena? Mmm... –Se pone a pensar. –Tal parece que no somos los únicos que están siguiendo a este erizo. Jeje. –Saca su pistola láser que parece un revolver. –Pues no llegaran lejos. –Les apuntan pero Bark hace que baje su arma. –Ahora ¿Qué pasa? –Le señala a Sonic en su avión.

-Si le disparas a la nave que sigue Sonic-Bam-Zoom, el se daría cuenta de que lo estamos siguiendo. –El pato abrazo a sus dos compañeros.

-Está bien. –Guarda su arma. –Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme quien está conduciendo esa nave.

-Pueden ser la abeja, el cocodrilo y el camaleón. Ya que vimos a la pequeño piloto volando por ahí en la ciudad. –

-Los Morowtix no pueden ni siquiera hacer un buen trato, de todas formas no creo que sea ellos los que estén en esa nave. –

Espio miraba por los alrededores y vio la Hoverbike de los Hooligans sobre volando a la altura de las nubes, por lo que llamo a sus amigos.

-Vector, Charmy. Acabo de ver a los Hooligans. –Les habla por su radio. –Y nos están siguiendo.

-Eggman debió contratarlo. Tal parece que no somos los únicos que están siguiendo a Sonic. –Hablo el cocodrilo. –Bueno. Es hora de dejar los nombres claves de lado. Espio mantén tú posición e infórmanos del lugar al que Sonic está yendo, mientras Charmy y yo nos desviaremos un poco para evitar sospechas. Cuando aterrice síguelo hasta que podamos reunirnos en un mismo lugar. ¿De acuerdo? –

-De acuerdo. –

Vector cambia ligeramente el curso de la nave hacia la izquierda. Después de un tiempo de vuelo Sonic pudo divisar tierra en el horizonte y esta era la ciudad Station Square, el erizo logra aterrizar su avión en la playa cerca de la ciudad y al bajar empieza a hacer estiramientos.

-Que agradable es poder estar en tierra firme después de un largo vuelo. –Estiraba sus piernas y ahora pasa a hacer flexiones con su mano derecha seguido de la izquierda. –Qué bien se siente. –Se para mientras estira hacia arriba.

Espio estado todavía invisible pasa a llamar a sus amigos.

-Sonic ya ha aterrizado en la playa de Station Square. Vengan lo antes posible. –

-Iremos en seguida. –Respondió Vector mientras él y Charmy salían de la nave que estacionaron en otra parte de la ciudad. –Debemos ir a la derecha rodeando la ciudad para encontrarnos con Espio.

-¡Sí, adelante! –Charmy empezó a volar rápido pero para la dirección contraria.

-¡Es hacia el otro lado! ¡Pequeño idiota! –Seña hacia donde debería ir.

-Muy bien ¡Vamos! –Esta vez vuela en la dirección correcta y Vector lo sigue a corriendo.

En eso momentos Sonic estaba apreciando sus alrededores sonrió al ver como la ciudad se había recuperado bastante bien después de la batalla con Perfect Chaos y la desfragmentación del mundo con el despertar de Dark Gaia.

-Bueno. Ya es hora de que me ya antes de que sea muy tarde. –Sale va corriendo a un paso más tranquilo mientras los Hooligans lo seguían por a la altura de los edificios.

Espio se quedo un observando mientras se hacía visible y llegaban sus compañeros.

-Suerte que llegaron. Sonic acaba de irse por esa dirección, pero Nack y sus amigos están detrás de él. –Informo señalando dicha dirección.

-Pues no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos tras ellos. –Ordeno Vector y los tres fueron tras el erizo pero manteniendo su distancia.

De un segundo para otro el comunicador de la Hoverbike sonó, la llama era del Doctor Eggman. Nack decidió tomar la llamada.

-Diga. –

-Soy Eggman. ¿Quiero saber qué es lo que han descubriendo hasta ahora? –

-Nada interesante que reportar doctor. Solo que Rotor y Tails estaban reparando la Sky Patrol, no pudimos ver que es lo que sucedió en el castillo Acorn pero lo más probable es que Sonic se haya reunido con la Princesa. –

-¿Nada fuera de lo normal? –

-Pues vimos que recibió una llamada y se fue a Station Square. Lo estamos siguiendo en este momento. –Observa al erizo ir por las calles de la ciudad.

-En ese caso ¿¡POR QUÉ NO LO CAPTURAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!? –Grito haciendo que los tres bandidos se sobresaltaran del susto. –¡Si es que tienen la oportunidad de atraparlo!

-Ya que lo pide de ese modo. Lo haremos. –Empieza a hacer que la Hoverbike descendiera.

Se estaban acercando cada vez más al suelo. Nack saco su pistola láser.

-Voy a darle un disparo que lo deje temporalmente inconsciente; Bark tú agarrares a Sonic en cuanto yo acelere y Bean tú dejaras una bomba de humo para que no nos persigan las autoridades. ¿De acuerdo? –

-Yep. Yep, Capitán Fanged Sniper. –Dijo Bean con una sonrisa y su mano derecha en la frente, Bark solo asiente seriamente.

En cuanto estaban sobre el suelo, Nack esta apuntándole a Sonic con su pistola láser pero al momento en que iba a tirar del gatillo una Kunai golpe el arma haciendo que falle el tiro contra Sonic y por mucho.

-¿¡Pero!? ¿¡Qué fue eso!? –Nack estaba confundido por lo que paso y en eso los Chaotix saltan a la moto aérea, por lo que comienza una pelea y se desvían por una calle a la derecha evitando que Sonic los viera cuando este volteo un segundo a ver y no vio nada. –¡Morowtix! ¿¡Qué es lo que hacen por aquí!? –Se estaba peleando con Espio por el control de la Hoverbike.

-Lo mismo podríamos preguntarles. –Vector se estaba peleando con Bark. –Pero no hace falta decir por qué están aquí.

-Sí, mejor váyanse. –Dijo Charmy tratando de golpear a Bean pero este lo mantiene a raya alejándolo con su brazo.

-No. Por qué Hunty-Dunty nos va a pagar por seguir a Mr Needlemouse y descubrir que es lo que tanto esconde. –Hablo el pato con una sonrisa. –Y un gran aumento si lo capturamos.

-¡Buena esa genio! ¡Por qué no mejor les das el número de nuestro seguro social! –La comadreja se molesto por el pico flojo de su compañero.

-Nuestro número es... –Fue agarrado del pico por el oso polar para que no dijera nada más.

-De todas formas ¿Qué creen que hacen tontos? –

-Eso es confidencial. –Hablo el camaleón. –Por cierto ¿Quién conduce esta cosa? –Pregunto y los demás encogieron los hombros.

Todos mirando hacia adelante y vieron que iban volando hacia un edificio. Nack tomo el control de la Marvelous Queen evitando chocar de frente pero no consiguió evadir a tiempo y esta iba en pida hacia el suelo. Vector y Espio se sujetaron de los pies de Charmy pero los Hooligans se aferraron a los pies del cocodrilo, por lo que la abeja estaba descendiendo muy rápido y todos acabaron cayendo en un montón en el suelo.

-¿Sabes? Eso puso salir mejor de lo esperado. –Dijo Vector estando sobre sus rivales y con sus compañeros encima mientras la Hoverbike de Nack se estrello sobre un auto.

-¡Mi auto! –Grito un tipo.

-¡Mi moto! –Nack se quito a todos de encima y fue a ver su moto arrodillándose al lado de esta. -¡Porqué! ¡PORQUÉ, ESCRITO, PORQUÉ! –Alzo los puños hacia el cielo gritando.

-Por qué, sí. –Dije con una sonrisa de Troll.

-¡Oye, tú! ¿¡Quita tú motocicleta de mi auto!? –El tipo le grito a la comadreja quien le apunto con su arma. –Al vida lo que dije. No fue nada. –Se alejo con miedo.

-En cuanto a los tres chiflados. –Le apunto a los Chaotix. –Van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi nena. –Estaba muy enojado y disparo se arma láser.

-¡No lo creo! –Espio lanzo una Shuriken que desviando el disparo mientras sus compañeros iban a pelear contra los otros.

Vector trataba de darle un par de golpes a Bark pero este los evadió y lo toma del brazo para proyectarlo y lanzarlo con el suelo, pero el cocodrilo lo agarra de los brazos y lanza al oso polar contra una pared del edificio. Charmy trataba de golpear a Bean quien le lanzaba bombas que le impedían acercarse a su rival pero decidió volar entre el huma para picarlo por detrás con su aguijón, el pata de un gran salto y grita de dolor por la picada en su trasero. Nack trata de dispararle a Espio con su arma láser pero este usando su entrenamiento ninja y su capacidad de camuflaje aparecía y desaparecía de un lugar a otro.

Lo que nadie se percataba que una avispa robótica de color celeste llamada Buzz Bomber los estaba observando con una cámara de video sobre su cabeza y transmitía en vivo lo que estaba pasando a la base del Doctor Eggman, quien en eso momentos no estaba muy contento que digas más bien completamente fastidiado y molesto por la incompetencia de los mercenarios que contrato para espiar y capturar a su peor enemigo.

-Mmm... –El genio malvado tenía una cara de pocos amigos y humo saliendo de su cabeza.

-Fue una buena idea instalarle a un Buzz Bomber una cámara de vigilancia para ver el progreso de los Hooligans, aunque no hubiera sido mejor usarlo para espiar a Sonic. –Comento Orbot.

-Sí por qué los Hooligans están peleando con los Chaotix. –Dijo Cubot viendo lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

-¡Ya sé que pude hacer eso desde un principio, pero Sonic podría destruirlo! –Exclamo el doctor suspirando con cansado por lo que empieza a teclear en su teclado holográfico. –Es hora de mandar a los Badnik para hacer el trabajo.

Mientras los dos grupos peleaban pronto pararon cuando escucharon los gritos de las personas de la ciudad al ver que varios robots del Dr. Eggman estaban invadiendo la ciudad, principalmente los Buzz Bomber, Crabmeat, Caterkiler, Balkiry, Moto Bug, Nebula, Snail Blaster, Spinner y los Egg Pawn armados. Los Chaotix se pusieron a pelear contra los robot mientras los Hooligans sacan la Marvelous Queen le auto.

-¡Con cuidado! –Nack instruyo a sus compañeros al sacar la Hoverbike y ponerla en el suelo. La comadreja subió a su moto y se puso en comunicación con el científico. -¡Doctor, responda!

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto al responder la llamada.

-¿¡Qué hacen todos estos robots aquí!? ¡No pedimos refuerzos! –

-No son refuerzos, son sus reemplazos. –

-¿Remplazos? –Quedo confundido. –¿Cómo es que unos robot pueden reemplazarnos?

-No lo sé. Tal vez por el hecho de que... ¡PERDIERON EL TIEMPO PELEANDO CON ESOS INUTILES EN VEZ DE CAPTURAR A SONIC! -Esto último lo grito de forma estremecedora alterando a los mercenarios. -¡Pero si quieren una oportunidad para atrapar a Sonic, van a tener que aseguras de que no se valla de donde están ahora!

-¿Y cómo estar seguro de que Sonic vendrá a dónde estamos? –Pregunto Bean sonriendo cuando ve al erizo azul destruyendo Moto Bug con su Spin Dash a gran velocidad. –Olvídalo.

-Asegúrense que ese erizo no se vaya del lugar, ya que mi Eggrobo llegara con una rueda gigante para hámster que diseñe especialmente para atrapar a Sonic. Hagan que ese erizo vaya directo a la rueda y una vez que este dentro de ella no podrá parar de correr hasta agotar toda su energía. Eso es lo que tienen que hacer ¿Entendido? –

-Sí. –Dijo Nack. –Ya lo oyeron vamos por ese erizo.

Los Hooligans se pusieron en marcha mientras Sonic destruía a una Egg Pawn con su Homming Attack de forma consecutivo mientras Espio lanzaba unas Kunais que destruían a los Spinner y Nebula liberando a los animales, Charmy les hacia caras a los Snail Blaster para que lo atacaran pero los evadía justo a tiempo para que los Balkiry recibieran los disparos, Vector tomo a uno de los Caterkiller y le da vueltas para golpearlo contra los otros.

-Buena fiesta la que tienen. –Comento Sonic pateando a un Moto Bug.

-Sí, aunque en la lista de invitados no aparecen estos Badniks. –Vector le da un golpe derecho a un Egg Pawn.

-¡Agáchate! –El erizo se enrosco en su forma de Spin Ball para evitar un disparo láser y el cocodrilo se agacho cubriendo su cabeza. Ambos ven de donde vino y ven a Nack apuntándolos con su arma junto a Bean que tenía una bomba girando sobre su dedo índice derecho y Bark haciendo sonar sus nudillos. –¿Y ellos están en la lista?

-Solo se colaron entre los demás. –

-Bueno. Sonic, podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la difícil. –Dijo Nack apuntándole con su arma.

-Prefiero hacerlo a mi manera. –Respondió con su sonrisa confiada.

-Como quieras. –Disparo pero el erizo azul evade el disparo a gran velocidad.

-Un regalo Mr. Needlemouse. –El pato de lanza una bomba que nuestro héroe evade antes de que esta explote, solo para que el oso polar intentara golpear con un circular izquierdo pero logra evadirlo con una salto acrobático para aterrizar de pie y seguir corriendo.

Muy cerca de la ciudad un robot que llevaba un diseño de ropa similar al que usa el Eggman cuando era conocido como Robotnik pero su cabeza era de color gris con ojos rojos y detalles amarillos, estaba piloteando el Eggmobil que llevaba una gran rueda para hámster. Apenas llego al campo de batalla el líder de los mercenarios lo vio llegar.

-¡Bean, Bark, ya saben que hacer! –Comando la comadreja a sus compañeros quien asintieron.

El pato verde le lanzo bombas a Sonic para que este zigzagueara entre las explosiones y lo obligo a entrar en su forma de Spin Ball y rodar, cosa que el oso polar aprovecho para agarrarlo y lanzarlo hacia la arriba para que el Eggrobo lo atrapara en la rueda.

-¡Hey! ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¿¡Acaso tengo cara de hámster!? –Se quejo el erizo mientras corría dentro de la rueda.

-¡No pero sin duda alguno fuiste muy tonto al caer en esa trampa! –Nack se reía mientras subía a su moto con sus compañeros. –Doctor. Ya tenemos al erizo el plan funciono.

-Obvio que funciono por qué es mi plan. Ahora regresen a la base. –

Pusieron en marcha la Hoberbike mientras Bean le dejaba una bomba de humo a los Chaotix. Los malvados robots de Eggman y los mercenarios se iban con Sonic a un corriendo dentro de la rueda.

-¿Estas a gusto corriendo en tú rueda Sonic? –Pregunto la comadreja con una sonrisa sarcástica. –Muy pronto el doctor descubrirá que es lo que tanto escondes.

-¿Esconder? Ni que jugara a las escondidas. –

-Como sea no vas a salir de esa rueda, por qué fue diseñada para tener atrapado y no dejarte salir. –

-Eso lo veremos. –La rueda y vio que tenía al menos un espacio de tres metros de ancho por lo que se le ocurrió algo. –¿Qué pasa si me muevo de un lado a otro? –Empieza a moverse de derecha a izquierda mientras seguía corriendo haciendo que rueda se mueva de un lado a otro lo que hizo que el Eggmobil empezara a tambalearse.

-¡Oye deja de moverte o disparo! –Advirtió Nack apuntándole con su arma.

-Eso se ve divertido. ¿Crees que pueda seguir después de ti? –Bean quería correr en la rueda.

Back miro atrás y les toco los hombros a sus compañeros.

-¿Y ahora que quieres? –Señalo a atrás y vieron a los Chaotix volando detrás de ellos. Charmy llevaba volando a Espio colgado de sus pies y Vector de los pies de este. –Tienen que estar bromeando.

-Un poco más cerca Charmy que ya los tenemos. –Alentó Vector a su amigo y este apresuro el paso.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaron Morowtix! –Les apunta con su arma pero Sonic usa su Sonic Boost y va aun más rápido moviéndose de lado a lado por lo que la rueda en se balanceo hacía la Marvelous Queen golpeándola y haciendo que Nack falle el tiro y casi hacer que él y sus compañeros caigan de la moto aérea.

-¡Ahora chicos! – Charmy se balance un poco y lanza a sus amigos como si fueran proyectiles. Espio arremete un Homming Attack contra una de las uniones de la rueda debilitándola y Vector se encargo de destruirla con el mismo ataque. Sonic salió disparado hacia el cielo para caerle con gran fuerza con un Stomp sobre el Eggrobo haciendo que este explote para luego usar un Homming Attack contra la moto aérea de los Hooligas.

-¡MI MOTO! –Grito la comadre al ver que su moto fue dañada pero no le importo que fueran tirados de ella.

-Lo que fácil viene fácil se va. –Bean sonríe despreocupado y encogiendo los hombros.

-¡Callate! –Su líder estaba molesto mientras Bark se prepara para zambullirse en el mar con una bala de cañón.

Sonic se aferro a los pies de Vector mientras él se agarraba de los pies de Espio y este de los Charmy mientras eran llevado a la playa.

-Gracias por el rescate chicos. –Agradeció Sonic al estar en tierra con los demás.

-No hay de que es nuestro trabajo. –Comento Vector con una sonrisa. –A demás, de que te agradecemos por ayudarnos con esos Badniks y los Hooligans.

-¿Sabes Vector? Mientras estaba en Mobotropolis me encontré con un vendedor de Hot Dog bastante parecido a ti. –

-¿En serio? ¿No lo sabía? –Se rasco un poco la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué ese vendedor no eras... –Charmy por poco le dice la verdad pero el cocodrilo le cubre la boca, aunque el erizo lo ve con curiosidad.

-No es nada importa. Descuida. –Hablo Espio de forma calmada.

-Está bien. –El erizo sonríe otra vez. –Ya debo irme. Nos vemos en otra ocasión. –Se despide y se va corriendo a toda velocidad.

Los Chaotix también se despiden.

-Qué cansado estoy. –Dijo Vector recostándose en la arena.

-Yo estoy más cansado por cargarlos a ustedes y a Sonic. –Charmy solo se tiro en la arena.

-¿No deberíamos estar siguiendo a Sonic en este momento? –Pregunto Espio recordándoles su misión.

Sus compañeros se levantaron de golpe al recordar el trabajo que les encomendó la Reina Aleena, por lo que todos empezaron a ir en la misma dirección en la que se fue nuestro héroe, pero ya este estaba muy lejos de ellos y se la pasaron horas buscando hasta que lo encontraron solo que este ya iba en camino a Christmas Island por ya había oscurecido y debían informarle a la Reina sobre lo que descubrieron.

-...Y ese sería nuestro informe. –El cocodrilo término de relatar los sucedes del día a la Reina de la isla.

-Esperaba un poco más que eso, pero en vista de que un grupo de mercenarios trato de capturar a mi hijo y que los Badniks atacaron Station Square. Esta claro que Eggman está interesado en comportamiento de Sonic y lo que escode, lo cual lo pone en alto riesgo de peligro. –Hablo la eriza purpura soltando un pequeño suspiro. –No obstante, me alivia el saber que Sonic sigue siendo el mismo pesé a su extraño comportamiento y que este a salvo gracias a ustedes.

-Pues es lo que hacemos. –

-Somos héroes. –Dijo Charmy con orgullo.

Aleena ríe levemente por la actitud del menor del grupo.

-Así es. Sigan con el trabajo hasta saber el porqué Sonic actúa tan extraño. ¿De acuerdo? –

-Puede contar con ello. –Hablo Espio mientras asiente con los demás.

-Que pasen buenas noches, caballeros. –Colgó la llama y la eriza se puso a pensar en lo le habían dicho. – _"Es bueno saber que mi hijo no está actuando tan extraño como pensaba y que se comporta normal con sus amigos, aunque si hay algo que está haciendo que se comporte de esa forma. Tails lo sabe pero de seguro le prometió a Sonic mantenerlo en secreto por lo que no servirá de mucho preguntarle, y la misteriosa llama que recibió debe ser alguien más que sabe sobre su secreto. ¿Qué es lo que estas escondiendo?"_

En otra parte del castillo Sonic, Sonia y Manic estaba subiendo a en una de las naves del castillo, saliendo con rumbo a West Side Island. La nave aterriza en Emerald Hill Zone y se van corriendo a Knothole Village.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunto Manic al ver la villa.

-Decidí que la mejor manera de contarles el porqué de mi raro comportamiento era que lo vieran en persona. –Dijo Sonic caminando a una de las casas.

-¿Y no era más sencillo que nos lo dijeras en vez de traernos aquí de noche? –Cuestiono Sonia.

-Créanme. Es mejor que lo vean ustedes mismo. –Toco la puerta y alguien le abrió, entonces les hizo una seña a sus hermanos para que entraran con él a la casa.

-¿Sabes Sonia? Creo que vamos a necesitar más de dos capítulos para revelar el misterio. –Comento el erizo verde.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Asintió la eriza violeta mientras entraban a la casa y la puerta se cerra tras ellos.

Esta historia continuara...

-Ya me lo esperaba. –

* * *

 **Bene. Hasta aquí llego el capítulo de hoy, fue un poco más largo de lo que espera y la verdad es que quería incluir a otros personajes pero creo que ellos pueden aparecer más adelante en la historia.**

 **Y pues ahora paso a decirles unos datos sobre algunos personajes y creo que para empezar les contare un poco sobre lo Hooligan.**

 **-Los Hooligans son un grupo de mercenarios liderados por Nack the Weasel, Bean the Dynamite Duck y Bark the Polar Bear.**

 **-Nack tuvo su primera aparición el juego de Sonic Triple Trouble, en aquel juego se lo conoce por su alias "Fang the Sniper" y es contratado por Eggman para conseguir las Chaos Emerald junto con él y Knuckles antes de que Sonic y Tails lo hicieran. Cuando se terminaba una prueba especial Nack aparecerá sobre su Hoverbike la Marvelous Queen a la cual le instalara algún dispositivo además de usar su pistola de juguete para luchar contra Sonic. Su última aparición es en Sonic the Fighters, de ahí solo tuvo cameos como en Sonic Generations pero actualmente aparece más en los comic de Archie Comics. Tiene una personalidad codiciosa por los objetos de valor, joyas y dinero, además de un gusto por las mujeres hermosas y se puede enojar o desesperar fácilmente. Se lo conoce como "Fang" devido a que su colmillo izquierdo es más grande y sobre sale de su boca.**

 **-Bean tuvo su única aparición en Sonic the Fighter y aparece como personaje jugable en Fighters Megamix y Virtual Striker 2, también tuvo un cameo en Sonic Generations. Su personalidad en los juegos no fue definida, pero en los comics sabes que es hiperactivo y está un poco loco. Le atraen mucho los objetos brillantes y las explosiones. Se lo considera un personaje neutral y estaba basado en Bin y Pin de Dinamite Dux.**

 **-Bark tuvo casi el mismo número de apariciones que Bean en los juegos y su personalidad no es destacado, pero en los comics es un personaje silencioso y poco social, siendo mejor de Bean pese a sus personalidades opuestas y no ha dicho ni una solo palabra durante el transcurso de los comics. Aunque en los comic se lo considera un villano, es más un personaje neutral aunque esto no se ha especificado en los juegos.**

 **Y esos serían algunos datos de estos personajes. Ya más adelante les contare algunas cosas sobre otros personajes como los Freedom Fighters o Walter Naugus.**

 **Y ahora algunas incógnitas. ¿Quién llamo a Sonic? ¿De quién estaban hablando nuestro héroe y Tails? ¿Qué lo que le mostrara Sonic a sus hermanos? ¿La trampa de la rueda para hámster les parece familiar?**

 **Estas incógnitas y más serán resueltas en el próximo capitulo... Hasta luego.**


	3. Por los Rings

**Hola**

 **Para este capítulo se me ocurrió pasar un poco por la historia de uno de los juegos que pudo haber sido el primer juego en 3D del erizo, hablo de Sonic Xtreme. En este juego, Sonic se movía por zonas cilíndricas en 3D con una cámara en visión de ojo de pescado, a demás de que se introduciría al personaje de Tiara Boobowski una manx (una especie de gato sin cola) estaba diseñada para ser el interés amoroso de Sonic (No lo invento si quieren investiguen) y también sería un personaje jugable en el juego al igual que Tails y Knuckles. A demás de que se incluiría al padre de Tiara, el Profesor Gabezo Boobowski.**

 **No los hare esperar más así que empecemos el capítulo.**

 **Clásica declaración: Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Qué pasa con Sonic?

Capítulo numbuh three: Por los Rings

En la base del Doctor Eggman, el genio malvado estaba-

-¡ES INCREÍBLE QUE HAYAN FALLADO EN ALGO TAN SENCILLO COMO ATRAPAR A SONIC! –Le estaba gritando a los Hooligans por fallar en su misión.

-¡No fue nuestra culpa, los Morowtix interfirieron en nuestra misión! –Dijo Nack en defensa de su equipo.

-Eso lo sé, su repentina aparición en Station Square y el ver una de las naves de la Reina Aleena volando tras el avión de Sonic, me dejo baste claro lo que sucede... –

-¿Qué su majestad es muy sobreprotectora con Mr. Needlemouse? –Pregunto Bean sonriendo a lo que Bark solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡No imitación mal coloreada del Pájaro Loco! Quedo bastante claro que no soy el único con la curiosidad de que lo que está escondiendo Sonic y yo que pensaba que las mamas lo sabían todo. –

-Pero la mamá de Eggman si sabe todo lo que hace. –Hablo Orbot.

-Y lo regaña por no conquistar el mundo. –Comento Cubot.

-... –El doctor estaba fastidiado por lo que habían dicho sus dos robots subordinados. –Cambiando el tema, les voy a asignarles una nueva misión. –Les muestra una isla en una pantalla holográfica. –Mientras mandaba a mis Badniks para ayudarlos en Station Square lograron divisar esta isla a la distancia, donde lograron detectar una gran cantidad de energía de los Rings, lo que significa que debe haber un gran lago de Rings en esa isla. Mande a unos cuantos de mis robots para ubicar y asegurar el lago pero algo hay los destruyo. Quiero que los cuatro vallan encuentren y aseguren el lago.

-¿Cuatro? –Cuestiono la comadreja.

-Pero Humpty Dumpty, nosotros somos solo tres. –Dijo Bean sonriendo. –¿Acaso quiere unirse a nuestro grupo?

-Espera ¿¡Qué!? –Se sorprendió el científico y el pato lo abrazo.

-Esto será grandioso. Nos contaremos historias, iremos a comer helado, haremos pijamadas los fines de semanas y... –

-¡No me refiero a mi tonto! –Empuja al pato lejos de él. –Me refiero a él. –Seña a hacia una de las puertas y sale caminando de entre las sombras el döppelganger metálico de nuestro héroe, Metal Sonic.

-¿Metal Sonic? ¿Qué no se había revelado contra usted y luego fue destruido? –Pregunto Nack con escepticismo.

-Sí, pero regreso a Eggmanland para servirme. –

-Después de que lo encontráramos tirado, destrozado y golpeado en South Island. –Interrumpió Orbot.

-Y por alguna extraña razón tenía quemaduras de alto grado. –Continuo Cubot.

-¿Y este robot nos ayudara en esta nueva misión? –Pregunto la comadreja.

-¿Ayudarlos? Ajajajaja. –Al doctor le hizo gracia lo que dijo. –Metal Sonic los va estar supervisando a ustedes, a los Egg Fighters, los Egg Launchers y los Aero-Chasers para asegurar toda la isla. (Robots que aparecen en Sonic Unleashed)

-¿¡Es enserio!? –Parecía incrédulo. –Dejara que ese montón de lata oxidada este a cargo de esta misión. –Señala al erizo metálico quien se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues no creo que pueda estropear esta misión más de lo que ustedes estropearon la suya. Ahora vayan a prepararse. –

-Oky-Doky Humpty-Dumpty. –Dijo Bean con ánimo y haciendo un salido militar, Bark solo asiente muy serio para luego salir de la salo con sus compañeros, su líder estaba mascullando entre dientes molesto.

-Ve a prepararte junto con los demás Badniks en este momento. –Eggman le ordeno a Metal Sonic y este asintiendo se va de la sala.

-¿Está seguro de que Metal Sonic estaba bajo su completo control? –Pregunto Cubot.

-Por supuesto, después de todo yo lo construí y se cómo programarlo para tener bajo mi control. –

-Pero no puede ignorar el hecho de que Metal Sonic ya se había revelado contra usted en el pasado. Cuando se hizo pasar por usted para destruirlo a usted y sus enemigos, cuando en la carrera del Gran Prix le robo información de los corredores. –

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! No me lo recuerdes, no obstante tengo un As bajo la manga en caso de que se revele contra mí. –Sonríe de forma siniestra mientras ríe y sus dos ayudantes robóticos también se ríen. –Oigan. ¿¡Quien les dijo que se podían reír!? Vamos a dormir.

Todos se retiraron a dormir esa noche. A la mañana siguiente, las tropas robóticas de Eggman, los Hooligans y Metal Sonic estaban listos para partir al alba.

-Señor, los robots están listos para partir. –Informo Orbot.

-Qué aborden el Egg Carrier para llevarlos a la isla lo antes posible. –Ordeno Eggman.

-En seguida. –Cubot empieza a teclear los comandos. La nave aterrizo en frente de las tropas y los robots empiezan a subir por las compuertas de la nave, los mercenarios van sobre la Marvelous Queen y Metal Sonic sube gracias a su propulsor. Una vez que todos subieron las puertas se cierran, la nave despega se dirigen a las coordenadas de la isla. –Están en camino y llegaran en tiempo aproximado de 23 minutos.

-Muy pronto tender a mi disposición una vasta cantidad de Rings para potenciar a mis todos mis robots y nadie será capaz de detenerme ni siquiera Sonic. ¡Oh ho ho ho! –El genio malvado se reía de forma malvada.

En la isla, en lo profundo del bosque se encontraba una gran lago y a la orilla de este se veía a un Manx obeso mayor de color marrón claro de ojos azules con una gran barba y una espesa ceja blancas, vestido de una camisa y guantes blancos, pantalón marrón rojizo y zapatos marrones, este es el Profesor Gazebo Boobowski quien estaba observando el lago que estaba brillando y del fondo salían burbujas de a montón.

-Justo a tiempo. –Dijo el profesor sonría mientras del lago varios Rings salían dsiparados a la superficie. -¡Tiara! ¿¡Ya estas lista!?

¡Allá voy! –Se escucho la voz de una chica y a la distancia se veía a una joven y bonita Manx del mismo color de pelaje y ojos del profesor, solo que tiene el hocico color piel, un cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo con una banda roja, ella estaba vestida con la parte superior de un bikini y un pantalón deportivo rojos, zapatos deportivos rojos con blanco, guantes blancos con bandas rojas y calcetines blancos. Esta es la hija del profesor Boobowski, Tiara quien estaba corriendo a gran velocidad para dar un gran salto y agarra todos los anillos que estaba en el aíre para aterrizar del mismo lado que estaba su padre. –Y consigue un gran aterrizaje.

-Muy bien hecho hija. –El trae una capsula contenedora.

-No hay que papi. –Ella los pone los anillos en la capsula. –Disculpa si me tarde un poco es que estaba atendiendo a nuestros pequeños invitados.

-Descuida, no te tardaste ni un solo segundo. Ven vamos a la casa. –Empieza a caminar y ella la sigue.

Tras unos minutos llegan a una casa como para cinco personas y al entra ese veía una sala de estar donde estaban unos pequeños animales comiendo unos bocadillos, el profesor va a su laboratorio.

-Ya volvimos amiguito. –Tiara se sienta a uno de los sillones. –¿Disfrutaron los bocadillos? –Pregunto sonriendo y ellos asintieron sonriendo. –Me alegro mucho.

-Tiara ¿Quieres venir un segundo al laboratorio? –

-Voy. –Se levanta y entra al laboratorio de su padre que tiene todo lo que necesita para sus investigaciones. -¿Qué sucede? –El estaba en frente de su mesa de trabajo

-¿Recuerdas como llegaron nuestros invitados? –

-Sí, ellos estaban dentro de unos robots muy extraños. –Ella se acerca a la mesa y ve los restos de los robots destrozados. -¿Qué pasa algo malo?

-Podríamos estar en graves problemas. Estos no son robots ordinarios, son Badniks. -

-¿Badniks? –Ella pregunto.

-Así es y solo conozco una persona capaz de construir esta clase de robot, Robotnik. –Se vía muy serio.

-¿No es ese genio loco con forma de huevo del que me hablaste? –

-En efecto y puede que no tarde en venir a nuestra isla. –

De repente se escucha el sonido de una nave acercándose. Todos salieron de la casa y vieron que se estaba acercando el Egg Carrier por los cielos.

-Esa es una gran nave. –La chica estaba asombrada y los animalitos se apegaron a ella temblando de miedo. –Esa nave esta asustando a los animales.

-No los culpo. Mira el símbolo que está a un costado de la nave. –Señala el símbolo del Imperio Eggman. –Ese símbolo le pertenece a Robotnik.

En ese momento la nave abrió sus compuertas de ellas empezaron a salir los Egg Figthers y Egg Launchers cayendo a la isla, pero sus para caídas se activaron de forma automática para que aterrizaran seguros, fueron seguidos por los Aeró-Chasers que volaban con sus jetpacks, Los Hooligans iban delante de estos con Metal Sonic en frente de ellos.

Metal Sonic hizo sus ruidos robóticos a lo que la mitad de los robots fueron a reguardar el lago y la otra mitad a registrar toda la isla.

-¡Vamos todos adentro, no tenemos mucho tiempo! –El profesor llevo a todos al interior de la casa, el fue a su laboratorio y le entrego a su hija un cetro con un joya azul encima. -¡Tiara tienes que llevarte el cetro mágico contigo úsalo para protegerte a ti y a nuestros amigos!

-¿¡Pero qué es lo que tú vas a hacer!? –Pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Voy a tratar de contactar ayuda para enfrentar esta amenaza. –

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Yo me quedo aquí a pelear con esos robots. –Ella se puso sería y dispuesta a luchar. –Puedo con ellos.

-Tiara, esos robots no son como los de ayer son más, con ellos vienen gente muy peligrosa y un robot que no es como los otros. –El la tomo de los hombros. –Yo sé que eres una joven fuerte, te he enseñado todo lo que sé pero esto no es algo para lo que te he preparado y como padre mi deber es protegerte. Ahora vete, mantente a salvo y espera por la ayuda en el lado sur de la isla.

Ella no quería irse pero entendía perfectamente lo que pasa.

-Está bien. –Asintió aunque tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y le dio un abrazo a su padre.

-No será por mucho tiempo pequeña. –Él le corresponde el abrazo. –Ahora ve.

Deja de abrazarlo y se va de la casa con el cetro y los animales mientras él se quedo en la casa. Cuando vio que su hija se fue, el profesor encendió su computadora y activo su cámara para enviar un video-mensaje.

-A mis queridos colegas científicos quien pueda recibir este mensaje, les estoy pidiendo ayuda. La isla en la que vivo está siendo invadida por los robots del Doctor Robotnik y necesito su ayuda. Envié a mi hija Tiara a la parte sur de la isla a esperar por ayuda. –Se hollé como alguien derriba la puerta. –Deprisa, que no hay mucho tiempo. –Termina el mensaje y lo manda a sus conocidos.

El sonido de un arma hace que el profesor se asuste y se voltea lentamente para ver quién era

-Vaya. Vaya. Parece que encontramos a un habitante en esta isla. –Nack lo estaba apuntando con su arma mientras tenía a Bark y a Bean a su derecha y Metal Sonic a su izquierda.

-¡Holis! –Saludo Bean.

En la Knotole Vigalle, en una de las casas se encontraba a un erizo muy parecido a Sonic pero este es mayor de unos 57 años con un pelaje de color azul ligeramente más claro y de ojos azules, un espeso bigote y cejas gris claro, guantes blancos y zapatos morrones con amarillo y blanco, el es el profesor Charles the Hedgehog o más conocido como el Tío Chuck quien ahora está tomando un café en la mañana mientras revisa sus investigaciones en su computadora.

¿Mm? –Ve que recibió algo. -¿Un mensaje? Y es de... ¿Gazebo Boobowski? –Está sorprendido no había oído de su buen amigo en mucho tiempo y pensó que si le envió un mensaje debe ser urgente, por lo que reprodujo el video-mensaje observándolo por completo y recibiendo también las coordenadas de la isla. –Será mejor que me comunique con los Freedom Figthers. –Se puso en contacto con su líder.

En el castillo Acorn, en Mobotropolis. Sally estaba ocupada leyendo unos libros de la biblioteca del castillo cuando su computadora de mano se movío.

-Sally, el Profesor Chuck mando un mensaje y es urgente. –Hablo una voz femenina de la computadora.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto la ardilla mientras abría su computadora.

Entonces se materializo una lince holográfica de su misma edad de color marrón claro con negro en las puntas de sus orejas, sobre el puente de su nariz y por debajo de sus ojos que son de color verde con cabello medio largo dividido en los extremos, vestida con un vestido purpura con blanco sin mangas ni tirantes con la cola dividida y un pequeño broche sobre el pecho, pantalones negros, zapatos negros con blanco y tobilleras blancas con boches pequeños, lo guantes negros y blanco con muñequeras purpuras. Esta es Nicole the Holo-Lynx.

-Sí y dice que necesita nuestra ayuda para salvar a un amigo suyo de los robots del Doctor Eggman en un isla. –

-Bien. Vamos por Antoine y Bunnie, para ir por los demás. –La princesa se levanta de su asiento y deja el libro en la mesa.

-Ellos ya deben estar en la Sky Patrol. –

-Entonces iremos haya. –Asintió.

Ambas se fueron del castillo y se dirigieron Wood Zone en donde la nave de los Freedom Fighters estaba siendo reparada por Tails y Rotor este último estaba dándole los últimos arreglos a los motores.

-¿Ya terminaron de reparar los motores? –Pregunto alguien con acento francés que es un coyote de pelaje marrón y amarillo claro, cabello rubio y ojos azules, que usa botas rojas, guantes blancos con bandas rojas y un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, unas correas grises cruzadas en forma de "X" en su torso, un cinturón blanco con una franja roja y del lado derecho llevaba su espada en la funda, este es Antoine D'Coolette quien estaba impaciente.

-No falta mucho Antoine. Por cierto. ¿Podrías pasarme la llave que está allí? –Pregunto Rotor señalando el objeto en el suelo, ya que el está trabajando sobre los motores.

-Bien sûr. –El toma la llave de un gran salta logra subir a los motores y le entrega la llave a su amigo. –Aquí tienes.

-Muchas gracias. –Usa la llave para apretar unas tuercas flojas. –Listo, con eso la nave ya debe estar lista.

-¿Podrá volar dentro de poco? –

-Dalo por hecho. Ven vamos al puente para hacer que despegue. –Camina al interior de la nave con su compañero.

Entran al puente de la nave desde donde se controla a la nave donde Tails estaba revisando que todos los sistemas de la nave estén en óptimas condiciones.

-¿Qué tal quedo? –Pregunto la morsa.

-Quedo perfecto dentro de poco podremos despegar. –Aviso el joven zorro con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno saber. –

-Muchachos tenemos una llamada. –Aviso una voz femenina que entraba por las puertas corredizas y era una coneja de pelaje anaranjado claro y su hocico blanco al igual que su cola, ojos color verde y una sombra de ojos color purpura sobre los parpados y su alrededor, su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo y tres grandes mechones en la frente, su oreja derecha está un poco caída, viste un leotardo rosa y usa un solo guante derecho con un banda rosa en la muñeca, pero algo que resalta mucho es que su brazo izquierdo y piernas son robóticas a demás de usar un anillo en su dedo anular de su mano robótica. Esta es Bunnie D'Coolette, la esposa de Antoine.

Tras ella apareció Omochao quien proyecta una pantalla holográfica de sus ojos en donde se puede ver a Sally.

-¿Qué sucede Sally? –Pregunto Rotor.

-Tenemos una misión de rescate. ¿La Sky Patrol esta reparada? –Pregunto la ardilla.

-Ya está funcionando como antes. –Informo Tails.

-Genial. Iré con Nicole, Cream, Cheese y el tío Chuck para allá. Llamen a Sonic, a Amy y Big lo antes posible. –

-Sí. –Dijeron todos los presentes.

Mientras en el castillo de los Hedgehog en Christmas Island, la familia real estaba disfrutando de su desayuno muy tranquilo.

-¿Alguien puede pasarme el jarabe para los panqueques? –Pregunto Manic mientras comía.

-Ten pero deja de comer con la boca llena. Es asqueroso. –Sonia le paso el jarabe aunque estaba cansada del comportamiento de su hermano.

-Ay no empieces. –Aprieta el bote y dispara un chorro hacia su boca.

-Oye no hagas eso aquí. Sonic ayúdame quieres. –

-Lo siento hermana, pude quitarle su vicio al robo pero todo lo demás está fuera de mi alcance. –El erizo azul le da una mordida a su panqueque.

-Oye Bro. ¿Quieres un poco? –Manic dispara un chorro de jarabe al aíre y este estaba a punto de caer en el suelo pero Sonic lo trapa con la boca para levantar su pulgar derecho. –Y es un Touch Down.

-Que inmaduros son. –Sonia estaba fastidiada por la actitud de sus hermanos mientras estos ríen.

-Relájate hermana. Ten toma un poco. –Le dispara el jarabe a la eriza violeta quien se cubre tras un panqueque. –Buena defensa Sonia.

-¡Oye, el cabello no! –Reprocho al erizo verde quien se puso a reír al igual que Sonic y en solo unos segundos su hermana también se pone a reír.

La Reina Aleena sonríe contenta al ver a sus tres hijos divertirse juntos.

-Me alegra ver que no han cambiado mucho desde que eran unos niños muy pequeños. –Suspira un poco y los mira con mucho cariño. –Y pensar que en una semana cumplirán los dieciocho años. Como pasa el tiempo.

-Por favor, ma. No querrás ponerte sentimental ahorra. –Manic se frota un de su ojos. –Ya estamos grandes.

-Y lo dice el erizo que quiere llorar. –Sonia se burla un poco de su hermano quien la mira algo molesto.

-Vamos lo dos, no es momento de pelear estamos todos pasando un buen rato juntos en familia y querrán arruinarlo. –Hablo Sonic con algo de firmeza.

-Su hermano tiene razón, no todos los días podemos pasar el tiempo así. –Hablo su madre a lo que Soniz y Manic asintieron y se dieron la mano.

Tras el desayuno estaban caminados por uno de los pasillos.

-Debo atender unos deberes reales pero tengo algo de tiempo libre para ver sus listas de invitados. Sí es que ya las tienen listas. –

-Aquí están. –Sonia le entrega a su madre las listas de sus invitados y la de sus hermanos.

-Muy bien. Los veré después, cuídense. –Aleena se va por el pasillo.

-Adiós mamá. –Se despidieron los erizos mientras van por otro lado en ese momento Sonic recibe una llamada de Tails.

-Hola amigo ¿Qué pasa? –Contesto su llamada.

-Sonic tienes que venir lo antes posible a la Sky Patrol tenemos una misión de rescate. –

-Estaré allí lo antes posible. –Cuelga. –Bueno hermanos, debe irme me necesitan en otro lado. Adiós –Ellos le iban a decir algo pero este se fue a súper velocidad.

-¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado preguntarle por lo de anoche. –Hablo Sonia.

-Yo solo me pregunto cómo es que pude perder contra ti. –Dijo algo frustrado el erizo verde por la apuesta.

-Eso me recuera que debes pagarme diez dólares. –Ella extiende su mano y este le da la cantidad de plata acordada.

Por otra parte, Sonic sube a su auto, Speed Star (el auto que usa en la saga de juegos Sonic & Sega All-Star Racing), el cual enciende y pone en marcha a toda velocidad conduciéndolo por todo el reino y siendo saludado por varios de sus habitantes, llega al muelle desde donde salta y transforma el auto en una lancha y nave a toda marcha. Tarda entre veinticinco y trencita minutos en poder ver West Side Island y la Sky Patrol volando en el aíre.

-Sabía que Tails y Rotor lograrían repararla. Es hora de volar. –Ve una gran ola y la monta a gran velocidad para dar un gran salto y transformar su vehículo en un avión el cual empieza a ganar altitud hasta que está a la altura de la gran nave, la cual abre su hangar y el logra aterrizar transformando al Speed Star nuevamente en un auto para estacionarlo junto al Tornado. Sale del auto y va corriendo a la sala de reuniones donde estaban todos los miembros de los Freedom Fighters. –Hola. ¿Me extrañaron?

-Qué bueno que llegaste, ahora toma asiento. –Dijo Sally mientras este saludaba a sus compañeros y al Profesor Hedgehog, tomo asiento y Amy se sentó a su lado acercándose a él. –Bueno, el tío Chuck nos pidió su ayuda para rescatar a un amigo suyo que se encuentra en problemas. Nicole reproduce el video-mensaje. –Su amiga digital pone el video en la pantalla y todos lo ven.

-Ese es uno de mis colegas científicos y amigo, el Profesor Gabezo Boobowski. –Hablo el erizo mayor.

-Espere un segundo. ¿Está hablando del Profesor Boobowski? –Pregunto Rotor algo sorprendido.

-¿Lo conoces? –Pregunto Antoine.

-Pues claro. ¿Quién crees que desarrollo e invento la maquinaria que nos permite aprovechar el poder de lo Rings? –

-Rotor tiene razón. El Profesor Boobowski estudio las propiedades energéticas de los Rings y también desarrollo la maquinaría para aprovechar su poder como una fuente de energía alternativa, después de eso el desapareció con su hija Tiara cuando esta era muy pequeña. –Hablo Charles. –Por lo visto, descubrió una isla que posee un gran lago Ring. Debió haberse ido hay para continuar con sus estudio en privado.

-Y ahora, el cabeza de huevo está invadiendo su isla para tener la mayor fuente de Rings en el mundo bajo su poder. –Sonic se puso serió.

-Precisamente y si llega a tener las investigaciones del Profesor Boobowski, podría crear robot más poderosos con la energía de los Rings. –

-Po suerte la Sky Patrol ya está en marcha a las coordenadas de la isla, pero tardara lo mejor será que nos movilicemos lo antes posible. Tails, Sonic y Amy irán el Tornado. Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor y yo iremos en el Twisted. Nicole, Cream y Big se quedaran aquí con Chuck en caso de que necesitemos apoyo. –Ordeno Sally y todos se pusieron en marcha.

En la parte sur de la isla, Tiara estaba siendo perseguida por tres Aéro-Chasers que le disparaban sus rayos y ella los esquivaba con gran agilidad y velocidad.

-¡Muy bien, robots tontos! ¡Quieren pelea, entonces eso tendrán! –La manx salta sobre un árbol para evadir los laser y estar a la altura de los robots, saca su cetro el cual lanza esferas de energía azul que los destruye. –¡Sí! –Pero a parecen unos misiles que van hacia ella. –Oh oh. –Vuelva a lanzar esferas de energía para destruirlos mientras cae y rueda en el suelo. –Eso estuvo cerca.

Ocho Egg Figthers la rodean y estaban armados con escudos y espadas. Uno ataca con su espada por la derecha pero la chica se agacha para evitarlo y rueda para evadir un tajo vertical de otro, ella hace una cuarta baja para evitar el ataque de otro robot contraatacando con una Dropkick en espiral y luego lanzar esferas de energía destruyendo a tres de ellos. Corre y salta para lanzar una pata voladora contra un robot, quien la bloqueo con su escudo pero ella se impulsa hacia arriba y caer con fuerza sobre el robot usando como un muelle para caerle encima a los otros cuatro robots restantes y destruirlos con las esferas de energía.

-Si puede con estos robots entonces puedo salvar a mi padre. –Sonríe de forma confiada, pero esa sonrisa se borra al ver que más Aero-Chasers y Egg Launchers se acercaban velozmente. –O tal vez no. –Empieza a correr en dirección a la playa con la esperanza de que pudiera ver si venía la ayuda pero no veía que alguna nave se acercara, por lo que se puso en guardia esperando a los robots, pero paso sobre ella unas sobras de unos aviones y de ellas cae Sonic en su forma de Spinball destruyendo a los robots con su Homming Attack, Bunnie lo acompaña descendiendo con sus zapatos cohetes y convirtiendo su brazo robótico en cañón laser que dispara destruyendo a dos Egg Launchers, Sally baja en su Ex-gear y corta a un Aéro-Chaser con las cuchillas holográficas solidas de sus aros en las muñecas, Rotor también baja en su tabla voladora y golpea a otro Aero-Chaser mientras Amy aplasta a un Egg-Launcher con su Piko Piko Hammer. La joven manx estaba impresionada de que estos desconocidos llegaran y destruyeran fácilmente a los robots en especial del erizo azul que destruyo a la mayoría de los robots a gran velocidad y muy fácilmente.

-Eso estuvo sencillo. –Dijo Sonic acercándose al grupo. –Ojala que Eggman no se esté quedando sin robots.

-Los robots estaban ocupados, tuvimos suerte que no nos notaron al llegar de lo contrario hubiéramos tenido muchos problemas. –Hablo Sally luego miro a Tiara como a los demás y esta se puso en guardia.

-¿¡Quienes son usted!? ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? –Pregunto la chica algo alarmada por su repentina aparición. -¿¡Acaso están con eso robots!? –El erizo azul se le acerca. –No te acerques.

-Descuida estamos de tú lado, sino no te hubiéramos ayudado a destruir a esos robots que te perseguían. ¿No crees? –Hablo con sonrisa amistosa.

La manx se lo pensó un poco y el tenía razón, estaban del mismo lado que ella por lo que no podían ser enemigos.

-Bueno... No creo que sean enemigos pero siguen siendo desconocidos. –Dijo ella muy seria.

-Sí disculpa. Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. –Se presento a sí mismo.

-Yo soy la princesa Sally. –

-Hola. Yo soy Rotor. –

-Hola. Mi nombre es Bunnie. –

-Mucho gusto, soy Amy. –

En la playa, escuchan que unos aviones aterrizan cerca de ellos que eran el Tornado y el Twisted, este último era purpura, de los cuales bajaron Tails y Antoine respectivamente.

-¿Ellos también son sus amigos? –Pregunto Tiara.

-Lo somos. Soy Miles Prower pero puedes decirme Tails. –

-Yo soy Antoine D'Collette. –

-Somos los Freedom Fighters. ¿Tú debes ser Tiara? ¿No? –Hablo la líder del grupo.

-Sí. ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? –Pregunto esta de forma seria.

Sonic decide explicarle el asunto pero a una distancia media Metal Sonic los estaba espiando y luego se fue sin hacer el menor ruido para que no lo escucharan. En la casa del Profesor Boobowski, los robots estaba sacando los contenedores de Rings de esta y los llevaban al Egg Carier mientras Nack se pone en contacto con el Doctor Eggman, quien en estos momentos estaba tomando una taza de café, cuando recibe la video llamada de la comadre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Pregunto el científico.

-Logramos asegurar la isla y encontrado un gran lago de Rings, a demás de que hemos tomado a un habitante de la isla como prisionero. –Le informo de su estatus.

-¿Lo dices enserio? –Dudaba de su palabra mientras tomaba café.

-Véalo por usted mismo. –Gira la cámara hacia el Profesor Gazebo, quien estaba atado y siendo vigilado por dos Egg Fighters. Eggman al verlo escupe de sorpresa la bebida.

-Vaya. Vaya. Vaya. –Sonríe de forma siniestra. –Pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que el Profesor Boobowski. Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Doctor Robotnik. Me imagine que estaba detrás de esto cuando vi a unos robot impulsados por animales. –El manx estaba muy serio.

-Si eso eran mis primeros modelos hasta que pude emplear la energía de los Rings para impulsar a robots más poderosos como los que te están vigilando. –

-De eso me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? –

-Nada más lejos de mis planes de dominar el mundo, voy a tomar el reino de Mobotropolis con la ayuda de robots potenciados por el poder de los Rings y todo gracias a la gran cantidad de Rings que posees. ¡Ho hohohoho! –Se ríe.

-Diseñe la tecnología para aprovechar la energía de los Rings como una fuente de energía alternativa, jamás para impulsar maquinarias bélicas como tus robots. –

-Sí es una pena pero así es la vida, por lo que también voy a llevarme la información de tus investigaciones para mejor a mis maquinas. –

-¡No conseguirás salirte con la tuya! Mi hija ya debe estar viniendo a rescatarme con la ayuda que pedí. –

-¿De verdad tienes fe en que alguien vendrá a rescatarte? ¡Ja! Nadie ha sabido de ti en años y esperas a que vengan a rescatarte. –Se empieza a reír de la gracia. –No creo que mis robots tenga problemas en atrapar a tú hija.

-Le he enseñado todo lo que sé, conoce perfectamente la isla, no debes subestimarla. –

-Como si mis robots no pudieran encargarse de una simple niña. –Se ríe mientras el profesor lo mira con seriedad y desafío.

De repente Metal Sonic apareció y empezó a hablar con sus ruidos robóticos.

-¿Te importaría repetir eso? –

-Espera, que ni yo sé lo que él dijo. –Hable como si nada mientras active un traductor de sonidos robóticos a español. –Ahora sí dilo de nuevo.

-Señor. E seguido con algunos robots a una chica manx, la mitad fueron destruidos por esta pero el resto fueron destruidos por Sonic y los Freedom Fighters. –Hablo Metal Sonic con una voz de robot. –Llegaron en un menor tiempo a lo anticipado.

-¿¡Qué!? –Se sorprendió el doctor y luego se enojo. –Esa banda de animales salvajes. Encárgate de ellos lo antes posible. –Ordeno a su robot quien asintió y se fue muy velozmente. Luego miro a los Hooligans. –Ustedes tratan de conseguir toda la información de la computadora de Boobowski.

-Entendido. Doctor Eggy. –Bean empezó a presionar las teclas a lo loco en la computadora del profesor.

-¿No quiere que nos encarguemos de Sonic y sus amigos? –Nack cargaba su pistola.

-Por supuesto que no, se quedaran en donde están y vigilaran al profesor hasta que consigan transferirme la información de sus investigaciones. ¿Quedo claro? –Hablo muy enserio.

-Está bien. –Mascullo entre dientes la comadreja mientras Eggman corta la comunicación.

En otra parte Sonic y los Freedom Fighters estaba atravesando el bosque de la isla mientras eran guiados por Tiara, quien conocía cada lugar de la isla por lo que no les iba a tomar mucho tiempo llegar a su casa pero iban de forma sigilosa tratando de no llamar la atención de los robots.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a velocidad de perezoso? –El erizo azul se estaba quejando en voz baja.

-Por qué debemos rescatar al profesor Gazebo, pero no podemos dejar que sepan que estemos aquí de lo contrario lastimaran al profesor. –Le explico Sally.

-La verdad es que si algunos de nosotros los distraemos pateando sus traseros, el resto puede ir al rescatar al profesor–

Todos se detuvieron ante la idea del erizo.

-La verdad es que ese es un buen plan. –Afirmo Tails.

-Estoy de acuerdo, les será más difícil atraparnos si estamos separados. –Comento Rotor los demás asintieron aunque la líder lo estaba considerando.

-Puede funcionar aunque podríamos perder el elemento sorpresa, pues sabrían que estamos aquí. –

-Mantener el elemento sorpresa no será al fácil. –Dijo Tiara asomándose un poco por los arbustos.

-¿Por qué los dices? –

-Por qué hay esta uno de los robots que me perseguía y ahora que lo veo es bastante parecido a Sonic. –

Los Freedom Fighters abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y se asomaron por los arbustos solo para ver que el malvado clon metálico de nuestro héroe los estaba buscando de un lado a otro.

-¿Aun tenemos el elemento sorpresa princesa? –Pregunto Antoine.

-Olvidemos eso y pongamos el plan de Sonic en marcha. Sonic, realizara la distracción, mientras el resto seguiremos a Tiara para rescatar al profesor. ¿Crees poder hacerlo? –

-Oye. ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? ¿No? –El erizo sonreía con gran ánimo.

-Tan mucho cuidado Sonic. –Dijo Amy algo preocupada pero este le sonríe y levanta el pulgar.

En ese momento el erizo metálico estaba pasando justo cerca de ellos cuando el erizo azul lo golpeo de sorpresa con su Homming Attack mandándolo unos metros lejos de donde estaban sus amigos. Metal Sonic logra reponerse del golpe y ve como su enemigo pasa a su lado muy velozmente.

-¡Atrápame si puede imitación de hojalata! –Sonic corre con su súper velocidad mientras lo seguía su copia robótica.

-Vaya que Sonic es veloz. –Tiara estaba muy fascinada por la velocidad.

-Sonic no solo es veloz, él es el mejor. –Hablo la eriza rosa a lo que la manx asintió.

-Bueno Tiara llévanos a tú casa. –Dijo Sally sobre su Hoverboard.

-Cuenten con ello. –Tiara empieza a correr a gran velocidad seguida por los demás.

En otra parte Sonic había conseguido llamar la atención no solo de Metal Sonic si no del resto de los robot en la isla. Los Aero-Chasers trataban de usar sus laser sobre el pero Sonic conseguía evitarlos con su gran velocidad y agilidad aun con Metal Sonic pisándole los palones, los Egg Fighters trataron de detenerlo pero nuestro héroe lograba golpearlos al aumentar su velocidad con su Boost antes de que estos reaccionaran mandándolos a volar contra los Aéro-Chasers y destruyéndolos. Metal Sonic uso su Boost para alcanzarlo, ambos estaban en medio de una lucha a alta velocidad chocando uno contra el otro hasta que Metal Sonic empieza a carga un rayo de energía en su pecho y disparándolo contra Sonic quien al último segundo consigue evadir el rayo con gran salto y se acerca con su Air Boost a su enemigo para luego atacar con su Homming Attack pero este lo bloquea generando un escudo de energía purpura con forma de rombo para protegerse.

-Se nota que Egghead ha lo grado mejorarte desde la última vez que te hice pedazos. –Admitió el erizo azul sonriendo.

-Tú esfuerzos por derrotarme son inservibles, mejor que aceptes la derrota sin la ayuda de nadie no podrás vencerme. –Metal Sonic lo miraba de forma altiva y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y qué hay de las veces que de derrote por mi propia cuenta? ¿Ah? –

-Solo me derrotaste por qué no tenía mis mejoras, pero ahora es diferente. –

-Eso está por verse. –Sonic empieza a correr a súper velocidad y Metal Sonic lo sigue a la misma velocidad.

En la casa de Tiara, Bean trataba de acceder a las investigaciones del profesor Boobowski en su computadora, pero parecía que más tecleaba a lo loco que buscaba escribir posibles claves de acceso.

-¿Cómo se puede jugar Minecraft aquí? –Pregunto el pato.

-¡Olvídate de tus juego por un segundo y accede a la información de la computadora! –Le grito Nack ya cansado del poco profesionalismo de su compañero. –¡Bark has algo! –El oso polar estaba de brazos cruzados y apoyado en una pared, por lo que se acerca a la computadora aleja a Bean del teclado y golpe el teclado con un golpe de martillo lo cual hubiera dañado la computadora pero consiguió acceder a las investigaciones del profesor. –Eso está mejor. Ahora cárgalas en este disco. –Le lanza un disco en blanco, el cual pone en la computadora y empieza a descargar las investigaciones a esta.

 _-"No puedo dejar que se lleven mi trabajo"_ –Pensó Gazebo al ver que estaban robando su estudios estaba buscando en su laboratorio algo que lo pudiera ayudar a escaparse y a evitar que roben su información, pero estaba atado a una silla y sin poder moverse entonces recordó que en su escritorio estaba en un anillo cuya gema era igual al del cetro de su hija. Por lo que intento moverse hacia el escritorio pero solo consiguió hacer ruido para que la comadreja le apuntara con su pistola láser.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Le pregunto muy serio.

-Solo trataba de buscar mi anillo. Está en mi escritorio, en el cajón del lado derecho. ¿Puedes buscarlo? –

Nack no estaba muy convencido por lo que fue por dicho objeto y encontró un anillo de oro con una gema color ámbar. Bean al ver la gema no pudo resistirse al ver como esta brillaba.

-Precioso... –Dijo el pato con los ojos puestos en el anillo solo para recibir un coletazo por parte de su líder.

-Deja de hacer eso que a veces me asustas. –Reviso el anillo no le pareció nada fuera de lo común. –¿Qué lo que tiene de especial esta cosa?

-Lo hice el día en que mi hija y yo llegamos a esta isla, tiene mucho valor para mí. –Respondió el manx.

-Debe tener mucho valor sentimental. –Lo examina un poco más y sonríe. –Pero más me interesa las ganancias que puedan darme por él. Me lo quedo. –Lo guarda en su cinturón, pero Bean consigue quitárselo sin que se dé cuenta.

-Precioso... –Lo miraba con una gran sonrisa atraído por la gema del anillo.

-Oye. ¿Quieres que te enseñe un truco que sé hacer con él? –Pregunto el profesor.

-¿Hace truco? ¿Cómo cuales? –

-Pues... han... puede hacer un Show láser. –

-¿De verdad? Muestre me. Por favor. –

-Necesito que me lo pongas en uno de mis dedos, en cualquiera está bien. –El pato se lo pone en su dedo índice derecho. Gazebo aprovecha para poner el anillo contra las cuerdas y la gema empieza a brillar quemando la cuerda que lo tenía atado justo cuando terminaron de descargar sus investigaciones.

-¿¡Qué es lo que esta paso!? –Pregunto Nack tomando su pistola.

-Solo estoy haciendo unos trucos de magia como este. –Dispara un rayo de energía contra su computadora destruyéndola en el acto haciendo que toda la habitación se llene de humo. Entre todo el huma el profesor aprovecha para recuperar el disco y salir de su casa lo antes posible destruyendo a los robot que estaban resguardando la entrada. Una vez fuera empezó a correr en dirección hacia donde se había ido su hija.

Los Hooligans salieron de la casa tosiendo humo aunque Bean estaba aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

-¡Haga otro truco señor gato sin cola! –Sonreía por el acto de magia que vio.

-¡Cabeza hueva! ¡Se nos está escapado y es tú culpa! –Lo regaño la comadreja.

-¿Y yo que hice? –Pregunto con inocencia a lo que sus compañeros lo vieron con caras de obvio. –Ohhh... –Finalmente se dio cuenta. –Lo siento.

-Pues disculparte cuando lo atrapemos de nuevo. –Subió a su Hoverbike.

Bark le estaba instalando un talador a la Marvelous Queen y luego se sube a ella como su alocado amigo. Nack pone en marcha la moto y activa el taladro para poder atravesar entre los árboles.

Gazebo los vio venir y trato de correr los más rápido posible pero se le acercaban muy rápido.

-No tiene a donde esconderse profe, mejor se rinde antes de que salga herido. –Advirtió pero el manx les disparo con la gema de su anillo cosa que no fue difícil de evadir aunque disparo por segunda vez dándole a la moto aérea cansándole algo de daño, cosa que molesto a su piloto. -¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora sí se la busco! –Lo apunto con su pistola láser y le disparo cosa que el profesor por poco no evita pero acaba cayendo al piso y sin defensa alguna. Nack iba a dispararle otra vez, pero cuando disparo una esfera de energía se le atravesó y arruino su tiro. -¡Ahora! ¿¡Quien fue!?

Se vio a Tiara con su cetro en la mano.

-¡Aléjense de mi papi! –Les advirtió a los mercenarios.

-¿¡O sino que!? –

-Nosotros los obligaremos. –Hablo Sally apareciendo con el resto del equipo a su lado. Tiara fue a ver a su padre y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Tal parece que tendremos algo de acción después de todo. – Los Hooligans se bajan de su Hoverbike y se preparan para el enfrentamiento.

-Lo mejor será que se vayan, somos más que ustedes. –Dijo Amy alistando su Piko Piko Hammer.

-Tú crees... –En eso se aparecen varios Egg Figthers y una variante de estos llamados los Egg Shooters que son de otro color y tiene pistolas láser en lugar de manos.

-Como me gustaría que Sonic estuviera aquí. –Dijo Tails.

En la parte norte del bosque Sonic y Metal Sonic seguían en su lucha a gran velocidad hasta que este último consiguió embestir al otro.

-¡Ugh! –Sonic implanto contra contra un árbol y quedo cabeza abajo.

-Prepárate para tú fin. –El erizo metálico cargo energía en su pecho que libero en un potente rayo contra el erizo azul quien había desaparecido tras el ataque de Metal Sonic. -–¡Jajajaja! –Se ría de forma malvada por qué había conseguido destruir a su enemigo. –¡Ya no hay duda de que soy y siempre, seré el único y verdadero Sonic!

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. –

Volteo a ver por su espalda solo para ver que el erizo azul seguía vivo y entero.

-¡No es posible! ¡Yo te destruí! –Estaba incrédulo por lo que veía.

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que ser aun más veloz para poder alcanzarme. –

¡RAGHHH! –Metal Sonic molesto se dispuso a golpearlo con sus garras pero Sonic consigue evadirlas, se enrolla en su forma de Spin Ball para rodar a gran velocidad y cargarse de energía.

-¡Vamos! –Sonic estaba en posición de partida y se lanza a gran velocidad siendo imperceptible a la vista que consigue atacar con su movimiento el Light Speed Attack de forma repetida a Metal Sonic sin darle mucha oportunidad para responder a bloquear sus ataques solo para ser arremetido por solo veloces golpes a la cara y siendo enviado varios metros hacia atrás. –Eso es lo que llamo velocidad.

Metal Sonic tenía mucho daño pero consiguió ponerse de pie. Antes de que pudieran continuar luchando se hoye una explosión a los lejos y se ve humo a la distancia cerca del lado sur de la isla.

-Los demás deben estar en problemas. –Sonic se puso serio y luego miro a su contra parte metálica. –Siento tener que dejarte colgado pero me necesitan en otro lado. Adiós. –Se va del lugar a súper velocidad.

-¡No creas que te escaparas tan fácilmente de mí! –Metal Sonic lo sigue aunque a una menor velocidad por el daño que tiene.

Desde donde estaba el humo los Freedom Fighters tenían una dura pelea contra los Hooligans y los robots de Eggman. Sally estaba rebanando robots Antoine hacia lo mismo además de hacer el Spin Attack con su espada y Amy los reventaba con su martillo además de mandar lejos las bombas de Bean, Tails estaba ocupado ayudando a Rotor a construir un cañón de los restos de los robots, Bunnie los cubría disparando rayos laser de su brazo robot y bloqueando los disparos de Nack con el escudo de su mismo, Tiara estaba teniendo una pelea dura con Bark evadiendo sus poderosos golpes y su padre destruía robots con su anillo.

-¡Ya ríndanse de una vez Freedom Fools! ¡No pueden vencernos! –La comadreja purpura le dispara a la princesa pero esta logra bloquearlo con las hojas cibernéticas de sus aros.

-¡Ya quisieras, pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar! –Hablo Sally mientras cortaba a robot por la mitad. –¡Los que deberían rendirse son ustedes!

-¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡A demás sin Sonic aquí será más fácil vencerlos! –

-¿Alguien me llamo? –El erizo apareció con su gran velocidad y destruyendo a varios robots con su Homming Attack.

-¡Nadie te llamo entrometido! –Nack se dispuso a tacarlo con el taladro de la Marvelous Queen pero este se mantenía a distancia con su velocidad y agilidad al pasar por los árboles, pero eso no detendría a su oponente ya que con su taladro atravesaba lo que se le ponía enfrente.

-¡Cuando quieran pueden echarme una mano! –

-En eso estamos. –Bunnie fue volando hasta donde estaba su esposo y lo levanta agarrándolo de un brazo mientras el empuñaba su espada con su mano libre. -¿Listo cariño?

-Por supuesto que si mon amour. –Respondió este con una sonrisa.

Ella espera el momento preciso y lo lanza contra la Marvelous Queen, Antoine realiza su Spin Attack con su espada para cortar la unión del taladro con la Hoverbike.

-¡Mi hermosa moto! –Grito Nack al ver lo que le hicieron a su moto. –¡Nadie se mete con mi moto y se sale con la suya! –Le apunta con su pistola pero antes de que disparara Sonic lo ataco con su Air Boost y Bunnie lo estampo de una patada voladora contra un árbol, el mercenario quedo apastado entre su moto y el árbol.

-Gracias por la ayudo chicos. –Agradeció Sonic a sus compañeros.

-No hay de que, Sonic. –Dijo Anoine.

-Para eso están los amigos. –Comento Bunnie.

-Vamos que los demás nos necesitan. –Los tres regresaron a donde estaba la lucha.

Rotor y Tails consiguieron hacer un cañón pero por desgracia no tenía energía para funcionar.

-Vamos debe funcionar. –El joven zorro trato de encenderlo.

-Es inútil Tails, la fuente de energía está muy daña, tendremos que buscar una entre las partes deshechas de los robots. –

El profesor Boobowski se escondió tras el mismo montón de escombros que los genios mecánicos y vio lo que hacían.

-¿Les puedo ayudar? –

-Es muy amable profesor pero sin algún tipo de energía para activar este cañón solo es un adorno. –

-No creo que se problema. Usen esto. –Se quita su anillo y con el remplaza la celda de energía rota, el cañón se activa. –Listo, debe tener el poder suficiente para lo que quieren hacer.

-Gracias profesor. ¿Tails estás listo? –

-Por supuesto. –Apuntan el cañón hacia los Aéro-Chasers y empiezan a dispara un potente láser que destruye a cada uno de los robot voladores.

Bean le estaba dando problemas a Sally y a Amy al lanzarles sus bombas mientras Tiara trataba de luchar contra Bark sin tener alguna oportunidad de atacarlo ya que este seguía con su constante ataque.

-¡No podremos resistir más así! –La eriza rosa empezaba a cansarse de batear las bombas con su martillo.

-¡Lo sé pero debemos resistir! –La ardilla cortaba las bombas antes de que estás explotaran.

-¡Yo sé podría hacer esto por más tiempo pero no creo que logremos algo! –La manx hace un gran flipback para evitar el golpe de martillo del oso polar.

-Creo que es hora de hacer un pequeño intercambio. –Sugirió la princesa a lo que las chica asintieron y cambiaron de oponentes.

-Oye patito ¿Te gustan los trucos de magia? Haber que te parece este truco. Ahora me vez... –Tiara lanza hace aparecer su cetro lanzando esferas de energía que explotan al contacto con las bombas de Bean causando una gran cortina de humo. -...Y ahora no me vez. ¿En dónde estoy?

-Eso es difícil porque no te veo entre todo ese humo. –Dijo el pato verde con una bomba en la mano esperando al movimiento de la manx pero solo logro ver que desde arriba venia una esfera de energía que consiguió detener con su bomba solo para ser golpea por la Dropkick espiral de la chica que lo tomo por sorpresa. –¡Huy! ¡Veo estrellas de colores! –Acabo estrellándose con un árbol.

Sally se enfrento a Bark evadiendo con una vuelta de carro el gancho derecho de este solo para ponerse detrás de este my darle un barrido en las piernas mientras Amy lo golpeaba en el pecho con su martillo mandándolo a estrellarse en el mismo árbol que Bean.

-Buen trabajos chicas. –Sally felicito a sus amigas chocando los cinco.

-Debo admitir que eres muy buena Tiara. –Comento Amy.

-Y muy rápida. –

-Gracias y ustedes también son grandiosas. –Dijo la joven manx con una sonrisa. –Díganme. ¿Ustedes hacen este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo?

-Pues sí casi todo el tiempo. –Dijo la eriza rosa. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que fue tan divertido luchar con ustedes y no hay muchas cosas que hacer en esta isla. –

-¿Y no te gustaría unirte a los Freedom Figthers? –Pregunto Sally

-¿En serio? –Pregunto ilusionada.

-Siempre nos viene bien nuevos miembros. –

-¡Acepto! –Dijo con gran entusiasmo.

De la nada sale Metal Sonic tomándolas por sorpresa e iba a atacarlas antes de que pudieran defenderse, pero por detrás de ellas sale Sonic con su Homming Attack logrando derribar al robot.

-Mi héroe... –Dijo Amy como si fuera una niña enamorada.

-El sique es único. ¿No? –Pregunto Tiara.

-No hay nadie como él. –Sally sonrió.

-Muy bien, Metal Sonic. Te voy a dar una oportunidad para irte o sufrirás una humillante derrota. –Dijo Sonic con gran confianza en su sonrisa.

-¡El único que se ira de aquí serás tú! –Metal Sonic se dispuso a golpearlo con su golpe espiral eléctrico. Sonic corrió hacia él y en los últimos momentos se barrió para evitar el golpe de su enemigo y con un movimiento de Breakdance pate a Metal Sonic hacia arriba a varios metros y cayo debido a lo confundido que estaba, el erizo azul salto y le pego una patada de tijera a su copia robótica con la que consigue dejarlo muy dañado y derrotado.

-Debió irse cuando tenía la oportunidad. –

Bark y Bean estaban dispuestos a continuar pero al ver que eran superados no sabían que hacer hasta que Nack aparece en su moto.

-¡Vamos de aquí y recojan a esa lato oxidada! –Le ordeno a sus compañeros y el oso polar toma al pato y al erizo robótico mientras subía a la moto. Nak pone en marcha su moto y se va al Egg Carier. -¡Esto no se ha terminado Freedom Fools! ¡Van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi hermosa moto! –Tiara les lanzo una esfera de energía que los golpea a la comadreja en la cabeza. –¡Auch!

-Buen tiro Tiara. –Dijo Amy.

Los malvados se van en su gran nave y en solo unos minutos llega la Sky Patrol, con los demás miembros del equipo y el profesor Charles, quien se alegra de ver a su viejo amigo y se sorprendió de ver a Tiara ya la conoció cuando era pequeña y ahora era una joven hermosa. Todos fueron a la casa de los Boobowski, solo para ver que estaba destrozada por dentro, se llevaron los contenedores con los Rings y muchas cosas del laboratorio.

-Lamentamos mucho que su quedara un desastre, por lo de sus investigaciones y que se llevaran sus Rings. –Se disculpo la líder del grupo.

-Teníamos muchos de ellos y ahora no tenemos ninguno. –Dijo Tiara con la mirada algo baja.

-Los Rings no eran lo que me importaban o mis investigaciones, sino el proteger a mi única hija. Me reconforta que estés bien. –Abraza a su hija y esta le corresponde.

-Pero ahora ¿Qué haremos? –

-Creo que es momento de salir de la isla, ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y en algún momento debías ver el mundo que hay afuera. –Mira a los Freedom Fighters. –Qué mejor que estar con tus nuevos amigos.

-Cuente con que cuidaremos muy bien de Tiara. –Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Por lo que he visto no tengo ninguna duda de eso. –

Después de ayudarlos a empacar sus cosas y llevarlas al Sky Patrol, se pusieron en marcha a West Side Island, durante el viaje los profesores Hedgehog y Boobowski estaban hablando con Tails y Rotor sobre los últimos avances científicos, Sonic solo estaba descansado al igual que Antoine y Bunnie mientras Big con Cream y Cheese servían unos bocadillos Sally, Amy y Nicole estaban hablando con Tiara.

-Ya que vas a formar parte de los Freedom Fighters, tendrás que pasar una prueba de iniciación para ver si eres apta para unirte al equipo pero eso será después de que se instalen en Knothole Vigalle. –Dijo Sally

-Muchas gracias, han sido muy amables. –Tiara sonríe y mira al resto del equipo. –Será todo un placer poder trabajar con un gran equipo de héroes como ustedes.

-Y nos gustara tener a alguien con tu buen ánimo y habilidades de seguro encajaras muy bien con nosotros. –

-A demás de que eres muy veloz. –Comento Amy.

-Soy rápida pero no soy tan veloz como Sonic. –Mira al erizo que estaba medio recostado en su silla descansando. –Me interesa saber un poco más de él.

-¿Saber más de él? Bueno aquí hay una cosa que debes saber de Sonic es que yo soy su novia. –Dijo Amy con algo de celos.

-No es verdad... –Le murmuro Sally.

-De todas formas creo que voy a hablar con él. Por cierto ¿En donde esta? –

Las chicas miraron hacia donde estaba el erizo pero este llano estaba sentando en su lugar.

-¿A dónde se fue Sonic? –Pregunto la eriza rosa.

-El señor Sonic tuvo que irse por qué recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer. –Dijo Cream mientras les entregaba con Cheese unos cupcakes.

Las chicas se fueron al hangar siendo Tiara la primera en llegar, seguida de Amy y Sally, solo consiguieron ver a nuestro héroe manejando la Speed Star en su forma de avión.

-¿El suele hacer eso? –Pregunto la manx con duda.

-No pero desde hace un tiempo que actúa así. –Sally puso sus manos en las caderas.

-Y ni siquiera nos dice por qué actúa así. –Dijo Amy de brazos cruzados.

-Eso sí que es un misterio. –Dijo Tiara

-Un misterio que vamos a descubrir. –La princesa tenía una mirada de decisión así como sus compañeras para descubrir este extraño comportamiento del erizo azul.

-Pues siento que vamos a tener que esperar para eso. –Comento la eriza rosa.

Y si, esta historia continuara...

-Por qué no me sorprende. –

* * *

 **Bueno este capítulo me salió más largo que los anteriores, pero espero que les haya gustado y pueden dejar sus reviews aquí una vez que terminen de leerlo.**

 **Pero antes les contare un poco sobre los Freedom Fighters, cabe mencionar que solo contara sus versiones del Post-Súper Génesis Wave. Ellos son un grupo exclusivo de la serie de Sonic SatAM y de los comic publicados por la editorial de Archie Comics. En su historia son un grupo que surge tras la invasión del Doctor Eggman en Mobotropolis pero con la ayuda de Sonic consiguen vencerlo, ahora luchan por la libertad con el Empire Eggman. Los miembros de este equipo son:**

 **-Sally Acorn, quien es la princesa del reino Acorn y la futura reina de Mobotropolis, de pequeña su padre fue traicionado por su consejero real (Robotnik) y enviado a la Zona Special, fue entrenada en distintas disciplinas de combate y en estrategias tácticas, para dirigir a su equipo en la lucha contra el malvado científico al ser inspirados por el valor que Sonic tenía al enfrentársele posteriormente emplearía los Ring Blades como su principal arma en el combate. En su personalidad es de carácter fuerte y obstinado, tomando su papel de líder con seriedad poniendo mucha presión sobre ella misma para tomar la decisión más sabia, pero también es amable y cariñosa con sus amigos y su pueblo.**

 **-Rotor the Walrus, es un hábil inventor y uno de los mecánicos del equipo, durante su infancia mostro una gran habilidad para crear nuevos aparatos con lo que tenía a la mano, lo cual generaba en su padre una ira por lo que sea nuevo o diferente llevándolo a tener una aversión hacia su propio hijo, cansado de su vida abandonando su casa e iría a Mobotropolis, pero al ser tomada por Eggman se esconde con los refugiados en Knothole Vigalle, donde los ayuda construyendo maquinaria y trampas de campo para combatir a los robot malvados del científico, convertirse en inventor en todo los aspectos. Su personalidad es brusca tanto así que no teme luchar contra los robot de Eggman cuerpo a cuerpo o con armamento pero también es de carácter amistoso, el es el más pragmático del grupo dando una gran prioridad a cumplir las misiones con respecto a otras cosas, como la desgracia de los demás o la reputación heroica del grupo, esto puede llevarlo a enfrentamiento con los otros miembros pero siempre estando a su lado en casos de apuro.**

 **-Bunnie D'Coolette, ella es una coneja antropomórfica cyborg, de niña era como todos los demás hasta que durante la invención de Eggman a Mobotropolis sufrió severas lesiones por lo que el tío Chuck se vio obligado de usar un tratamiento médico que estaba perfeccionando, la robotización, con la cual salvaría su vida pero tendría que remplazar su brazo izquierdo y la parte inferior de su torso con extremidades cibernéticas. Le fue difícil adaptarse a su partes robóticas pero con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos lo superaría y trataría de sacarle provecho a su situación en la lucha contra el doctor Eggman, con el tiempo tendría que actualizar sus extremidades robóticas aunque eso significaría no poder recuperar sus viejo miembro, pero Antoine la apoyaría en todo momento y sería con quien tendría una estrecha relación y posteriormente se convertirían en marido y mujer. Ella es amable y siempre amigable, aunque tras su parcial robotización que resulto en un una dura lucha pero pudo encontrar el sentido de normalidad con la ayuda de sus amigos y aceptando sus nuevas partes robóticas, Ahora tiene un firme deseo de salvar al mundo del mal y prevenir el sufrimiento a los demás, siendo valiente y abnegada pero sin llegar a ser imprudente. Ella teme a que algo malo pueda pasarle a su esposo o a sus amigos.**

 **-Antoine D'Coolette, el es el soldado del grupo, fue enviado a Mobotropolis como parte del programa de intercambio de aprendices sintiéndose muy honrado. Fue uno de los que consiguieron escapar durante la invasión de Eggman, el intento proteger a la princesa Sally pero no pudo hacerlo por el miedo, pronto se encontraría con Bunnie quien le enseñaría que no hay que dejar de intentarlo sin importar cuál sea la causa (física y emocionalmente). Ambos se unirían a los Freedom Fighter y se harían muy unidos hasta que Antoine reuniría el valor necesario para hacer algo que lo aterraba pedirle que se casara con él. Ambos disfrutarían de su felicidad pero al mismo tiempo el dolor, cuando Nicole les informara que los padres de Antoine murieron durante su servicio al Reino Acorn. El fue descrito como un soldado nervioso y presumido la primeras que llego a Mobotropolis, se avergonzaría de sí mismo por lo que trataría de esconderlo su cobardía con valentía y confía pero no funciono. Tras conocer a Bunnie, lentamente crecería la confianza con ella a su lado, convirtiéndolo en un soldado obediente y luchar que intenta lo posible para salvar a los inocentes, aunque todavía tiene momentos en los que es vanidoso, fácil de asustar y ansioso, pero son muy pocos y los pone rápidamente de lado cuando es necesario. Puede hablar Francés e Ingles (aunque en esta historia el habla Español), aunque suele tener problemas con este último, particularmente durante situaciones intensas es donde puede equivocarse de palabra. Además de su esposa y de salvar al mundo, su gran pasión es la cocina.**

 **-Nicole the Holo-Lynx, ella es una Inteligencia Artificial, fue creada por el Dr Ellidy, un científico superior del Reino Acorn, que trataba de digitalizar la conciencia de su moribunda hija Nikki. Tras la activación de Nicole, el esperaba algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella, pero se decepciono cuando respondió sin emoción y sin ningún tipo de designación. Pese a ello no opto por eliminarla y se la entregaría a Sally como su ordenador personal portatil. Esta la identificaría rápidamente por su género y preguntaría por su nombre aunque el doctor vacilaba porque estaba lidiando la pérdida de su hija, por lo que el Rey Acorn le sugeriría llamarla Nicole como a una antigua reina de la casa Acorn. Sally se emociono con su nuevo dispositivo pero pronto aprendería –con la ayuda de Rosie Woodchuck –que Nicole respondería a todas las situaciones más con lógica que con emociones. Aunque Nicole recordaría estos eventos, sería con una perspectiva diferente de la cual gana su habilidad de sentir, la cual tuvo lugar después de que Sally huyera a Knothole con ella. Eventualmente Nicole se manifestaría en su forma holográfica ante la princesa y daría signos de verdaderas emociones expresando su deseo de ver las estrellas. Durante su primera parte de su existencia Nicole pasaría su tiempo con los Freedom Fighters sin poder ver el mundo como ellos lo veían. Sin embargo, después descubriría como manifestar su forma holográfica y desarrollaría su capacidad de sentir, haciendo la mayor parte de su nuevo arrendamiento descubierto en su vida. Esto lo permitió compartir muchas experiencias con sus amigos y expresando distintos tipos de emociones y sentimientos, siendo amistosa, servicial y leal a los Freedom Fighters e incluso preocupándose por de estos bienestar y arriesgándose a ella misma para ayudarlos. Esto demuestra que posee todas las características de un ser vivo.**

 **El resto del equipo son Sonic, Tails, Amy, Big, Cream y Cheese, aunque estos dos están en entrenamiento y no hace falta contar su historia. Sé que las descripciones son algo largas pero son más cortas en comparación con toda la información que hay de estos personajes y encima están en ingles. Eso es todo me iré a dormir. Adiós y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Tres chicas curiosas

**Hola**

 **Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia que estoy escribiendo.**

 **Antes que nada quiero a agradecerle a karygarcia21, yanin15 y Ameth18 por que les gusto mi historia y dejaron un par de reviews en el último capítulo.**

 **Y sin nada más que decir, empezamos el capítulo.**

 **Obvia declaración: Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Qué pasa con Sonic?

Capítulo numbuh four: Tres chicas curiosas

Tras el rescate del Profesor Boobowski y vencer a los secuaces de Eggman, Sonic estaba en el Speed Star en su forma de avión volando a quien sabe donde cuando recibió una llamada.

-Hola. –Contesta. –Sí ya estoy de ida. No vas a creer lo que paso. –Hizo una pausa. –Pues si tiene que ver con Eggman, pero deja te cuente cuando llegue. ¿Sí? –El afirma con la cabeza. –Muy bien, nos vemos en un sonic segundo. Adiós. –Cuelga y aumenta la velocidad de su vehículo.

En el hangar del Sky Patrol, Amy, Sally y su nueva amiga Tiara solo veían al erizo irse volando, hasta que ya no pudieron verlo por lo que regresaron a la sala de reuniones.

-¿Hace cuanto que hace ese tipo de cosas? –Pregunto Tiara con curiosidad.

-No más de un año, por lo general busca un lugar en el cual relajarse y dormir una siesta. –Dijo Sally.

-No olvides que toca la guitarra como una gran estrella. –Dijo Amy sonriendo mientras imagina que el erizo azul le dedica una canción en un concierto.

-Bueno ya. Cuéntenme que más saben sobre él. –Exigió la manx.

-Le encanta correr, enfrentarse a los malos, ser un héroe, es buen cantante, es muy atlético, le gustan los campos con flores pero más que nada le gusto yo aunque es muy tímido para admitirlo, pero es muy amable, valiente y guapo. –La eriza rosa se sonroja y sus amigas la ven con cara de no creerle todo.

-El es un gran amigo, siempre cuida de los demás y ayuda a quien lo necesite, cumplirá dieciocho años, tiene un hermano llamado Manic y una hermana llamada Sonia, los tres son trillizos e hijos de la Reina Aleena de Mobodoon en Christmas Island, por lo que es un príncipe. –Informo Sally.

-Mi príncipe azul... –

-Suena como el paquete completo. –Tiara estaba asombrada.

-¡Y lo es! –

-No exactamente ya que suele ser holgazán, presumido, con un gran ego y es muy impaciente. –Comento la ardilla a lo que la manx ríe levemente. –Pero es bueno.

-De seguro es por qué tiene una gran confianza en sí mismo. –Tiara sonrió.

-Lo tiene pero puede ser muy confiado, aunque a veces puede ser serio ante situaciones extremas. –

-¿Cómo luchar contra esos bandidos y robots en la isla? –

-Más o menos. De cualquier forma, puede ser muy útil cuando se lo necesita. –

-Qué fría eres. –Comento Amy.

-Hablas como si no pudiéramos arreglarnos las sin él. –

-Bueno... –Pensó un poco. –Sí pero sabes que siempre podemos contar con su ayuda. –

-Eso no lo niego. –

-Ambas tiene distintos puntos de vista sobre Sonic. –Hablo Tiara.

-Pues si aunque concordamos en que Sonic un gran héroe. –Dijo Sally sonriendo un poco.

-¿Y tiene novia? –

-Claro que la tiene... Y soy yo. –Dijo Amy algo seria.

-Amy, No quiero ser quien te diga esto, pero que estés tras Sonic todo el rato insistiéndole que salga contigo entre otras cosas no significa que seas su novia. –Hablo la ardilla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? –La cuestiono.

-Lo que quiero decir es que uses un poco la cabeza. Recuerda que Sonic casi siempre huye de ti por qué puedes ser un poquito intensa, a demás de que él es un príncipe y solo puede estar con princesas. Tú serías más bien su fangirl número uno. –Respondió.

-Lo dices porque tú eres una princesa ¿No es así? –Se empezó a molestar y saco su martillo.

-Amy... Por favor, cálmate. –Estaba algo nerviosa mientras trataba de calmar a su amiga y de mantener la compostura. –No hay necesidad de usar al martillo.

-Sally ven aquí. –

-Muy bien, le voy a poner un freno a todo esto. –La joven Manx se puso en medio de las dos separándolas con sus brazos. –Por si ya lo olvidaron estamos hablando de ese raro comportamiento que dicen que Sonic tiene.

-Tiara tiene razón, nos estamos desviando del tema. Sin mencionar que el comportamiento de Sonic podría dividir a todo el equipo. –La líder se puso en una mejor postura.

-Está bien. –Amy guardo su martillo. –Pero ¿Como averiguaremos lo que le pasa a Sonic? Sí él ni siquiera nos lo quiere decir.

-Fácil, estando cerca de él, el tiempo que sea necesario. –Comento Tiara.

-No creo que nos podamos acercarnos tanto a Sonic, sin que él sospeche lo que tramamos. –Hablo la princesa con algo de seriedad. –Puede ser muy despreocupado pero no es tonto.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Le pediremos que salga con nosotras. –Propuso la eriza rosa.

-¿Es enserio? –

-Claro. Haremos que salga con nosotras, no al mismo tiempo claro está, si no un día cada una así podremos estar cerca de él. –Sonrió.

Las otras dos se pusieron a pensarlo un poco.

-La verdad es que eso puede funcionar. –Comento Tiara.

-Supongo que no tenemos muchas opciones. Ok lo haremos. –Acepto Sally.

-¡Qué bien! –Amy salto de la alegría. –Pido ser la primera en invitarlo a salir.

-Mmm... Creo que tal vez deberíamos hacer el orden al azar, solo para estar seguras. –Saca su computadora de mano y usa una aplicación para sortear el orden en el que irían. –Muy bien, escribiré nuestros nombres en esta ruleta y veremos quién va primero. –Escribe los nombres en la ruleta, para hacerla girar mientras ella y sus amigas observan hasta se detiene en el nombre de Tiara. –Tiara vas primero. –La vuelve a girar solo que esta vez estaban su nombre y el de la eriza rosa, la ruleta se detiene en su nombre. –Iré yo después y por último Amy.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo quería ir primero! ¡Exijo que se haga otro sorteo! –Dijo la susodicha molesta y haciendo un puchero.

-Tranquila, Amy. Ya sabes lo que dicen 'lo mejor para el final'. –Dijo la manx con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Mmm... –Suspiro resignada. –Está bien.

-Muy bien. Empezaremos el día de mañana después de que Tiara haga su prueba de ingreso al equipo. –Dijo Sally.

-Ya quiero que sea mañana para unirme a los Freedom Figthers. –Tiara estaba muy emocionada.

Tras una hora de vuelo todos llegaron a West Side Island, ayudaron a Tiara y a su padre a instalarse en una de la casa de Knothole Vigalle, tras terminar la mudanza le mostraron a Tiara el reino de Mobotropolis.

Al día siguiente, todos los miembros de los Freedom Figthers estaban presentes para la prueba de iniciación de Tiara, quien estaba muy entusiasmada por empezar en el cuarto de simulación de misiones.

-Muy bien Tiara, la primera parte de tú prueba será acabar con la mayor cantidad de robots en un minuto. –Aviso Sally estado tras el panel de control del cuarto. -Te encuentra que la dificultad de la prueba ira subiendo conforme más robot destruyas. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí. ¡Ya estoy lista para empezar! –La manx estaba dando saltitos para calentar.

-Tiene un gran animó que es de admirar. –Comento Sonic sonriendo mientras Tails, Cream y Cheese asentían.

-¡Vamos Tiara! –Amy estaba dando ánimos.

-Nicole, ¿Serías tan amable de hacernos los honores? –Pregunto la líder a su amiga digital.

-Por supuesto. –Nicole ingreso los códigos en su teclado holográfico. –Iniciando con la prueba de combate.

En el cuarto de simulación empezaron a materializarse robots de Eggman como Catherkiller, Buzz Bomber, Balkiry, Moto Bugs, Spinner y Snail Blaster. Todos estos robots la tenían en la mira y Tiara estaba en guardia. Un temporizador digital apareció en una de las paredes e indicaba un minuto.

-¡Que comience la prueba de combate! –

La cuenta regresiva comenzó y los Badniks empezaron con su ataque. Los Moto Bugs y Balkiry fueron los primeros en empezar pero la joven Boobowski dijo un gran salto para montarse en uno de los escarabajos motorizados para estrellarlo con otro y de un salto lanza una patada destruyendo a uno de los halcones robóticos, saca su cetro y lanza esferas de energía destruyendo al resto para caer con un Stomp y acabar con los demás Moto Bugs. No pudo quedarse quieta ni un segundo ya que tenía que evitar los disparos de los Buzz Bomber y Snail Blaster también tenía que evitar el ataque sorpresa de los Catherkiller, pero esto no fueron muchos problemas para su gran velocidad y agilidad, que con ellas y su Dropkick giratoria pudo acabar con las avispas roboticas para montar a uno de los Spinner para dispararles a los demás robots con su cetro hasta que solo quedo el robot en el que estaba encima y lo estrello contra el suelo. Todo esto le tomo unos diecisiete segundos y se empezaban a aparecer los Eggpawn armados con espadas, lanzas, pistolas o escudos. Nuevamente empieza a luchar contra sus oponentes.

En la sala de control, la computadora estaba calculando todas las habilidades y destrezas de la nueva recluta.

-Las habilidades de Tiara son realmente impresionantes, han superado con creses los estándares requeridos que necesitan los reclutas. –Informo Nicole mientras les mostraba a sus amigos la grafica de la manx.

-Tiene una velocidad súper sónica, agilidad y reflejos extraordinarios. Se nota que el Profesor Boobowski la ha entrenado muy bien. –Hablo Sally.

-Su habilidad con su cetro para disparar esferas de energía es sorprendente. –Comento Antoine.

-Me pregunto cómo puede hacer eso. –Dijo Bunnie curiosa.

-El Profesor Boobowski nos explico que hizo el cetro y su anillo están hechos de oro pero las piedras que tienen las extrajo debajo del fondo del lago Rings. –Explico Rotor.

-¿Piedras que estaban debajo del fondo del lago Rings? –Pregunto la pareja de casados.

-Exacto. El profesor descubrió que estas piedras especiales adsorbieron la energía de las Chaos Emeralds, cuando estás aparecieron en nuestro mundo hace miles de millones de años atrás. La energía de estás piedras en conjunto con las propiedades mineralógicas de los lagos en los que se encuentran dan como origen los Rings que usamos. –

-Vaya, lo que uno puede llegar a aprender cada día. –Comento Bunnie.

-Y lo que otros descubren en una vida de investigaciones. –Añadió Antoine.

-Bueno, si consideran que todo esto es escrito por alguien que vio toda nuestra vieja serie animada desde principio a fin, debió haber el llego a esa teoría sobre el origen de los Rings en nuestro mundo en base a lo que sabe. –Rotor miro hacia arribo como sus dos amigos.

-Sí, he visto toda la serie hasta el episodio donde construyes una asistente robot que por error se enamora de Antoine. –Dije a lo que el mecánico y la coneja cyborg ríen un poco, pero el soldado no.

-No fue gracioso. –El coyote estaba fastidiado y de brazos cruzados.

-Para mí si tuvo algo de gracia, pero mejor vuelvan a ver la prueba de Tiara. –

Ellos regresan la mira para ver en la pantalla holográfica como Tiara usaba su Dropkick giratoria para golpear a un SAWTbots que lanzo contra otros dos apenas el tiempo se termino.

-La primera parte de la prueba fue exitosa. Ahora, para la segunda y última parte debes de rescatar a los animalitos que se encuentran en peligro al estar atrapados por una de las capsulas del Doctor Eggman que intentara llevárselos. Tiene un minuto para alcanzarlo y recuperar la capsula, pero ten cuidado por qué Eggman no dejara que te le acerques tan fácilmente. ¿Lista? –Informo Sally.

-Claro que estoy lista. –Tiara se estaba estirando.

Se materializa una capsula llena de animales y el Doctor Eggman la alza con su Eggmobil.

-Ese holograma está muy bien hecho, se nota hasta el último bigote. –Comento Sonic.

-¿Creen que la señorita Tiara logre pasar su prueba? –Pregunto Cream.

-De seguro que lo conseguirá. Llego hasta aquí. ¿No? –Sonic sonrió.

-Sí. –Ella asiente con su amigo Chao.

-¡Qué comience la prueba de rescate! –Dijo Nicole y el Doctor Eggman empezó alejarse velozmente y la joven Boobowski empezó a perseguirlo a toda velocidad.

El malvado genio se dio la vuelta solo para empezar a dispararle a la manx quien evitaba los disparos con rodar en el suelo, saltar y moviéndose de lado a lado. Treinta segundos después, Eggman empezó a lanzar misiles taladros pero Tiara consigue saltar sobre cada uno de ellos para acercarse pero uno de ellos estaba justo en frente de ella y no podría evitarlo, por lo que saco su cetro en el último momento para lanzar una esfera de energía que destruyo el misil en una gran cortina de humo, de la cual la manx salió planeando con un para caídas blanco y lo usaba para acercarse, usa su centro para destruir la unión del Eggmobil con la capsula y golpear a su enemigo. La capsula cae al piso y Tiara aterriza sobre el gran botón de la capsula liberando a los animales con nueve segundos de sobra.

-La prueba de rescate fue todo un éxito. Felicidades. –Dijo Sally.

-¡Así se hace! ¡Sabia que lo lograría! –Victorio Amy muy feliz mientras celebraba con Big y Cream.

-¡Sí lo hice! –la joven Boobowski saltaba de la felicidad mientras todos los Freedom Fighters entraban al cuarto. –¿Cómo estuve?

-Estuviste asombrosa. –Dijo Tails.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. –Rotor sonrió.

-Debo decir con toda la sinceridad del mundo que ha sido una actuación de lo más-

-Pensamos que lo hiciste excelente. –Big interrumpió a Antoine.

-Eso mismo. –Se resigno.

-Te felicito linda. –Dijo Bunnie.

-Has completado tus pruebas con éxito. –Nicole sonrió.

-Así es, desde ahora en adelante eres parte de nuestro equipo. –Dijo la líder del grupo complacida.

-Bienvenida a los Freedom Fighters. –Sonic le sonrió levantando el pulgar.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos! –Tiara abraza a cada uno de los miembros del grupo y todos ríen de la alegría.

Más al rato, todos estaban celebrando por el ingreso de su nuevo miembro, Sally quiso cocinar algo pero Antoine decidió ofrecerse a cocinar y preparo unos cupcake para todos con té o jugo de frutas.

-Oye Sonic. –

-Sí Tiara. –

-¿Quería preguntarte algo? –

-Ya lo hiciste. –Ríen un poco. -¿Y qué es?

-¿Quería saber si podemos salir más tarde? –

El erizo azul lo peso un poco, aunque eso solo le tomo una milésima de segundo.

-Está bien. –Sonríe de forma amistosa.

-Genial. ¿A las tres de la tarde te parece bien? –

-Mmm... ¿Qué tal a las dos y media? –

-Por mi está bien. –Sonríe alegre.

Cabe decir que Amy estaba viendo esta escena con algo de recelo y se notaba como agarraba la cucharilla con tremenda fuerza, Sally se le acerco a oído a decirle algo.

-Recuerda que hacemos esto para descubrir que es lo que oculta Sonic. –Murmuró muy bajo, la eriza rosa respiro y se calmo un poco.

-Ojala que esto valga la pena. –Dijo muy bajo y con algo de celos.

-Eso espero. –

Claro que los demás también vieron esto pero no le dieron mucha importancia, salvo Tails, Cream y Cheese que se veían un poco preocupados al ver que Amy no había sacado su martillo y se escondieron tras de Big para hablar en voz baja.

-Viste eso. Amy se puso celosa pero no grito ni le exigió nada cuando Sonic accedió a salir con Tiara. –Hablo el zorro de dos colas.

-Sí y Sally le dijo algo para calmarla. ¿No creerás que están tratando de averiguar al secreto de–

-Ni lo menciones, recuerda que prometimos no decir nada a nadie. –La interrumpió. –Pero sí puede que quieran saberlo, así como Eggman. Aunque no podemos estar seguros de eso.

-¿Deberíamos decírselos? –

-No creo, Sonic tuvo algunos problemas para convencerla de que acepte el decírselo a sus hermanos y fue en persona. –

-Si lo recuerdo. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo más tendremos que guardar el secreto? –

-Solo hasta que estén de acuerdo en revelarlo. –Ella asiente.

-¿Qué hacen? –Pregunto el gran gato purpura.

-¡Nada! –Dijeron ambos con nervios.

-Oh. Bueno. –

Ambos suspiraron aliviados pero luego vieron que su amigo hablando con el resto del grupo.

Por otra parte vamos de Mobotropolis a la guardia del doctor Eggman, donde nuestro científico malvado favorito estaba reparando a Metal Sonic de los daños de su última batalla pero decidió revisar la producción de sus nuevos modelos de Badniks y una nueva meca.

-¿Cómo va la producción de los nuevos modelos? –Pregunto a Orbot que estaba supervisando la fabricación.

-La producción va a un buen ritmo, estarán listo y en función justo a tiempo para su operación. –Informo el robot con cabeza esférica roja.

-¿Y cómo va la construcción de mi nueva meca? –Le pregunto a Cubot.

-Pues ya lista pero sigue en la fase de prueba. Observe. –El robot de cabeza cuadrada amarilla le muestra en la pantalla a los Hooligans probando el robot. Bean lo estaba piloteando, Bark le daba indicaciones con las manos y Nack le daba órdenes a este pero el pato se distrae con algo brillante golpeando por accidente a su líder, su compañero mudo solo golpea su cara y niega con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. –Hasta ahora esa fue la mejor prueba hasta el momento.

-Bueno, no importa ya que hemos conseguido una gran cantidad de Rings para potenciar este nuevo ejército y a mi meca para nuestra operación. –Se toca el bigote. –Hubiera sido mejor tener las investigaciones del Profesor Boobowski para poder aprovechar al máximo su energía, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. –Va con Metal Sonic para continuar su reparación. –Hace tiempo que no reviso tú banco de memoria. Creo que es buen momento para eso. –Empieza a revisar la memoria viendo lo que parecía ser una batalla contra Sonic pero congelo una imagen que le llamo la atención a ver que este robot no solo combatía a su enemigo sino también a alguien más, siguió revisando el resto de la memoria.

En Christmas Island, Sonic regreso al castillo de su familia para arreglarse un poco para salir con Tiara. Estaba en su cuarto arreglando sus espinas para verse bien aunque no era gran cosa ya que se ve exactamente igual, en eso tocan la puerta.

-Pase. –Dijo sin dejar de verse en el espejo mientras entraba su madre. –Hola mamá.

-Hola Sonic. –Lo saluda con una sonrisa. –Escuche que los Freedom Fighters tienen un nuevo integrante. ¿Es eso cierto? –

-Lo es. Se llama Tiara Boobowski y es una chica muy enérgica, hábil y muy rápida. –

-¿Boobowski? ¿Acaso ella es la hija del Profesor Gazebo Boobowski? –Pregunto Curiosa.

-Así es. Es la misma. –Respondió mientras veía si no tenía algo más que arreglar.

-¿Y por qué te estás mirando en el espejo? –

-Es que voy a salir con ella dentro de poco. –

-Tal parece que eres muy popular con las chicas, hijo. Igual que tú padre. –Ríe un poco. -¿Algún interés en particular?

-Ninguno, solo saldré con ella como amigos. Apenas la conozco. –

-De todas formas debo avisarte que pasado mañana viajaremos con tus hermanos a Mobotropolis para atender unos asuntos importantes con el Rey Acorn. –

-¿De qué se trata? –Pregunto.

-Eso es algo que debo discutirlo en persona con él, solo eso debes saber. –

-¿Desde cuándo te haces la misteriosa? –

-¿Y desde cuando tú eres el investigador? –Sonríe de forma zorruna.

-Muy bien, de todas formas ya debo irme. –Sale de su cuarto. –Adiós.

-Que te vaya bien. –Ella también sale del cuarto. –Que divertido fue invertir los papeles.

El erizo azul se fue en su auto para ir a West Side Island para encontrarse con Tiara en Knothole Vigalle, ella lo esperaba sentada en la entrada de su casa hasta que este llego.

-Hola Tiara. –

-Hola Sonic. –Ella se le acerca al auto. –Bonito auto.

-Gracias. Tails lo construyo hace tiempo. –

-¿El lo hizo? –Se subió al auto.

-Así es y no solo eso, también puede construir y crear todo tipo de cosas asombrosas. –Empieza a conducir. –Como el Tornado dos o su perro robot T-Pup.

-Vaya. Debe ser una especie de genio para hacer todo esto y siendo solo un niño. –

-Lo es, he incluso es fuerte, ya de muy pequeño fue capaz combatir a mi lado contra Egghead la primera vez que nos conocimos hasta una vez me salvo a mí y a toda una isla de unos brujos trol y salvo a Cocoa Island de un ejército de aves él solo. –

-Increíble. –Esta asombrada. –¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Bueno... –Le conto un poco sobre los demás hasta que llegaron al parque de Mobotropolis donde empezaron a caminar. - ...Y de esa forma Cream y Cheese se unieron a grupo.

-Todos son increíbles. Me pregunto si yo también seré tan buena como ustedes. –

-Por como derrotaste a los robots de Eggman, trabajaste en equipo con Sally y Amy para vencer a Bean y Bark, y pasaste las pruebas para ingresar al equipo yo diría que eres igual de increíble que cualquiera de nosotros. –Sonríe.

-Cierto. –Ella asiente. –No creo que debe preocuparme mucho por eso, pero...

-¿Pero qué? –

-Hay una cosa que quiero saber. ¿Quién de nosotros dos es el más rápido? –Sonrió de forma algo desafiante.

-Así. ¿Quieres correr? –Pregunto de la misma forma.

-El que llegue primero a Emerald Hill Zone y regrese, gana. –Ella se pone en posición de arranque al igual que el erizo.

-Muy bien. ¡Vamos a hacerlo! –

-¡En sus marcas! –Dije asiendo de árbitro. -¿Listos? –Estaban listos. -¿Quién se hecho uno? –Ellos me miraron con cara de hacerles poca gracia. –Ok. Ok. Solo bromeaba. ¡Fuera!

Salieron corriendo a toda velocidad por la ciudad hasta salir de ella por el bosque, Tiara no tenía problemas en saltar y balancearse por los árboles ya que esto le era muy sencillo pero se sorprende de que Sonic pudiera deslizarse con gran facilidad por largas ramas y correr sobre ríos sin problemas. En cuestión de unos minutos lograron llegar a Emerald Hill Zone para dar la vuelta tan rápido como pudieron en el regreso, el erizo azul tenía mucha ventaja hasta que la manx consiguió sobre pasarlo al saltar por los árboles, en un minuto ella podía ver la entrada de la ciudad iba a ganar hasta que Sonic uso su Air Boost para pasarla de un veloz salto y continuar con el Sonic Boost, llegando primero a la ciudad y ganando la carrera.

-¡El ganador es Sonic the Hedgehog! –Agito una bandera a cuadros mientras unos fotógrafos toman fotos y se le entrega un trofeo de primer lugar.

-¿Cómo haces eso? –Pregunto Tiara mientras los fotógrafos se iban al igual que yo me llevaba el trofeo.

-¿El Sonic Boost? –Pregunto el erizo.

-Sí eso. ¿Cómo lo haces? –

-Bueno mientras me envuelvo en un aura azul y acelero a alta velocidad, superando la barrera del sonido y creando una distorsión en el espacio, convirtiéndome en un proyectil altamente destructivo que puede destrozar enemigos y romper paredes. –Explico.

-Vaya. –Estaba impresionada. –Suena como a un movimiento muy difícil de dominar.

-Lo es, pero cuando lo practicas puedes convertirte en una maestra. –

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! –Se emociona y da saltitos. -¿Alguien más sabe hacer este movimiento?

-Lo saben Metal Sonic, Shadow y yo. –

-Ya veo. El mundo es más grande de lo que uno piensa. –

-En fin. ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? –

-Sí. –

Sonic lleva Tiara a un puesto de hot dogs donde le pidió al vendedor dos chili dogs.

-Es la primera vez que como uno de estos. –Vio la comida.

-Pues te va a gustar. –El se comió su chili dog y pidió otro.

Tiara se come el chili dog le pareció algo picante en un principio pero le sabía muy bien y pidió otro.

Tras cincuenta chili dogs después se fueron a recostar a un banca en el parque.

-No puedo creer que haya comido tantos chili dogs. –La chica se estaba sobando la panza. -¿Cómo es que tú estás bien?

-Es que los como desde que era muy pequeño, de hecho tengo el record por comer más de cien chili dogs en menos tiempo hasta tengo una foto en el mismo local donde rompí el record. –Respondió como si nada.

-¡Ay! No me imagino comer tanta comida chatarra, perdería mi linda figura. –

-Los corre más de mil kilómetros y estarás en buena forma. Es lo que hago para estar así. –

-Muy bien. –Estira un poco los brazos y la espalda. –Oye. ¿Tengo una pregunta?

-¿Cuál es? –

-¿Hay alguien que te interese? –

El erizo la observo un momento con curiosidad.

-Pues sí, me interesa alguien. –

-Así ¿Quién? –

-Es alguien que conozco desde hace tiempo. –Sonríe mientras toma una pequeña flor de un leve color lavanda.

-¿Y es alguien conocida? –Se la acerco un poco.

-Pues sí lo es aunque tú todavía no la conoces, quizás algún día se conozcan. –

-¿Y cómo se llama? –

-Mmm... –Se puso a pensar. –No te puedo decir su nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –Se sorprendió de esto.

-Pues es que me hizo prometerle no diría a nadie quien es, es muy reservada. –

-Suena a que es algo antisocial. –

-Ni tanto, es muy buena cuando la conoces. –

-¿Y en donde vive? –

-Vive muy lejos. –

-¿Qué tanto? –

-Como al otro lado del universo. –

-Ja Ja. Muy gracioso. –Ella suspira y se levanta. –Bueno fue muy divertido salir contigo, Sonic.

-No hay de que Tiara, la pase muy bien. –Sonríe de forma amistosa y ella también lo hace.

Cerca de la puesta de sol, la joven Boobowski volvió a su casa y justo cuando entro se encontró a Amy y a Sally que la estaban esperando sentadas en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Hola chicas. –Saludo a sus amigas.

-Hola Tiara. –Devolvió el saludo la princesa.

-¿Cómo te fue con Sonic? –Pregunto Amy de forma resignada.

-La pase genial, caminamos por el parque, hicimos una carrera de ida y vuelta a Emerald Hill Zone, comimos muchos chili dogs y conversamos un poco. –Se sienta en el sofá con ellas, entre la eriza y la aridilla. –Me conto muchas cosas de ustedes y de los demás.

-Qué bien por ti. –Hizo un puchero mirando a otro lado.

-¿Y le preguntaste algo sobre su extraño comportamiento? –Pregunto Sally.

-Pues... nope, se me olvido preguntar. –Respondió.

-¿¡Se te olvido!? –Se exasperaron la dos.

-Solo tenías que preguntarle una cosa. ¡Una cosa! Y se te olvido hacerlo. –Le reprocho Sally.

-Ya calma, no todo está perdido le pregunte si alguien le interesaba. –

-¿Enserio? –

-¿¡Y que te dijo!? –Amy se impaciento y emociono al mismo tiempo.

-Dijo que si tenía interés en alguien solo que yo no la conocía. –

-¿Y no te dijo algo más? –

-No solo eso. –Suspira.

-Es claro que Sonic sabe cómo mantener un secreto bien oculto. –Hablo la ardilla.

-Lo que me pregunto es ¿Quién es esa que tanto le interesa? –Pregunto la eriza rosa de brazos cruzados.

-Pues dijo que es alguien que Tiara no conoce. Podría ser cualquiera. –

-¿Pero cuál? ¿Mina? ¿Breeze? ¿Honey? –

-Lo mejor será que mañana yo hable con él a ver si consigo una descripción un poco más solida de esa chica y de paso ver esa 'interesada' es la que está causando su raro comportamiento. –

-Desearía ser yo la siguiente en salir con él mañana. –Hizo un puchero.

-Anímate, ya tendrás tú turno. –Tiara le sonríe de buena forma.

Al día siguiente, Sonic salió directamente de Christmas Island a West Side Islandya que recibió una llamada de Sally. Nuestro héroe llego en cuestión de minutos a la sala de reuniones de la Sky Patrol.

-Ya vine. ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Sonic entrando a la sala y viendo que solo estaba la líder del grupo. -¿Y donde están los demás? ¿O yo llegue antes?

-No, solo te llame a ti. –Respondió Sally.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? –

-Me gustaría hablar contigo. –

-Aquí vamos de nuevo. –Suspiro con aburrimiento.

-Descuida, no tiene nada que ver con lo que crees. De hecho pensé que podríamos ir a un lugar más agradable para hablar, tal vez a un restaurante. –Sonríe un poco y el erizo arqueo una ceja y se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Cómo una cita? –Sonrió de forma picara.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! –Se sonroja. –¡No estoy hablando de eso! Solo pensé que sería agradable poder hablar contigo, solo eso.

-Está bien, Sal. Lo entiendo, tan solo estaba jugando contigo. –Ríe un poco.

-Hmph. No fue tan gracioso. –Se molesto.

-En fin. Vamos por algo de comer. –

-Muy bien. Vamos. –

Tras un tiempo de paseo llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida, donde la princesa de Mobotropolis ordeno una ensalada mientras el príncipe de Mobodoon ordeno una pizza individual con un vaso de soba.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que pedirías una montaña de chili dogs como de costumbre. –

-¿A caso es raro que quiera comer pizza? –Pregunto mientras comía una rebanada.

-No, solo que tú casi siempre comes chili dogs. –

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no coma otro tipo de comidas. –

-Buen punto. –Le da un bocado a su ensalada. –Y dime. ¿Cómo han estado tú madre y tus hermanos?

-Están bien. Manic constantemente practica con su batería, Sonia hablando con sus amigas por teléfono y mi mamá ocupada con sus deberes reales. –

-¿Sabes? Sería bueno que empezaras a actuar un poco más como un príncipe, ya que eres el hijo mayor y el próximo al trono. –

-Pensé que no me ibas a sermonear sobre cómo debo comportarme. –

-Así es, pero sabes que el día de mañana tú madre vendrá a Mobotropolis para hablar con mi padre. ¿No? –

-Sí lo sé. Ella me lo dijo pero no me dio detalles. –Frunció un poco el seño.

-Ajajaja. –Rió. –Tal parece que ahora ella juega a ocultar cosas, igual que tú. –Lo mira fijamente. –Dime tus oscuros y tostados secretos.

-Genial. Otra detective. –Murmura entre dientes. –Bueno, acepto que escondo algo.

-¿Y qué es? ¿Un valioso tesoro? ¿Una forma de energía alterna? ¿O acaso es que el gran héroe tiene una novia secreta? –Esto último lo dijo con cierto tono insinuador.

El solo encoge los hombros mirando hacia otro lado y luego tomaba una soda.

-Vamos Sonic. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? –Se le pega a un lado. –Después de todo nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeños. –Se lo dice en tono como si fuera un niño.

-En realidad desde que tú tenías doce y yo once, -

-Te recuerdo que también fuimos novios. –

-En una realidad que ya no existe. –

-¿Acaso vas a decirme que es realidad y que no es? –Pregunto algo seria. –Cielos, no creí que pudieras desconfiar así de tus amigos.

-Mira Sally, podemos debatirnos las cosas que sucedieron y lo que fuimos en esa realidad antes de que Eggman lanzara la Súper Génesis Wave e intentara reescribir la historia, lo cual termino en un mundo con muchos cambios y dividió en fragmentos flotantes o simplemente podemos disfrutar de nuestro almuerzo. –Tomo otro sorbo de su soda. –A demás, no es que no confíe en ti o de los demás, es solo que hice una promesa a alguien de no contarle nada a nadie y debo cumplirla, no como un héroe sino como amigo. Espero que lo entiendas.

Ella se molesto bastante por esa excusa pero no parecía haber ninguna pisca de mentira en lo que decía por lo que suspiro resignada.

Bueno, es claro que no vas a decirme nada, a demás no sería agradable arruinar el almuerzo con una conversación que no llevara a nada. Lo mejor será acabar nuestra con nuestra comida. –Regresa a su lugar y le da otro bocado a su ensalada. – _"Pero no creas que esto ha terminado, descubriré lo que estas escondiendo"._ –Pensó.

" _Sé lo que está pensado, ella no es de las que se da por vencido"._ –Pensó el erizo.

-Pero ¿no puedes darme una pista de a quien le prometiste no decir nada? –

-Lo siento, pero 'alguien' prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato. Es muy tímida. –Esto último lo dice en voz baja aunque la ardilla consiguió oírlo.

-Debía intentarlo. –

Tras el almuerzo, Sally regreso al castillo Acorn y fue directo a su cuarto, donde la estaban esperan Tiara y Amy.

-Hola. –Saludaron ambas chicas.

-¿Pero como entraran aquí? –Se sorprendió al verlas mientras Nicole se materializo entre la manx y la eriza.

-Yo las deje entrar. –Río algo nerviosa.

-Muy bien... –Ella se sienta en el borde de su cama y sus amigas a su lado.

-¿Y qué tal te fue? –Pregunto Tiara.

-Pues bien, hablamos sobre la reunión que mi padre tendrá con su madre el día de mañana y luego quise sacarle información sobre 'alguien' pero parece que él le hizo una promesa de decirle nada a nadie. Aun cuando le hable de cómo éramos en la otra realidad antes de la Génesis Wave, no me dijo nada. –

-No lo culpo. –Amy se cruzo de brazos, mirando a otro lado e inflando las mejillas.

-¿Otra realidad? ¿Génesis Wave? –Tiara estaba confundida.

-Te lo explicare después. –Le hablo la lince holográfica.

-De todas formas, el dijo que prefiere ser anónima y es muy tímida. –Agrego la ardilla.

-Cielos. –La eriza se recuesta de espalda. –¿Quién demonios es ella? –Se pregunto algo irritada y cansada.

-Bueno. Sonic admite abiertamente que le interesa alguien pero no dirá nada sobre su identidad. –Sally también se recuesta. –Debería hacer una lista de las chicas que conoce.

-No se preocupen. –Tiara también se recostó. –De seguro conseguiremos descubrir quién es. –Ella ríe un poco.

-¿De qué te ríes? –

-Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que estamos haciendo algo juntas como amigas. –

-Tiara tiene razón. –Agrego Nicole riendo y las otras dos se le unieron.

-De todas formas Sonic estará aquí mañana con su familia, ya que su madre y mi padre tienen asuntos que discutir. –Comento la princesa.

-Mientras yo voy a poder salir con el mañana. –Dijo Amy emocionada.

-Oigan. ¿Qué tal si llamamos a Bunnie y hacemos una pillamada aquí en el castillo? –

-¡Sí! –Exclamaron sus tres amigas.

Pasando de la tarde a la noche. Mientras las chicas hacen su pillamada, en el castillo de Mobodoon, Sonic estaba en su cuarto mirando la flor que había tomado cuando había salido con Tiara. Sonríe al recodar a ese alguien especial.

-Je je. Si que eres única. –Camina hacia el balcón de su cuarto. –Entiendo que no quieras que todos se enteren de lo nuestro, aparte de algunos de nuestros amigos, pero siento que mientras más tiempo pasa más pueden sospechar. Y aunque sé que quieres esperar al momento indicado, puede que luego las cosas se compliquen pero estaré ahí cuando llegue el momento, no lo dudes. –Se regresa a dentro y pone la flor en un florero junto a su ventana. –Buenas noches. –Apaga las luces y se va a dormir.

El día siguiente, la familia Hedgehog y sus guardias toman una nave a Mobotropolis. Donde son recibidos por Sally y su padre el Rey Acorn, quien es una ardilla del mismo color de pelaje, cabello y ojos de su hija. Teniendo un bigote corto y suave, cejas suaves, cabello igual de suave y plano, a demás de tener una cola espesa, grande y redondeada. Vestía el uniforme real de color azul con detalles rojos en el cuello, las mangas y una cinta roja con una hebilla dorada con forma de bellota y hombreras doradas, botas azules con hebillas blancas en los pies y detalle rojo arriba de estas, usa guantes blancos y lleva la corona de su reino.

-Buenos días, familia Hedgehog. –Saludo el rey con una sonrisa. –Es un gusto volver a verlos.

-El gusto es nuestro, Rey Acorn. –Dijo Aleena haciendo una reverencia al igual que sus hijos. Los Acorn hicieron una misma reverencia. –¿Pasamos a la sala de reuniones para hablar de los asuntos?

-Con gusto. Chicos, ¿Por qué no pasean un rato por la ciudad mientras se lleva a cabo la reunión? –

-Sí. –Asintieron los príncipes y princesas.

Pero antes de que los adultos se fueran, se escucho el grito de una chica que dejo algo helado a nuestro héroe.

-¡OH SONIC! –

El mencionado voltea rápidamente y ve a la eriza rosa que se le lanza a abrazarlo.

-¡Amy! No sabía que estabas aquí. –Dijo algo sorprendido y nervioso.

-¡Sonic! Me alegra tanto verte. ¿Qué tal si hoy? –Hablo esta con una sonrisa.

-Pues tenía unos planes más tarde. –Se rasca la cabeza.

-No seas tímido. Vamos. –Ella lo agarra del brazo y lo lleva a quien sabe donde mientras este trataba de zafarse e irse lo más rápido posible pero no podía por la gran fuerza de la eriza rosa.

-Ayúdenme... –Suplico en voz baja mientras era arrastrado.

-Pobre Sonic. –Dijo Sonia con pena.

-Sí. A veces le tocan las loquitas. –Asintió Manic tratando de no reír

-Bueno creo que podemos pasear mientras tanto. –Dijo Sally y los hermanos Hedgehog asintieron.

Fuera del castillo Amy le estaba hablando a Sonic sobre todo lo que iban a hacer, los lugares que visitaran y las cosas que compraran. Cabe decir que el erizo azul no estaba muy interesado en lo que decía y su mente estaba en otro lado.

-¿¡Sonic me estas escuchando!? –Pregunto la eriza rosa sacándolo de su trance.

-¿Ah? Eh... Sí, sí te escuche. –

-¿Y qué fue lo que dije? –Se cruzo de brazos muy seria.

-Pues... –Buscaba una respuesta hasta que algo llamo su atención. –¿Qué es ese sonido?

-No intentes cambiar el tema. Cuando-

-Shh... –La hizo callar y vio al cielo cuando por el lado Oeste del reino se vio un Egg Carrier (Versión Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood). –¡Es Eggman, Debe estar aquí para invadir Mobotropolis!

-¡No! ¿¡Por qué tuvo que elegir este día!? –Amy pisotea el piso molesta.

-Por qué mi madre también está aquí. Esto no puede ser bueno. –

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

-Debemos reunirnos con los demás y defender Mobotropolis. –Se puso serio.

El malvado científico está a punto de lanzar su ataque sobre la ciudad, en el próximo capítulo...

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo. Cabe resaltar que quería hacerlo un poco más largo pero sentí que hubiera sido un poco tedioso, tan solo espero que les haya gustado y déjeme unos reviews aquí abajo en el capítulo.**

 **Para ser honesto no sé si maneje muy bien este tipo de situación, pero bueno que se le va a hacer.**

 **Ahora les contare un dato curioso sobre un evento que afecto la continuidad de los comics de Sonic en julio del 2011 y estoy hablando de la Génesis Wave y la Súper Génesis Wave.**

 **1ro. ¿Qué es la Génesis Wave y que hace?  
La Génesis Wave es un fenómeno creado a partir del uso de la energía de una Chaos Emerald para reescribir la realidad a beneficio del usuario. Reorganizando el espacio y el tiempo de una dimensión, permitiéndole al usuario crear una nueva línea de tiempo, cambiar la forma física del universo y reemplazar los recuerdos de los seres vivos por otros nuevos. A demás de que también puede reescribir otras dimensiones que se encuentren cerca de la dimensión reescrita, por ejemplo: La Zona Sol.**

 **Los efectos de alteración del espacio-tiempo de la Génesis Wave solo duran un corto tiempo, creando perturbaciones que pueden ser detectadas a lo largo de la línea de tiempo de la nueva realidad, como cuando Silver registró los efectos del presente desde el futuro.**

 **-Limitaciones  
Las capacidades de la Génesis Wave están limitadas por el número de Emeralds que se usan. Con una sola se puede ajustar la línea de tiempo y ocasionalmente romper las reglas del mundo. Es incapaz de borrar de plano a individuos de la existencia. Tampoco puede borrar por completo los viejos recuerdos, sino más bien hacerlos inactivo. Dejando con amnesia a los afectado con una sensación de deja vu. La interrupción en el espacio-tiempo del Chaos Control pueden restaurar parcialmente los viejos recuerdos de una persona.**

 **-Riesgos  
El uso excesivo de la Génesis Wave puede colar en gran medida el tejido de la realidad, hasta el punto de "romper" un universo.**

 **2do. ¿Qué es la Súper Génesis Wave?  
Vendría a ser la versión sobrecargada de energía de la Génesis Wave, forma a partir del uso de la siete Chaos Emerald y a diferencia de su versión normal esta no tienen límites y puede remodelar por completo el mundo, sin embargo, si el usuario lo ve conveniente, inclusive puede borrar a los demás de la realidad y convertirse en una deidad. Las memorias afectadas por la Súper Génesis Wave todavía existen, pero no se puede acceder en lo absoluto, aunque se pueden restaurar parcialmente por las interrupciones en el espacio-tiempo del Chaos Control.**

 **-Riesgos  
Presenta un mayor riesgo, ya que es capaz de causar daños apocalípticos a todo el multiverso y toda la existencia en sí, si se usa incorrectamente o se interviene de manera incorrecta. A demás, a diferencia de los efectos de un Génesis Wave que son reversibles, los efectos de una Súper Génesis Wave son irreversibles: una vez que se cambia el mundo afectado, es de suponer que seguirá siendo así para siempre.**

 **Y de acuerdo con el Profesor Von Schlemmer, los efectos de la Súper Génesis Wave crearon otro tipo de anomalía espacio-tiempo conocía con Génesis Portal –piezas del multiverso original que se separaron cuando este fue destruido. A diferencia de las Génesis Wave, las Génesis Potral conectan con universos alternativos juntos en lugar de cambiarlos absolutamente.**

 **Bueno este sería el dato del capítulo. Ojala les haya aclarado algunas dudas y bueno eso sería todo por mi parte.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye.**

 **Post Data: ayer iba a subir este capítulo terminando con esta frase "May the 4th be with you", pero por problemas de conexión no se pudo. (¡Maldición!)**


	5. Fuego de batalla

**Después de mucho tiempo, por fin he terminado de escribir este capítulo además de que me han pasado muchas cosas, como exhibir un cuadro y unas pinturas que hice para una exhibición de arte entre otras cosas. Como me gusta ser artista.**

 **Pero ahora vamos a lo que nos ocupa ahora, en este capítulo hace apariciones unos personajes que ya no se ven en la serie de Sonic Underground y los videojuegos, de estos últimos les hablare abajo. Además, de unos cambión en la apariencia de algunos personajes.**

 **Ahora empecemos el capítulo.**

 **Declaración: Los personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Qué pasa con Sonic?

Capítulo numbuh five: Fuego de batalla

En estos momentos la ciudad de Mobotropolis se encuentra bajo el ataque del malvado Doctor Eggman y sus más nuevos robots, robots de aspecto humanoide de dos metros de color blanco con plateado que tenían un lanzador de misiles en el brazo derecho y un cañón laser en el izquierdo, estos son los Egg Gunners; otros robots son de color azul, gris y plateado con cañones láseres en ambos brazos, estos son los Egg Lancers y otros robots iguales solo que rojos con un cañón lanza misiles teledirigidos, estos son los Egg Stingers (Robots que aparecieron en Sonic '06), a demás de los Hooligans y Metal Sonic. Los habitantes estaban siendo evacuados de la ciudad por los guardias del reino mientras los Freedom Fighter se enfrentaban a este ataque.

En la ciudad, Sonic, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Big y Tiara estaban en tierra combatiendo a los robots, Cream y Cheese ayudaban la gente que evacuaba. Por los cielos la Sky Patrol al mando de Rotor y Tails tenían una batalla contra el Egg Carrier. En el Castillo Sally fue a buscar a su padre junto con Manic y Sonia, quienes están preocupados por su madre.

-¡Papá! ¡Tenemos problemas! –Sally entro a la sala de reuniones donde estaban los reyes y sus guardias.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Pregunto el Rey Acorn.

-Es Eggman, está atacando la ciudad con un nuevo ejército de robots. –Informo de la situación mientras sacaba su computadora de mano. –Nicole. Necesito que me comuniques con el reto del equipo.

-En seguida Sally. –La Holo-Lynx abre comunicación con todo el equipo y mostrando una gran pantalla holográfica de los presentes.

-Chicos. ¿Pueden escucharme? –

-Te oímos fuerte y claro Sally. –Rotor estaba hablando del otro lado.

-¿Cuál es el estado actual? –

-Los nuevos robots de Eggman son muy diferentes de los anteriores, tienen una forma humanoide y miden dos metros. –Describía Sonic mientras peleaba. –A demás, son más resistentes que Swatbots o Badnik que normalmente construye.

-Deben estar potenciados con la energía de todos los Rings que robo de la isla en la que vivían Tiara y su padre. –

-Pues el Egg Carrier que construyo tampoco se queda tan atrás. Es más grande que los anteriores. –Hablo Tails.

-Y no es todo, los Hooligans y Metal Sonic también están aquí. –Informo el erizo azul. –Eggman pudo escoger cualquier otro día ¿Por qué este?

-Por qué estamos aquí. –Hablo Aleena. –Robotnik debió espiar nuestras comunicaciones y así determinar cuándo sería el momento exacto para atacar. De esa forma tenernos al Rey Acorn y a mí como rehenes, y a nuestros reinos bajo su control.

-Descuida mamá. No dejaremos que eso pase, les daremos una paliza que no olvidaran. –

-Mientras tus hermanos y yo sacaremos a nuestros padres de aquí. –Dijo Sally.

-Tengan mucho cuidado. –

-Lo tendremos. El resto mantengan sus posiciones en caso de que algo pase. ¿De acuerdo? –

-Sí. –Respondieron los Freedom Fighters.

-Lo mejor será irnos cuanto antes. –

-Me temo que sus planes para salir de Mobotropolis han sido cancelados. – Dijo una voz muy conocida para la reina.

-Esa voz, no es. –Ella hablo seria.

-Veo que no se olvidado de mí su alteza, así como creo que no se ha olvidado de mi asociado. –En eso aparece un lobo antropomórfico de pelaje color gris en el rostro y en la punta de su larga cola, cabello peliagudo color azul grisáceo así como su cola y tiene ojos color amarillo pálido e iris rojos con marcas alrededor de sus ojos y un colmillo superior saliendo de su boca, vestía una armadura roja, hombreras y capas azul purpura con detalles amarillos y las mangas son del mismo color, guantes rojo carmesí. Este caza recompensa es conocido como Sleet.

-Ojala que sea cierto Sleet. –Junto a él iba un dingo de gran tamaño y musculatura de color naranja y un tono más oscuro del mismo en su hocico y los manchas en sus hombros, tiene cabello amarillo atado por la parte de atrás en una cola de caballo y su cola es del mismo color, tiene ojos amarillo e iris verdes con ojeras y sus colmillos inferiores sobre salen de su boca, usa gafas purpuras, un pirsin de la oreja izquierda, viste un short verde oscuro roto de las mangas, cinturón negro con hebilla de plata, guantes morados y vendas café bajo estos y en el abdomen, solo lleva un zapato negro con blanco en su pie derecho ya que su pierna izquierda es robótica. Su nombre y es uno muy original es... Dingo. –Oye ¿Qué quieres decir con mi nombre es original? –Pregunta mirando así arriba.

-Bueno, la cosa es que eres un dingo y te llamas Dingo ¿Ves por qué digo que tú nombre es muy original? –Le hable con la mayor calma posible.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese nombre me lo puso mi mamita! –Se enojo.

-Pudo pensar en un nombre más original como Slam o Tackle, pero Dingo, eso suena no es muy original ya que te nombro por tú especie y eso es algo gracioso si uno lo piensa. –Reí un poco aunque al can australiano no le hizo gracia.

-Sí ya dejaste de interactuar con el escritor, aun tenemos unos roedores que atrapar. –Le hablo Sleet muy serio.

-Dingo y Sleet. Creí que Robotnik los había despedido luego de que Mobodoon fue liberada de sus sucias garras. –Aleena estaba alerta ante lo que sucediera.

-Temo decepcionarla su majestad, pero el buen doctor fue muy amable al darnos una nueva oportunidad de enmendar lo que sucedió y eso es capturándola a usted con sus hijos y a la familia Acorn. –El malvado lobo sonreía muy confiado.

-¿Y como se supone que lo harán? Por si no lo han notado somos más que ustedes. –Dijo Manic muy seguro.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Hedgehog? –Chasquea sus dedos y aparecen cinco Egg Lancer tras ellos y con sus armas laser lograron vencer a los guardias que habían en el salón.

-¿Tenías que preguntar? ¿No es así? –Sonia reprocho a su hermano.

-Será mejor que se rindan o vamos a tener que tomar medidas drásticas. –Sonríe de forma maligna.

-Yo creo que deberían marcharse antes de que Sonic y los demás vengan para acá. –Dijo Sally.

-Lo dudo mucho. Los Hooligans y Metal Sonic los están manteniendo muy ocupados, sin mencionar que Silver Sonic no anda muy lejos así como los Battle Bird Armada. Tal parece que no tienen muchas esperanzas. –

-Pues nos queda todavía una. ¡Nicole, ahora! –

-¡Sí! –La Holo-Lince se materializo y formo una barrera de energía holográfica para proteger a sus amigos de los malvados secuaces de Eggman.

-¿¡Qué están esperando!? ¡Abran fuego! –Los robots se ponen al frente de los caza recompensas y empezaron a disparar, aunque sus disparos eran bloqueados la barrera empezaba a perder fuerza.

-¡Cúbranse pronto! –Nicole trataba de hacer que la barrera resistiera mientras Sally y su padre se cubrían por un lado, Sonia, Manic y su madre iban por otro lado.

-¡Nicole ven! –La llamo su amiga y esta se regreso a su computador antes de sufrir algún daño de los disparos. –Necesitamos un plan y pronto.

-Por suerte nosotros tenemos un plan. ¿Listo para actuar hermano? –Sonia tenía una sonrisa de confianza.

-Cuenta con ello. –Manic sonrío de la misma forma mientras se asomaba al ver que ya no disparaban. –¡Es la hora del poder! –Empieza a correr rápido así los Egg Lancers.

-¡Detengan a ese enano verde! –Los robot volvieron a disparar pero el erizo consigue evadir las balas al cubrirse tras una columna.

-Esto debe distraerlos. –Toma sus baquetas y las gira tan rápido para lanzarlas hacia la cabeza de uno de los Egg Lancers haciendo que este pierda su sistema de visión y caiga al piso. Manic aprovecha para acercarse al robot caído. –Veamos que es los que tienes. –Empieza a revisar el panel de control del robot, hackea sus sistemas y lo pone devuelta en línea solo está en modo manual y lo usa para destruir a los otros cuarto robots. –Eso sí es poder.

-¿Quieres ver poder? Te voy a dar poder. –Dingo iba a atacarlo.

-Oye Dingo. –Sonia lo llama asiendo una pose de chica linda que hizo que este quedara embobado con ella. –-¿Quieres venir aquí?

-¡No la escuches tonto! –Sleet trato de detenerlo pero no funciono.

-Sí Sonia linda. –Se acerca a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Hay una cosa que quiero decirte. –Ella lo toma de los hombros.

-¿Sí? –Pregunto mientras fruncía los labios solo para ser azotado en el piso por una maniobra de yudo.

-No me gustan que traten de dañar a mi familia. –El semblante de su cara expresaba desagrado y seriedad.

-Jamás me escucha este tonto. –Sleet estaba cansado del poco profesionalismo de su compañero.

-Bueno Sleet. Creo que es mejor que re rindas o tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas. –Le hablo Sally con sus Rings Blades activados.

-No estaría tan confiado si fuera usted, princesa. –Saca una pistola laser y empieza a disparar a diestra y siniestra a sus enemigos, haciendo que estos retrocedan y derribando al Egg Gunner que Manic controlaba, el erizo verde recupera sus baquetas y lanza una contra el arma de Sleet para hacer que la suelte. –Pequeña peste.

-¡Gira y gana tiempo! –Sonia empieza a girar rápidamente como un tornado atrapando a los caza recompensas dentro de un tornado con los robots destrozados y estrellándolos contra la pared. –¡Vámonos de aquí!

Los reyes y los jóvenes príncipes salieron de la sala de reuniones con los guardias heridos lo antes posible. Los malvados lobo y dingo se levantaban de entre los escombros metálicos.

-Eso mocoso. –Sleet activa su comunicador en el brazo derecho. –Aquí Sleet. Solicito más robots para atrapar a las familias reales Acorn y Hedgehog.

-Les enviaremos unos Egg Lancers mientras mantengan vigilado a sus objetivos. –Respondió Orbot la llamada.

-Muy bien. –Saca un control y lo apunta a Dingo, Oprime un botón y lo transforma en una moto, la cual se sube y empieza a conducir.

-Odio que me conviertas en cosas. –Dingo se molesto por su forma.

-No tendría que convertirte en mi transporte, si no te distrajeras tan fácilmente. –Los estaban buscando por el pasillo derecho. Sally, su padre junto con los Hedgehog y los guardias se escondieron tras uno de los pasillos por los que ellos pasaban. La líder de los Freedom Fighters saca su computadora de mano.

-Nicole, necesito comunicarme con los otros. –

-En seguida, Sally. –Activa la comunicación con su equipo.

-¿Pueden escucharnos? –

-Te escuchamos. ¿Qué sucede Sal? –Pregunto Sonic.

-Fuimos sorprendidos por Sleet y Dingo, acompañados por cinco robots de los que mencionas. Hirieron a los guardias pero pudimos escapar con la ayuda de tus hermanos. –

-No me espera que Egghead fuera a recontratar a ese par después de lo ocurrido hace dos años. Lo bueno es que cuentas con apoyo para esto. –

-Te estamos escuchando. –Dijo Sonia en tono de juego.

-Sleet quemo algunas de mis espinas. –Manic toca sus espinas quemadas.

-No son los único que están pasando un mal momento, Silver Sonic está aquí con su tropa de Badniks y no está de buenas. Por suerte, tenemos a Gemerl para ayudarnos y los Chaotix también están aquí. ¿Algo más que debamos saber? –

-Estén atentos que Eggman contacto a los Battle Bird Armada y pueden aparecer en cualquier momento. –

-Lo tendremos encuentra. Gracias Sal. –

-No hay de qué. –Corta la comunicación. –Será mejor irnos de aquí.

Todos empiezan a buscar una salida. Afuera del castillo en la ciudad, Sonic usan su Homing Attack destruían a los robots de Eggman, incluso si los robots lo perseguían con sus cohetes impulsores él los derribaba con su Sonic Boost. Amy estaba usando su martillo para golpear a los robots que se acercaban y desviar los misiles mientras Tiara cubría su espalda usaba su cetro y lanzaba sus esferas de energía para atacar a distancia. Bunnie le disparaba a los robots con su brazo cañón y Antoine rebanaba a los que se les acercaban. Big usaba su caña para pescar robots y con su fuerza los estrellaba unos contra otros. Los guardias del reino combatían a los Badniks de Silver Sonic mientras este combatía con un robot negro con amarillo y gris de ojos azules con marcas rojas alrededor de estos, una joya azul en la frente y en jetpack en la espalda, este es Gemerl. Los Chaotix estaban en una lucha contra los Hooligans, Nack intentaba darle a Espio con su pistola láser pero el ninja no lo dejaba mientras se hacía invisible y le lanzaba kunais, Vector estaba midiendo sus fuerzas con Bark y andaban parejos, por otra parte Charmy esta evadiendo las bombas que Bean le lanzaba.

-¡Vamos! ¡Se supone que son robots más futuristas, deberían dar más pelea! –Comento Sonic deshaciéndose de dos Egg Gunners que lo perseguían con su Sonic Boost, pero recibió por sorpresa una patada en la cara por parte de Metal Sonic que lo mando tres metros a la distancia, afortunadamente consiguió aterrizar de píe. –¿Qué no te cansas de que te patee el trasero cada vez que nos enfrentamos?

-¿Y tú no te cansas de hacer malos chiste? –Le cuestiono su doble metálico.

-Touche. –Gemerl aterrizo a su lado. –Hola G-Merl. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aunque estoy algo ocupado. –Dijo el robot cuando Silver Sonic se puso enfrente de ellos con Metal Sonic.

-Pagaras por tú traición al Imperio Eggman. –Amenazo el gran erizo mecánico de plata.

-Lo siento pero eso no va suceder. Ahora tengo amigos, que me ayudaron cuando estaba perdido y ahora los voy a ayudar a defender el reino. –Se puso en guardia.

-Bien dicho. Ahora ¡A patear clones metálicos! –El erizo azul entra en su forma de Spinball rueda velozmente para atacar con su Light Speed Attack pero los robots se apartan, Gemerl vuela mientras gira rápidamente sobre los robots mientras deja unos misiles que se dirigieron a ellos, golpeándolos en varias explosiones. –¡Bien hecho!

-Gracias. –Asintió. De entre el humo los dos erizos robot se levantaron, aun dispuestos a pelear. –Veamos que tanto pueden resistir.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Atrápenos si pueden! –Los dos héroes se mueven rápidamente seguido por sus oponentes.

Bunnie y Antoine consiguieron vencer a cuatro Egg Stingers mientras Amy y Tiara logran destruir a unos tres Egg Gunners que los iban a atacar.

-Muchas gracias chicas. –Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. –Amy sonrió.

-Estos robots son mucho más avanzados que los que envió a mi isla. –Comento Tiara.

-Oui. No quiero imaginar cuantos robots pudo construir Eggman en tan poco tiempo. –Antoine estaba en guardia.

-Lo más seguro es que los haya construido desde hace un tiempo pero necesitaba más energía para potenciarlos. –Bunnie bloquea con su escudo de energía los disparos laser de los robots y Tiara los destruía con esferas de energía. –Por eso tomo todos los Rings que tenía el Profe B. en su casa.

-Eggman no tiene respeto alguno por los otros. –Dijo Amy y luego ve a su amiga manx con la mirada baja. –Tiara ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se preocupo por esta.

-¡Voy a hacer pagar a ese hombre huevo por lo que hizo! –Tiara expreso una furia poco habitual en ella y asustando un poco a sus amigos. –¡Lo voy a dejar como huevo estrellado por destruir mi casa y amenazar a mi papi!

-Tiara, por favor tranquilízate. Ya habrá tiempo para eso. –La eriza rosa trato de calmarla.

Unos robots les estaban apuntando pero una bomba los hizo explotar y vieron como Chamy seguía evadiendo los ataques de Bean.

-¡A que no me das! –El niño abeja se saca la lengua de forma burlona.

-Creo que había visto algo así sobre una mosque que molestaba a un director de orquesta durante su noche de concierto. –Dijo el pato verde con una mano en el pico y la otra mano sosteniendo una bomba. –Mmm... No importa. –Lanza la bomba y esta explota cerca Charmy haciendo que caiga al suelo y encuentra algo que le podría ayudar, le lanza una moneda brillante. –Brilla... Brillante... –Queda hipnotizado con la moneda que recibe en la cara una Dropkick de la abeja y termina en el suelo. –Valió la pena.

Nack fue tirado de su Hoverbike por una patada del invisible Espio. Vector estaba tirado en el piso por un derribo de Bark e iba a recibir otro golpe pero recordó que tenía goma de mascar en la boca por lo que soplo una gran burbuja que reventó y atrapo el puño del oso polar, quien intento quitárselo pero solo consiguió pegarse aun más el cocodrilo lo arroja a sus compañeros y todos los Hooligans quedaron pegados unos a otros.

-¡Yey! ¡Ahora estaré junto mis mejores amigos para siempre! –Bean está pegado al brazo derecho de Bark.

-¡Cállate tonto! –Nack estaba de cabeza y en la espalda del oso polar. –Vamos por mi moto.

Bark tuvo que arrancarse a Nack quitándole pelo a este. Todos se suben a la Marvelous Queen y se van al Egg Carrier.

-¡Y no regresen! –Dijo Charmy muy serio.

-Tú lo dijiste amiguito. –Hablo el líder del grupo.

-¡Chicos! –Los llamo Amy mientras se les acercaba con sus compañeros. –Qué bueno que estén por aquí.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –Pregunto la joven Manx.

-Permítanos presentarnos señorita. Yo soy Vector y estos son mis socios, el es calmado Espio y el es enérgico Charmy. Juntos somos la agencia de detectives Team Chaotix. –Hablo el líder del grupo.

-Yo soy Tiara Boobowski. Un gusto conocerlos. –Les da una sonrisa.

-Igualmente. –

-Nos alegra que se deshicieran de los Hooligans. Ya tenemos muchos problemas con estos nuevos robots de Eggman, sin mencionar que Sleet y Dingo están en el palacio tratando de atrapar al Rey Acorn y a la Reina Aleena. –Informo la eriza rosa.

-¿Esos caza recompensas también están aquí? –Pregunto Espio.

-Sí, pero descuiden Sally, Manic y Sonia evitaran que eso pase. –Respondió Bunnie.

-Pero ahora debemos ocuparnos de estos robots antes de que lleguen-

-¡Chicos! ¡Una gran nave viene aquí y trae un montón de pájaros! –Big interrumpió a Antoine.

-...Otras soy interrumpido en medio de mi monologo. –

-¡Miren! –Charmy señalo una gigantesca nave que parecía una fortaleza de batalla y porta aviones que se posicionaba junto al Egg Carrier. Esta nave era medio esférica por debajo con alas a los costados, una pista de aterrizaje en frente con cañones en frente y unos cuantos por debajo, esta nave se llama la Battle Frotress.

-Antes de continuar les recomiendo ir a Youtube y poner el siguiente titulo en el buscador que es "Ride of the Valkyries". –Dije.

-¿Y eso para qué? –Pregunto la abeja.

-Para lo que viene, amiguito. –

De la nave empiezan a despegar pequeños aviones de combate piloteados por aves que usan un uniforme de armaduras ligeras con cascos azules puntiagudos y lentes oscuros, al mismo tiempo que pequeños pájaros con el mismo uniforme solo que estos llevaban pistolas laser se lanzaban en paracaídas sobre la ciudad. Estas son las tropas de la Battle Bird Armada. Los soldados al aterrizar empezaron a disparar contra el Team Chaotix y los Freedom Figthers, quienes tuvieron que cubrirse de los disparos así como de los robots. Sonic y Emerld estaban todavía luchando cuando empezaron a ser perseguidos por los aviones de batalla

Por los cielos, algunos los aviones de batalla atacaban a la Sky Patrol por todos lados, pero esta contraataca con sus misiles anti-aéreos derribando a los aviones pero tenía que responder también al ataque de los cañones laser del Egg Carrier y la artillería de la Battle Fortress, por lo que Rotor desplego el Laser Blaster, Particle Bean Cannon, Volkan Cannon y Omochao Gun (Sí esa última también aunque parezca chiste también la tienen).

En el puente de la Battle Fortress estaban dos pájaros uno era alto sus pluma son de color naranja claro/marrón, su pico es largo, su lentes pequeños que cubren sus ojos por completo, a demás de que lleva un sombre negro con el símbolo de un cráneo con un pico en la cabeza y dos puntas rojos a los costados inferiores del cráneo, usa un saco rojo con un detalle lanudo en el cuello, lleva un pantalón verde oscuro con zapatos de tacón alto integrados y le salen plumas largas por detrás del pantalón, guantes blanco que le llegan hasta el codo y tiene unos aros rojos en las muñecas. Este es Battle Lord Kukku XV, el líder de Battle Bird Armada y Egg Boss de los cielos. Al lado de este el otro es su hijo de menor estatura tiene plumas verdes, ojos rojos y su pico es pequeño, viste con una mascada roja en el cuello, unos lentes de piloto marrón con cristales rojos sobre su cabeza, guantes y botas marrones y un leotardo blanco con dos franjas rojas a los costados del torso y unas vertical en la parte externa de las piernas. Este es Battle Kukku XVI o más conocido comompor su sobrenombre 'Speedy'.

-Las tropas ya deben haber tocado tierra, tenemos a la mitad de nuestras fuerzas aéreas atacando la ciudad y a la otra mitad a la fortaleza de los Freedom Figthers. –Dijo Speedy.

-Magnifico. Esto nos dará la ventaja sobre nuestros enemigos y en solo cuestión de tiempo la victoria será nuestra. –Battle Lord sonrío complacido.

-Yo solo espero que esto me da la oportunidad de enfrentarme a es zorro de dos colas. –Apretó sus puños.

-Paciencia hijo. Cuando sus amigos estén en apuros saldrá de su nave, entonces será tú oportunidad de tener la revancha contra él. –Puso su mano derecha en su hombro.

-Eso me gustaría, padre. –Sonríe.

Dentro de la Sky Patrol, Tails y Rotor hacían lo mejor que podían para responder el ataque del Egg Carrier, la Battle Fortress y los aviones de batalla.

-¡Necesitamos apoyo o no resistiremos más! –Dijo Rotor tratando de operar las armas.

-¡Estoy en eso! –Tails abrió las comunicaciones con sus amigos. –¡Chicos! ¿¡Pueden oírme!?

-¡Te oímos fuerte y claro amigo! –Dijo Sonic.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Tenemos muchos problemas con dos naves de batallas y media flota de batalla! –

-¡Nosotros también tenemos problemas aquí! –Hablo Amy.

-¿Todos están en línea? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Pregunto Sally.

-Tenías razón, Sal. Eggman llamo a Battle Bird Armada. –

-Qué suerte que Sleet tenga una enorme boca. –

-Sí pero ¿Ahora qué haremos? –

-Rotor y Tails necesitan ayuda, quiero que Amy, Bunnie, Antoine y Tiara vaya como refuerzos, si Cream y Cheese terminaron de poner a los ciudadanos a salvo que los ayuden. Sonic quiero que tú y Gemerl les consigas tiempo para que puedan ir. ¿Pueden hacer eso? –

-Dalo por hecho. –

-Muy bien. Tails trata de comunicarte con alguno de nuestros aliados. –

-Cuando nos enteramos de que Eggman vendría con refuerzos, llame a quien está más cercas. –Dijo el zorro.

-¿No estarás hablando de Knuckleshead? ¿O sí? –Pregunto el erizo azul.

-Sí y no debe tardar mucho. –

-Mientras pondremos en marcha el plan. Nosotros ya estamos por salir del palacio. –Aviso Sally. –Manténganse alertar que Eggman podrías tener algo preparado para nosotros.

-Muy bien. –Dijeron todos.

En tierra Sonic y Gemerl seguían siendo perseguidos.

-Vamos a hacer un poco de limpieza. –El veloz erizo acelero con su Sonic Boost y su amigo robot también acelero para ayudarlo, tomaron rumbo hacia los ejércitos de aves y robots para derribarlos antes de que estos pudieran seguir atacando a sus amigos. Gemerl dejo unos misiles que se dirigieron a los aviones que los perseguían.

-¡Vamos! –Amy sale de su escondite con Tiara, Bunnie y Antoine, ven a Cream y a Cheese defendiéndose de unos pájaros a quienes logran vencer. –¡Cream! ¡Cheese! Qué bueno que estén bien.

-También nos alegra verlos. –Dijo la conejita sonriendo.

-Necesitamos que nos lleves a Tiara y a mí a la Sky Patrol. Tails y Rotor necesitan nuestra ayuda. –

-Por supuesto. Agarrasen fuerte. –Amy se agarro de los pies de Cream y Tiara de los pies de Amy.

-Vamos cariño. –Bunnie carga a su esposo entre sus brazos y empieza a volar al lado de sus amigos.

-Mon amour, no es necesario que me lleves así. –Anoine estaba avergonzado por cómo era llevado.

-Pero así te ves más lindo. –Esta tenía una sonrisa de burla mientras el solo tenía un semblante de fastidiado.

Volaron a la Sky Patrol pero estaban fueron interceptados por tres aviones de combate que casi les dan de no ser por qué Tiara derribo a uno con su cetro y Antoine le conto el ala a uno. El tercero estaba por atacarlos por detrás pero fue derribado por una esfera de energía amarilla y vieron a Tails con su cañón rojo de mano.

-Muchas gracias, Tails. –Agradeció Amy.

-No hay de que, ahora suban a la nave que Rotor necesita ayuda. –Dijo Tails mientras él y sus amigos abordan la nave pero el zorro es embestido por sorpresa por Speedy.

-¡Tails! –Amy y Cream gritaron su nombre preocupadas.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Puedo encargarme de él! –El Zorro gira rápidamente como un tornado golpeando con sus colas a su viejo rival.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, Tails. –Speedy sonreía con arrogancia.

-Lo mismo digo, Speedy. Supongo que vienes a arreglar cuentas pendientes ¿no? –

-Por supuesto que sí. Te voy a enseñar porque los zorros no deben volar. –

-Es curioso, viniendo de un ave que no tiene las plumas necesarias para alzar el vuelo. –

-Es hora de luchar. –Speedy se fue directo a taclear a Tails pero este lo evita elevándose y así empieza a pelear en el aire.

Dentro de la nave Rotor trata de controlar las armas y justo llegan sus amigos.

-Qué bueno que llegan, necesito ayuda para deshacernos de esos aviones pequeños o nos desplomaremos en la tierra. –

-Cream, tú y Cheese quédense a ayudar a Rotor en lo que necesite. El resto salgamos a dispararles a los aviones, Antoine y Bunnie por la derecha mientras Tiara y yo estamos por la izquierda. ¿Quedo claro? –Ordeno Amy.

-¡Mlle Amy rapidement! –Antoine estaba firme en su porte de soldado y con una mano en la frente.

-¿Y eso que fue? –Pregunto Tiara a Bunnie.

-Antoine es un soldado muy dedicado a su deber. –Responde con una sonrisa mientras van a poner en marcha el plan de Amy.

-Señor Rotor. ¿Qué quiere que haga? –Pregunto Cream y su Chao tenía un signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza.

-Envié a Homochao a que viera en qué situación está la ciudad, infórmame de todo lo que vea y avísame si alguien llama. –Dijo la morsa.

-Está bien. –Ella observa una pantalla holográfica donde se ve lo que el Chao metálico, ve a Sonic y a Gemerl combatiendo con Metal Sonic y Silver Sonic.

Dentro del castillo, Sally y los demás estaban escabulléndose por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

-Debemos estar cerca de la salida. –Dijo en voz baja la princesa del reino tubo que esconderse como los demás para evitar que los Egg Lancers que pasaron cerca de ellos. A penas se fueron vieron la salida libre. –Vamos.

Todos fueron los más rápido a la salida pero Sleet y Dingo los vieron por el pasillo a la derecha junto con los robots.

-No los dejen escapar. ¡Disparen! –Ordeno el lobo y los robots empezaron a disparar a sus objetivos, quienes consiguieron escapar por muy poco.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca. –Dijo Manic suspirando.

-Aun debemos ponernos a salvo. Vamos antes de que-

Sally fue interrumpida por qué Sonic y Gemerl pasaban muy cerca de ellos con los erizo robóticos a toda velocidad.

-¡Sonic! –Lo llamo su amiga activando sus Ring-Blades, este la ve y entiende lo que esta quería hacer.

-¡Sígannos imitaciones de hojalata! –Sonic cambio de dirección con Gemerl siendo seguidos por Metal Sonic y Silver Sonic. Los dos erizos robots se les estaban acercando. –¡Ahora! –Ambos van en direcciones diferentes solo para que Sally cortara con sus Ring-Blades parte del torso a los erizos metálicos que sufrieron mucho daño.

-Buen trabajo chicos. –Dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-Nah. Solo hago lo de siempre. –

-No me gustaría interrumpir este momento, pero debemos irnos lo antes posible. –Dijo el Rey Acorn.

-Es verdad, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes. –

-Temo que se les acabo el tiempo erizo. –Todos escucharon la voz del malvado Doctor Eggman quien baja en su Egg móvil con Orbot y Cubot junto a los Hooligans en su Hoverbike. –Ya no forma de que pueden escapar.

-Ese es un comentario muy grande para alguien a quien le patean el cascaron todo el tiempo. –

-Yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tú. –Sonrió de forma malvada mientras un gran robot de seis metro muy parecido a un Egg Gunner pero en amarillo, con lanzadores de misiles tele rígidos en sus brazos y no tenía cabeza. El Egg móvil se posiciona sobre el robot y se une haciendo de cabeza para esta y sirviendo de cabina de mando para controlarlo. –Admiren mi más nuevo meca ¡El Mega Egg Gunner!

-Oye. Escritor deberías dibujar a ese meca ¿no lo crees? –El erizo azul miro a arriba.

-Lo hare. –Dije. –Tú solo concéntrate en tú batalla.

-Es una pena que deba destrozarlo como al resto de tus maquinas. –Sonríe de forma confiada.

-No creo que debas celebrar tan pronto, Hedgehog. –Sleet aparece detrás de ellos con Dingo y los Egg Lancers.

-Te los superamos en número y fuerza. –Nack lo estaba apuntando con su arma mientras Lord Battle caí justo en frente de ellos.

-Qué alegría que se nos una Lord Battle. –Hablo Eggman.

-No iba a perderme la diversión. –Tenía una gran y malvada sonrisa.

-Bueno, si las comadres ya pararon de hablar es hora de la acción. –Sonic salió corriendo a toda velocidad. –¡Atrápame si puedes Egghead!

-¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí y pelea, rata cobarde! –Eggman activa los propulsores de su meca y persigue a su enemigo.

-Creo que eso facilita un poco las cosas. –Dijo la comadreja mientras Metal Sonic y Silver Sonic se ponían de pie. –Será mejor que no hagan nada tonto o lo lamentaran. –Le advirtió a las familias reales y a sus acompañantes.

-No creas que vamos a hacer lo que nos dices. –Sally se puso en guardia al igual que Gemerl junto con Sonia y Manic, pero los Egg Lancers apuntaban al Rey Acorn y a la Reina Aleena. -¡Papá!

-Cuida lo que dices o tú papi paga las consecuencias. –Dijo Sleet con una sonrisa malvada.

-No te preocupes, hija. –Dijo este tratando de calmarla. –Voy a estar bien.

-Claro que estará bien, si hacen lo que les decimos y se rinden, de lo contrario... –Se ríe muy bajo. -...Bueno, creo que ya saben lo que pasara.

Los chicos no querían que sus padres fueran lastimados y los guardias no podían hacer mucho estando heridos.

-Yo tengo una opinión diferente. –Se escucho una voz muy conocida para todos, un destello rojo ataco y destruyo a los Egg Lancers, dejando una capa de humo de la cual sale Knuckles. -¿Cómo están?

-¿¡Quien te invito aquí!? –

-Tails me llamo. Cuando escuche que Eggman estaba a tacando Mobotropolis y que ustedes dos estaban aquí, supe que necesitaban mi ayuda. –

-Qué bueno verte viejo. –Dijo Manic sonriendo.

-¡Hola Knuckles! –Saludo Sonia con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Rarg! ¡No debiste venir! –Digo estaba molesto por qué la eriza magenta prefería más al equidna rojo que a él. –¡Ahora voy a hacerte pedazo! –Se puso en guardia.

-¡Muy bien! –Hace sonar sus puños. –Por cierto, me encontré con unos amigos aquí. –Tras él aparecen los Chaotix y Big.

-Segundo round, Morowtix y esta vez pierden. –Nack disparo pero esto lograron evadir el ataque y se pusieron a luchar contra sus rivales mientras Dingo se ponía a pelear con el equidna.

-¡No tonto! ¡No te vayas! –Sleet gruño frustrado. –No sé por qué sigo trabajando con ese cabeza hueca.

-Bueno Sleet. Tal vez sea bueno que te largues antes de que te echemos. –Dijo Sally apuntándolo con uno de sus Ring-Blades.

-No eres la única con una espada así. –El saca una espada holográfica, a mismo tiempo que Metal Sonic y Silver Sonic se ponen a su lado.

-¡Big ayuda a Gemerl con los clones robóticos de Sonic! –

-Ok. –Dijo el gran gato purpura y el robot negro van contra los erizos metálicos.

-Esto será ente tú yo Sleet. –La princesa se puso en guardia.

-Sí usted lo dice. –El intenta darle un tajo pero ella lo bloquea y empieza a pelear.

-¡Sally! –El rey iba a ayudar a su hija pero Battle Lord se puso enfrente de este.

-Lo siento rey, pero no puede irse. –Dijo este con una sonrisa malvada.

-No te tengo miedo malvado. –El tomo una espada e iba a tacar, Battle Lord solo tuvo que moverse a un lado para evitar el ataque y darle un golpe con su palma para vencer al rey y tomarlo del cuello de su camisa.

-Decías... –

-Battle Lord. –La Reina Aleen tomo la palabra y cabe decir que se veía sería. –Deje al Rey Acorn en el suelo, ahora.

-¿Y por qué cree que voy a escucharla? –Cuestiono con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

La reina agarra su cabello y se lo quita debelando que era una gran peluca que usa para cubrir sus largas púas que caían como cabello lizo, eran del mismo color de su pelaje con las puntas de un tono más oscuro. Le lanza la peluca a Manic mientras el iris de sus ojos cambia de azul a verde mientras su mano derecha había un brillo de energía blanca.

-Claro. Olvide que usted es una experta en magia. –Suelta al rey.

-Se me había olvidado que mamá usaba una peluca y usa magia para cambiar el verdadero color de sus ojos cuando solía ocultarse. –Comento Manic al ver la peluca.

-Como tú que usas lentes de contacto que cambian el color de tus ojos violetas a azules. –Dijo Sonia.

-Touche, hermana. –

Aleena mueve su mano de izquierda a derecha creando una onda de viento que va a Lord Battle pero este la evade con un gran salto e iba a golpearla pero con un ademan de su otra mano levanta una barrera de energía que detiene al malvado y lo repele.

-Debe estar molesta para querer usar sus poderes. –

-Hagamos algo útil. Ayuda a los Chaotix y yo ayudare a Knuckles. –Sonia fue en una dirección.

-Muy bien. –El se va en otra.

Por el cielo, en la Sky Patrol, Antoine y Amy estaban operando los cañones manuales mientras Bunnie y Tiara les disparaban con sus propias armas a los aviones. La Battle Fortress disparo al ala derecha de la nave de los Freedom Fighters haciendo que esta pierda la estabilidad, los que estaban dentro ella también se fueran cayeran por ese lado, Rotor y Cream se agarraron de lo que pudieron, pero en el exterior de la nave Tiara clavo su cetro para no caer y tomo a Amy de la mano para que ella no cayera, Antoine se aferro al cañón y le dio la mano a Bunnie para que ella estuviera asalvo.

-¡Oh no! –Tails trato de ir con sus amigos pero Speedy lo tacleo contra la pista de aterrizaje de la Battle Fortress y recibió un gancho en la cara que lo mando unos metro cerca del hangar.

-Eso es lo que le pasa a uno cuando se preocupa por sus amigos en vez de pelear. –Dijo el ave verde con una sonrisa de confianza, el pequeño zorro se movió rápido para no ser atrapado. –No creas que puedes esconderte. –Speedy no se dio cuenta que un pequeño ratón robótico con forma de mouse que se metió por el hangar al interior de la nave.

En tierra Eggman estaba persiguiendo dentro de su Mega Egg Gunner a Sonic pero el erizo se mantenía a distancia de este, llevándolo fuera de la ciudad cosa que el malvado doctor esperaba.

-Todos los Egg Gunners, Egg Lancers y Egg Stingers que continúen en funcionamiento en la ciudad formen formación de ataque aéreo sobre los aliados de Sonic que estén en Mobotropolis. Ahora... –Le comunico sus robots por medio de su comunicador.

Los robots atacaron la orden y emprendieron vuelo sobre todos los amigos de Sonic y empezaron a dispararles, Tuvieron que buscar evitar los dispararos pero las explosiones de los misiles fue algo que no pidieron evitar. Sonic al ver esto dio una media vuelta rápidamente y corrió a una gran velocidad con su Sonic Boost. El erizo tuvo que correr por las pareces para impulsarse en el aíre y atacar rápidamente con su Homing Attack a todos los robots que veía y esto no podían responderle, pero antes de acabar con los últimos fue toma por sorpresa al ser agarrado por el meca de Eggman y fue estampado en el suelo con mucho fuerza en el suela de la plaza solo para ser aplastado por la palma de enorme robot para que no se moviera.

-¿¡En serio Eggman!? –Dijo Sonic tratando de zafarse. –¿¡Qué no puedes hacer trampa para ganar!?

-Tú deberías saber que yo siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para poder ganarte. –Le respondió mientras sus secuaces traían a los amigos y familia del erizo para que lo vieron. –Solo observa. –Toma a su enemigo y lo hace ver a su alrededor. –El reino esta en llamas, tus amigos y familia fueron vencidos, y la Sky Patrol dentro de poco será un montón de chatarra.

-Juro que hare que lamentes esto. –

-¿Eso es una amenaza? –Cuestiono con una risa burlona. –Descuida Sonic. No tendrás que preocuparte por eso, ya que tú sufrimiento será muy corto. –Lo estampa contra el suelo de un golpe dejándolo muy desorientado.

-¡Sonic! ¡Tienes que levantarte! –Le grito Sally. Este intenta levantarse pero es nuevamente golpeado.

-¡Tienes que levantarte y pelear! –Knuckles trato de animarlo.

-¡Vamos hermano, que puedes hacerlo! –Manic trataba de zafarse para ayudarlo.

-¡Arriba Sonic! –Sonia tenía algunas lágrimas por ver como estaba su hermano.

-Vamos hijo... –Murmuró Aleena muy preocupada mientras Sonic recibía otro golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto! –Eggman dispara dos misiles al cielo pero cambia su rumbo y fueron en picada hacia el erizo azul en el suelo.

-¡Sonic! –Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras presenciaban lo que sería el final de nuestro héroe.

Los misiles estaban muy cerca de impactarle y estos explotaron en una bola de fuego, todos los que se preocupaban por Sonic no podían creer lo que vieron mientras que los malvados reían por la destrucción de su enemigo.

-¡Oh Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho! –Eggman reía en victoria. –Finalmente. Me he deshecho de ese fastidioso erizo. ¡Ahora nada me detendrá de dominar el mundo!

-Muchas felicidades doctor. –Aplaudió Orbot.

-Sí. Sabíamos que lo lograría. –Dijo Cubot.

-Claro que lo lograría, y ustedes dudaban de mi capacidad para vencer al enemigo. –Les hablo algo molesto, solo para suspirar. –En fin. Sin Sonic los Freedom Fighters sarán más fáciles de vencer.

-Eso se oye bien señor, pero solo una duda. –Pregunto Orbot.

-¿Y esa es? –

-¿La bola de fuego en la que estaba Sonic debe elevarse? –

-Obvio que no. ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? –

-No es una tontería es la verdad. –

-Sí mire. –Señalo Cubot.

Eggman volteo y no podía creer lo que veía la bola de fuego en la que estaba atrapado su enemigo ahora estaba flotando en frente de él y como si no fuera poco miro abajo y quedo completamente atónito al ver que Sonic se estaba poniendo de pie y limpiarse la tierra de encima.

-¡Imposible! –

-Bueno Eggman. Debo reconocerlo estas creaste un robot decente, pero como dije antes es una lástima que deba hacerlo pedazos. –El erizo sonrió con su gran ánimo.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a mis misiles teledirigidos!? –

-Digamos que tengo un ángel guardián en llamas. –

La bola de fuego se hizo intensa y las llamas alrededor se hicieron más grandes como si estuvieran vivas y destruyeron a los robots restantes, esto fue aprovechado por los amigos del erizo para liberarse y contraatacar al igual que nuestro héroe uso su Homing Attack para derribar al Mega Egg Gunner, solo para empezar otra persecución.

Por el cielo Tails estaba todavía luchando por con Speedy en la Battle Fortress.

- _"Solo necesito unos segundos más"_ –Pensó el joven zorro mientras realizaba el Spin Dash golpeando a su rival.

Dentro de la enorme nave el ratón robótico llego a la parte interna de los motores donde choca con una pared y explota causando que uno de los motores de nave pierda potencia y al mismo tiempo haciendo que la nave pierda estabilidad por su lado izquierdo.

-¡Pero qué es lo que lo que sucede! –Speedy estaba confundido mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio solo para ver que Tails vuela y se sube al Tornado piloteado por T-Pup desde su puesto de copiloto.

-Muchas gracias amigo. –Le agradece a su perro robot.

-Baw-Guaw. –.

Tails se pone al volante de su avión y enciende su comunicador.

-Rotor. ¿Puedes escucharme? –

-Te escucho fuerte y claro. –Responde el mencionado.

-Conseguí hacerle daño a la Battle Fortress. –

-Esa es una buena noticia. –

-Es nuetra oportunidad de atacar al Egg Carrier. –

-Eso me gustaría mucho pero estoy algo ocupado tratando de mantener la nave estable, pero descuida ya sé que hacer. –

-Ok. Voy a derribar algunos aviones y a conseguirles tiempo. –

En la Sky Patrol, el mecánico trata de mantener el control de la nave.

-Muy bien Tails. Haz lo que puedas. –Rotor trata de estabilizar la nave. –Cream hazme un favor y oprime el botón que esta parpadeando, es una sorpresa para el Egg Carrier.

-Muy bien. –Ella oprime el botón y este activa el Sonic Power Cannon y dispara un potente láser que daña el ala derecha del Egg Carrier haciendo que colisione con la Battle Fortress.

Gracias a esto Rotor pudo estabilizar la nave, para que Amy los demás pudieran volver a sus puestos.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez. –Dijo la eriza rosa operando uno de los cañones.

-¡Sí! –Los demás se pusieron a disparar a los aviones.

En tierra, Bean estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba en el cielo con una sonrisa.

-Esto es con escuchar 1812 Overture de Tchaikovsky con cañones. –Dijo el pato con una sonrisa.

-¡Déjate de tus payasadas y ayúdanos! –Le grito Nack tratando de darles a Espio y Manic.

-Ok. –Les lanzo unas bombas que Manic y Espio le devolvieron a patadas. –Volvieron. –Le explotaron en la cara y quedo noqueado.

-Tonto. –Dijo la comadreja antes de que Manic lo envistiera y Espio lo pateara.

Por otra parte Bark luchaba con Vector pero Charmy distrajo al oso polar haciéndole caras tontas solo para recibir fuertes golpes del cocodrilo.

Knuckles pelea mano a mano con Dingo y justo cuando este le iba a dar un gran derechazo, el equina lo evita y le da un gran Spiral Upper solo para luego rematarlo con su Spiral Attack. Por otra parte Sally bloqueaba el tajo vertical de Sleet solo para desviarlo a un lado y darle una fuerte patada lateral en la zona media del cuerpo para que Sonia le haga una proyección de judo y lanzarlo contra el suelo. Aleena estaba luchando con Battle Lord quien le lanzo unas bombas pero las repelió con su magia, pero una de las bombas iba a explotarle en frente pero no sucedió.

-¿Pero qué? –Kukku XV lanza más bombas pero estas no explotan. –¿¡Qué les pasan a estas cosas!? –Toma una de sus bombas y ve que la mecha fue apagada. –¿¡Cómo es posible que las mechas de las bombas se apaguen así de la nada!?

-Yo le aconsejaría no bajar la guardia. –Aleena lanza una onda expansiva contra el Egg Boss que le da de lleno.

Muy cerca de ella ve que Big y Gemerl tienen algunos problemas con los erizos metálicos, ella creó una barrera de energía que detuvo a los robots pero esto hizo que se fijaran en ella y fueran tras ella.

-¡Reina Aleena/Mamá! –Gritaron los que son cercanos a la eriza que estaba en guardia pero para sorpresa de todos la bola de fuego descendió a alta velocidad impactando contra los robots de lleno y causándoles severas quemaduras y rodeándolos dentro de un circulo de fuego y irse a otro lado muy rápido.

-Increíble. –Dijo la eriza purpura muy impresionada.

-Reina Aleena. ¿Está bien? –Pregunto Sally acercándose a ella con los demás.

-Estoy bien, pero ¿Qué era esa bola de fuego? –

-Creo tener una idea de quién es. –

A las afueras del reino Sonic consiguió sacar a Eggman de la ciudad.

-¡No creas que puedes escapar de mi! –Dijo el genio malvado.

-¿Quién está escapando? –Cuestiono el erizo dando media vuelta para ir contra su enemigo.

-¡Fuego! –El Mega Egg Gunner dispara misiles teledirigidos pero Sonic consigue saltar sobre estos para acercase y golpear al robot con su Homing Attack, haciéndolo retroceder y lo ataca una vez más y lo derriba. –¡Vas a pagar por esto!

-Como todas las veces que dijiste que te la pagaría. –

-¡No te pases de listo! ¡Erizo apestoso! –Se levanta y vuelva a disparar sus misiles pero son destruidos por una ráfaga de fuego. –¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?

-Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices Eggman. –Una voz vino de la bola de fuego que se deshizo e hizo ver a quien era en su interior. Se revela que es una gata antropomórfica de pelaje color lavanda con purpura en la punta de su cabello y de cola su hocico es blanco, tiene ojos color dorado con una jema roja en la frente, su vestimenta es un saco purpura con una línea rosa oscuro a la altura de la cintura con un collar dorado en el cuello. Usa pantalones blancos, guantes del mis color solo que con un detalle lanudo en las muñecas y sus zapatos de tacón color rosa oscuro con una franja blanca y el mismo detalle lanudo en los tobillos. También usa una banda roja que ata su cabello en una cola de caballo Esta es Blaze the Cat. –Las palabras duelen igual que las llamas.

-¿¡Blaze!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –El doctor estaba muy sorprendido.

-Se me ocurrió venir de visita a esta dimensión cuando veo que estas destruyendo Mobotropolis y a punto de destruir a Sonic. –Respondió esta como si nada. –Y claro yo no iba a permitirlo.

-De todas formas eso no cambia nada. Tú presencia solo significa que las Sol Emeralds están aquí y cuando acabe con ustedes dos, tomara las Sol Emerald y junto con la Chaos Emerald coy a conquistar no solo un mundo sino dos mundos. –Reí pensando en esa posibilidad solo para luego ver que Sonic fingía hacer ventrilocuismo con su mano derecha imitando a su enemigo mientras Blaze se reía en voz baja. –¡Oigan! ¿¡Me están escuchando!? ¡Voy a hacerlos papilla a ambos!

-Y sigues moviendo el bigote como siempre. Eres puro palabras y nada de acción. –Sonic actuaba algo indiferente y un poco aburrido.

-Debe gustarle mucho el sonido de su propia voz. –Comento Blaze.

-Eso creen ¿eh? Bueno ¡Abre si les gusta esto! –Eggman dispara varios misiles teledirigidos a los dos.

Ambos héroes se ven un segundo y asienten para luego correr por direcciones opuestas, el erizo por la derecha y la gata por la izquierda, siendo cada unos perseguidos por los misiles e iban contra el gran robot. Eggman los estaba esperando pero para su sorpresa, giraron justo en frente de él para ir uno contra el otro solo que al último segundo giraron para ir codo a codo en la misma dirección mientras los misiles se estrellaban unos contra otros causando una gran nube de huma que nublo la visibilidad del robot mientras ambos iban por debajo de este y se detuvieron a varios metros detrás del robot.

-¿Lista? –Sonic estaba en posición de arranque.

-Lista. –Blaze se agarra del erizo.

Ambos empiezan a correr súper rápido, combinando sus Sonic Boost y Fire Boost respectivamente para dar un gran salto y girar como si fueran un misil giratorio. Apenas Eggman volteo para verlos solo consiguió a decir lo siguiente.

-Esto va a doler. –

En ese mismo instante el ataque dio justo en el pecho del Mega Egg Gunner que lo atravesó saliendo por la espalda. Ambos héroes se detienen para ver que dejaron un gran hueco en la maquina, que comenzó a hacer corto circuito y a mal funcionar por lo que el doctor tuvo que separar el Egg Móvil del robot antes de que este explotara.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca. –Dijo Cubot.

-Un segundo más y no la contamos. –Comento Orbot. –Bebió tener más cuidado con esos.

-Sí no le podía ganar a Sonic por si solo mucho menos le ganara si este está acompañado. –

-¡Ya callen sus chips de voz, que me tienen arto! –Le grito su creado haciendo que estos se escondan en sus formas de esfera y cubo. Eggman ve al cielo y ve como su nave condiciono con la nave de Lord Battle y ambas estaban siendo atacadas. –Debemos volver con los otros antes de que pierda mi nave. –Se va para Mobotropolis.

-¡Vamos por él! –Sonic corre seguido por Blaze muy de cerca.

En la ciudad los secuaces de Eggman estaban todos vencidos mientras se levantaban llega su jefe.

-¡Levántense de una vez, tenemos que retirarnos! –Ordenó el doctor.

-No puede estar hablando enserio, doctor. –Dijo Battle Lord algo molesto.

-Solo mira tú nave. –Señala al cielo y vio a las dos naves enganchadas una a la otra y con bastantes daños.

-¡No puede ser! –Usa su comunicador para hablar con su hijo. –¡Speedy ¿qué paso con nuestra nave?!

-No es mi culpa, papá. Algo causo una explosión dentro de la nave y ahora esta atorada con la nave de Eggman. –Le respondió su hijo.

-¡Rayos! –

Sonic y Blaze llegan con los demás.

-Bueno, Eggman tal parece que las cosas han cambia. –Dijo Sonic. –Tus robots fueron destruidos, tus secuaces fueron derrotados y esas dos naves serán historia si no se largan de aquí.

-Rghhh... Bien Sonic, pero recuerda mis palabras. La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, yo te destruiré. –Se empieza a alejar.

-Considérense afortunados. –Battle Lord se agarra del Egg Movíl como Metal Sonic y Silver Sonic.

Los Hooligans suben a su Hoverbike y se van Sleet convierte a Dingo en una nave voladora para uno y se va en el.

-Todo el mundo emprendan la retirada. –Hablo Eggman por su comunicador mientras se iba a su Egg Carrier.

-Debemos irnos de aquí. –Battle Lord llego a su nave y sus subordinados los obedecieron. Speedy solo miraba a su rival pilotear su avión mientras regresaba a la Sky Patrol

-La próxima vez, Tails. –Se regresa al interior de la nave. –La próxima vez, yo seré el vencedor.

El Egg Carrier y la Battle Fortress tuvieron que separase para luego dar la retirada mientras los soldados aves se iban de Mobotropolis lo antes posible. En la Sky Patrol, Rotor consiguió estabilizarla para luego suspirar y guardar el sistema de armas.

-Eso estuvo cerca. –Dijo la morsa descansando su silla. –Buen trabajo Cream y Cheese.

-No hay de que señor Rotor. –Dijo la niña conejo.

-Chao Chao. –Dijo el Chao con una gran sonrisa cuando Amy, Tails y los demás entran la pantalla de Homochao muestra a los demás.

-¿Hola, nos pueden ver? –Pregunto Sonic.

-Señor Sonic. Lo vemos. –Dijo Cream con una sonrisa.

-¡Sonic! –Amy se puso en frente toda preocupada. –¿¡Estas bien!?

-Si estoy bien, bastante golpeado pero bien al igual que todos. –Dijo mostrando al reto del grupo.

-Miren Knuckles también está ahí. –Comento Tails.

-Y la señorita Blaze también esta. –Dijo Cream con una sonrisa al igual que Cheese.

-Hola. Vine a hacerles una visita. –Dijo la gata con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hablaremos cuando estén en tierra. – Dijo Sonic.

Momentos después la gente regreso a la ciudad y se pusieron a hacer las reparaciones a los edificios afectados. La nave de los Freedom Fighters aterrizo y recibieron al resto del equipo con algunos familiares y amigos en la sala de reuniones.

La mamá de Cream, Vainilla, veía que su hija estuviera bien; el Profesor Boobowski estaba feliz de que su hija estuviera bien aun después de su primera misión como una Freedom Fighter; El Rey Acorn estaba con Sally y hablaban con Antoine y Bunnie; Sonic estaba con su familia aunque se ríe un poco por como quedo el pelo de su hermano pero Amy trataba de abrazarlo mientras Tails hablaba con Aleena; El resto del grupo estaba hablando un poco con Knuckles pero Blaze estaba un poco apartada del grupo hasta que Cream se le acerco con Cheese y una curioso Tiara.

-Señorita Blaze, quiero que conozca a Tiara. Tiara, ella es Blaze. –Dijo la niña presentando a las dos chicas.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Tiara Booboswki. –La manx extiendo su mano en señal de amistad.

-Igualmente. Yo soy Blaze. –Estrecha su mano. –Disculpa que pregunte pero ¿eres nueva por aquí? ¿No?

-Pues sí, aunque de muy pequeña vivía en Mobotropolis hasta que me mude a una isla con mi padre pero sí soy nueva y también soy parte de los Freedom Fighters. –Respondió sonriendo.

-Me parece bien. Debes ser una chica excepcional si lograste integrarte en el equipo. –

-Pues... mi papá me entreno para que pudiera cuidarme sola, pero si conseguí logre entrar al equipo. Muchas gracias, su alteza. –Hizo una reverencia.

-Por favor. No me gusta que me llamen así. –

-Ok. ¿Y eres de la realeza o te educaron para ser una dama? –

-Pues soy una princesa, la regente de mi mundo y guardiana de las Sol Emerald. –Le conto aunque Tiara no parecía muy convencida.

-Lo que ella dice es verdad. –Dijo Sonic acercándose a las chicas. –Blaze vienen de otra dimensión por lo que no es de este mundo y posee poderes piroquineticos. Porque no le muestras un poco.

-Muy bien. –Con una mano crea fuego y al mismo tiempo le enseña la Sol Emerald roja. –Ten, pero con cuidado que es poderosa.

-Wow... –Estaba asombrada de tener una gema de mucho poder entre sus manos. –Estos es increíble. Justo cuando creí que ya nada más podía sorprenderme, siempre encuentran el modo de volarme la barda. Gracias por dejarme verla. –Le devuelve la Sol Emerald.

-No hay de qué. –Blaze sonríe un poco. –Es un placer poder hacer nuevos amigos.

-¿Y qué más puedes hacer? –

-Puedo correr a súper velocidad aun con mis tacones, sé lenguas antiguas, tengo una gran habilidad para saltar lejos lo que es una ventaja, a demás de levitar en el aíre por breves periodos de tiempo y soy muy buena luchadora. –

-Y no miente, pudo empatar contra mí en una pelea y dejar inconsciente a Knucklehead en una grieta. –Comento Sonic riendo un poco.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Reclamo el guardián de la Master Emerald. –Ella solo me tomo desprevenido.

-El trato de atacarme luego de que me acusara de mentirosa por qué creía que tenía unas Chaos Emeralds cuando eran unas Sol Emeralds, por lo que tuve que dejarlo fuera de combate. –Dijo la gata riendo un poco al igual que sus amigos aunque al equina no le causo gracia.

-Es un gusto, volverte a ver Blaze. –Dijo la Reina Aleena con una sonrisa amable así como Manic y Sonia. –Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo Reina Aleena. –La princesa hace una reverencia.

-¿Y tú debes ser Tiara? ¿No? –La eriza adulta le habla a la manx.

-Así es. Esa soy yo. –Dijo con buen ánimo.

-Hola. Yo soy Sonia y el es Manic. –Saludo la eriza magenta.

-Somos los hermanos de Sonic. –Complemento el erizo verde.

-Me habían hablado de ustedes. –Dijo Tiara. –¿También son príncipes? ¿No es así?

-Sí lo somos. –Responden ambos con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué le paso a tú púas? –

-Ah sí. Uno de esos robots de Eggman me quemo las púas con sus disparos. –Contesto Manic. –Por cierto, ma. Tú peluca se destruyo durante el ataque. –Enseña la peluca destruida.

-Descuida. Creo que ya no la voy a necesitar más. Desde ahora usare mi verdadera imagen. –Dijo su madre.

-Y Manic, sobre tus púas creo que Bunnie podrá arreglártelas. –Comento Sonic.

-Ojala, que así sea, Hermano. –

-Yo también merezco un cambio de look. –Dijo Sonia.

-Tengo una duda. ¿Para qué es la peluca? –Pregunto Tiara.

-Verás la cosa es que hace- wow! –Sonic no pudo continuar de hablar porque de inmediato fue tomado del brazo por Amy quien se lo llevo a arrastras del lugar. -¡A-Amy! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

-Esta mañana, tú y yo teníamos una cita y nada va impedirme tener esa cita. –Respondió la eriza.

-Pero le estaba a punto de contare a Tiara por qué mi mamá usaba peluca. –

-Que se la cuenten los demás, que tú vienes conmigo. –

Todos lo que veían esta escena sentían se les resbalaba una gota de sudor por la cabeza al ver al erizo azul con cara de 'ayúdenme por favor'.

-Pobre de mi hijo. –Dijo la reina algo apenada.

-Ojala que este bien. –Comento la gata lavanda algo preocupada.

-Oye Blaze. ¿Qué te trae a nuestro mundo? –Pregunto Sally.

-Vine de visita y a pasar tiempo con mis amigos, hasta que vi que uno de ellos estaba en graves problemas. –Le hablo con una tono serio. –Y debía hacer algo al respecto.

-Supones que yo no hacía nada cuando en realidad estaba imposibilitada para hacer algo. –

-A lo mucho hubieras tratado de liberarte, para variar. –

-¿Disculpa? Pero ¿Estuviste aquí cuando Sleet y Dingo invadieron el castillo o cuando la Battle Bird Armada ataco con su ejército? Yo creo que no. ¿Y en donde estabas? –

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia. –

Ambas chicas se miraban de forma seria y retadora. Todos en la habitación sentían la tención que se había formado.

-Ellas... como que no se llevan muy bien... ¿no? –Pregunto Tiara en voz baja.

-Es que Blaze y Sally a veces difieren con algunas cosas. –Dijo Tails. –Entre ellas cómo combatir al enemigo.

La joven Boobowsski asintió. La tarde paso a la noche, el Rey Acorn invitó a la familia Hedgehog a quedarse en su castillo y estos aceptaron con gusto, Knuckles se quedó en la nave de los Freedom Fighters al igual que el Team Chaotix.

Durante la noche, la Reina Aleena salió al balcón de su habitación, usando un vestido blanco con un botón de oro en el lado izquierdo de su cadera de que nace una larga falda que le llega a los pies y del que cuelga el símbolo de su familia, guantes blancos cuyas mangas le llegaban por debajo de los hombros y aros de oro en las muñecas, su capa dorada le cubría los hombro y le llegaba al piso, zapatos de tacón blancos con punta dorada. Sus eran de su color natural verde y sus púas caían como cabello lizo excepto que la punta de la púa que estaba atrás de su cabeza se levantaba, lleva su corona con una forma más pequeña, curva y puntiaguda.

-Se siente bien poder ser yo misma sin tener que usar mi disfraz. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que esconde Sonic, pero debo decir que la aparición de Blaze fue algo repentina. –Piensa un poco y luego ve a sus tres hijos saltando el muro del castillo. –Y ahora a donde van estos chicos.

Sonic iba con sus hermanos quienes tenían nuevos look. Manic quien se quito sus lentes de contactos que ocultaba el color purpura de sus ojos sus púas fueron acortadas ahora solo tiene tres púas gruesas y un par pequeñas, tenía cinco púas paradas que simulaban un estilo punk creciendo de atrás hacia delante, su chaleco ahora tenía el cuello y los bordes del hombro negros, todavía tenía sus zapatos y pircing. Sonia tenía su cabello bien peinado así su lado izquierdo con un estilo más estético y a la moda, tenía un conjunto de ropa parecida a la anterior y tenía los mismo colores, su top sin manga llegaba a su cadera tenía un cinturón delgado con una hebilla cuadrada en su lado derecho, una falda corta y usa un calza más larga que le llega a los tobillos, sus guantes que le llegan por debajo de los hombros y más pegados, usa botas de tacón alto que solo le llegan por encima de los tobillos.

Los trillizos Hedgehog se fueron a Knothole Vigalle y fueron a la casa de Cream. Sonic toco la puerta y Vanilla le abre.

-Hola pasen. –Los deja entrar. –Llegaron justo a tiempo.

-Hola Vanilla, espero que no sea una molestia que hayamos venido. –Dijo el erizo azul.

-Para nada, además alguien quería verte. –

-¿Y en donde esta? –

-En la cocina. –Le indico la dirección y el fue.

A fuera de la casa el Team Chaotix había sido contactado por la reina y fueron a seguir a los erizos. Ellos veían atreves de la ventana ocultos tras unos arbustos.

-¿Qué harán en la casa de Cream? –Pregunto Espio.

-Seguramente es por qué también ella y su madre saben del raro comportamiento de Sonic. –Vector tenía una mano en la barbilla.

-O quizás están aquí para comer unas galletas. –Sugirió Charmy. –¿Podemos entrar y comer galletas con ellos?

-Sí y también podríamos comer una torta y un té con ellos... ¡Solo si quieres que nos descubran! –Lo reprocho su líder.

-¡Shhhhhh! ¡No hagan ruido! –El ninja hablo en voz baja.

-Disculpen señores detectives. –Escucharon la voz de Cream quien está en frente de ellos con Cheese. –¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Desde cuándo estas hay? –Pregunto el cocodrilo.

-No mucho. ¿Quieren pasara a dentro? –

-No gracias. Ya nos debemos irnos. –Iban a darse la vuelta solo para encontrarse con la princesa de Mobodoon de brazos cruzados para luego hacer sonar sus nudillos. –Oh. Rayos...

En tan solo unos segundos, los detectives fueron tirados al suelo dentro de la casa de Cream.

-Eso no fue muy gentil señorita Sonia. –Hablo la niña.

-No hay que ser gentil con los espías. –Dijo la eriza.

-Bien dicho sis. –Dijo Manic sentado en el sofá. –Hola Espio.

-Manic. –Dijo el mencionado.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Sonic entra en la sala de estar acompañado de Blaze, quien llevaba un delantal celeste con detalles de encaje azul, además de vestir una camisa purpura manga corta, short blanco y pantuflas purpuras. –¿Team Chaotix? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. –Dijo Vector levantándose viendo al erizo y a la gata que estaba junto a él. Empieza a pensar hasta que se le ocurre algo. –Ya entiendo lo que pasa aquí. –Sonríe cosa que pone nervioso al par.

-Espero que no estés pensando lo que creo que estas pensando. –Espio se llevo una mano a la cara.

-¿¡Qué es!? ¿¡Qué es!? –Pregunto Charmy muy impaciente.

El misterio se revelado... En el próximo capítulo...

-Rayos... –

* * *

 **Si les gusto el capítulo pueden dejar su reviews para que yo los lea y pueden compartirlo con sus conocidos si quieren.**

 **Y si entendieron el final también coméntenlo.**

 **Ahora vamos con algo de información sobre los Battle Bird Armada.**

 **Originalmente este grupo era conocido como Battle Kukku Empire y aparecen por primera vez en el juego Tails Adventure en el año 1995, como los antagonistas principales.**

 **En la historia del juego, se dice que Tails antes de conocer a Sonic se fue a una pequeña isla llamada Cocoa Island para poner su taller y trabajar en sus inventos. Un día mientras tomaba una siesta en el gran bosque la isla fue ataca, un Flicky le aviso que Battle Kukku Empire estaba invadiendo la isla en busca de las Chaos Emeralds que se haya descansando en la isla desde tiempos antiguos, bajo la orden de Great Battle Kukku VX que quería hallarla para así dominar el mundo. Tails valiéndose de su inteligencia y sus inventos consigue vencerlos y salvar la isla, después de su derrota el grupo bélico se desintegra y no se vuelve a saber de ellos en los juegos. En su adaptación de los Archie Comic en Sonic Universe, se respeta la historia con la excepción de que Tails debe salvar a Antoine y a Bunnie quienes fueron con él a pasar su luna de miel. Tras la Súper Génesis Wave, se puede deducir que la historia es la misma que en el jugo con la excepción de que el grupo pasa a formar parte del Egg Army posiblemente tras su derrota con Tails.**

 **Y bueno eso esto por mi parte, y no quería extender mucho esto para no aburrirlos. Quizás deba créame un canal en Youtube para eso. Quizás para la próxima.**

 **Antes de irme quiero agradecer a Drawloverlala quien me permitió usar los rediseños que hizo para la Reina Aleena, Manic, Sonia, Sleet y Dingo que use para el capítulo.**

 **Aquí tienen un link para que vean su página en Deviantart en donde están sus diseños.**

 **art/Sonic-Underground-Updated-Redesigns-584665818**

 **Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	6. Explicaciones

**Hola**

 **Espero que el anterior capítulo les haya gustado. Me disculpo de ante mano si no entendieron algo o les parece que algo no cuadra voy a tratar de darles una explicación al final del capítulo y respondiendo sus preguntas.**

 **Y sin nada más que decir empecemos con el capítulo. Casi se me olvida, voy usar la letra cursiva para hacer transiciones de tiempo o cuando alguien en tiempo presente hable mientras vemos los eventos pasados a la historia. Ya verán a lo que me refiero.**

 **Declaración: Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los rediseños de Manic, Sonia y la Reina Aleena son de Drawloverlala.**

* * *

¿Qué pasa con Sonic?

Capítulo numbuh six: Explicaciones (Qué titulo más original)

 _Tres años atrás en Night Carnival, donde Sally, Antoine y Bunnie estaban buscando lo que parecía ser la firma de energía de una Chaos Emerald... o eso era lo que pensaban._

-Debemos estar cerca de la Chaos Emerald. –Dijo la líder revisando su computadora de mano –Mantengamos la guardia en caso de problemas.

Mientras caminan se encuentran con un camino de robots destruidos.

-Para que alguien se nos adelante. –Comento Bunnie viendo los restos de los robots.

Antoine toca una pieza de los robots y siente como esta estaba muy caliente.

-¡EEK! –Exclamo por el dolor y se aparto de él. –¡Estas piezas robóticas están más calientes que mis crepas al salir del horno!

Sally ve más de cerca a los resto de un robot solo para ver qué el metal estaba quemado.

-Es verdad. Estos Badniks fueron quemados hasta ser destruidos por altas temperaturas y se ve que son recientes, por lo que el responsable debe estar cerca. –

-Pero ¿Quién fue el que destruyo estos robots? –Pregunto el soldado.

-Esto podría ser obra de Omega, ya que el está bien armado para hacer esto. –Comento la coneja-cyborg.

-¿Y qué tal Vector? –Pregunto el coyote. –El puede escupir fuego con su Vector Breath.

-Esas son buenas deducciones, pero sea quien sea debe estar buscando también la Chaos Emerald. Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo. –La ardilla sigue el rastro de destrucción con sus compañeros pero el rastro se acaba a varios metros. –El rastro termina aquí.

Escuchan el sonido de un choque.

-¿¡Qué fue ese sonido!? –Antoine tomo su espada algo nervioso.

-¡Allá arriba! –Bunnie señalo una enorme plataforma circula donde se veía una enorme grúa de dos brazos con una bola picuda con electricidad de un lado y del otro lado lo que parecía ser la una cabina en donde iba el Eggmovil. Este es el Egg Libra y estaba persiguiendo un pequeño tornado de fuego que era Blaze realizando su Burst Dash para evitar los ataques de electricidad.

-¡Ríndete, princesa! ¡No hay forma de que me derrotes y consigas la Sol Emerald! –Dijo Eggman.

-¿Crees que no puedo vencerte? –Pregunto Blaze de forma confiada.

-No te confíes. Recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato. –

-Hmph. –La gata lavanda ve a un robot con forma de escarabajo y lo golpe con su Axel Jump, siendo impulsa hacia arriba por la explosión del robot y estando cerca del Eggmovil efectúa su Axel Tornado para destrozar la cabina del mecha y venciéndolo.

-¡Pagaras por esto! –El científico malvado tratando de escapar.

-¡Devuelve la Sol Emerald! –Blaze se lanza a patear con gran fuerza el Eggmovil para mandarlo por los aires.

-¡Ahhhh! –Grito mientras se perdía a lo lejos y la Sol Emerald roja se le cayó. La guardiana trato de agarrarla pero se le escapo de las manos y esta fue a parar más abajo cerca de los Freedom Fighters

Sally se acerca toman la Sol Emerald viéndola con curiosidad y la analiza con su computadora de mano.

-¿Qué es esa gema? –Pregunto Bunnie acercándose con Antoine.

-La gema parece tener la misma firma de energía que las Chaos Emerald, aunque la forma es distinta. –Respondió la ardilla observando la gema. –Debemos llevarla al cuartel para analizarla. –De repente siente que le quitan la Sol Emerald de la mano y ve que fue Blaze.

-Esto me pertenece. –Dijo muy fría la princesa de otra dimensión.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? –

-Lo que pase conmigo no es asunto suyo. Será mejor que no se metan en mi camino. –Se iba a ir pero Bunnie se le puso enfrente.

-Disculpa quería, pero no es así como se hacen las cosas. –Dijo la coneja, su esposo saco su espada y esta a su lado.

-Será mejor que nos digas ¿quién eres? ¿Qué es esa gema? ¿Y qué quiere Eggman con ella? –Exigió la ardilla.

-No es asunto suyo y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esto. –Da un gran salto sobre los Freedom Fighters y cae a varios metros atrás de ellos para salir corriendo a gran velocidad.

¡Vamos! –Bunnie toma a sus amigos y sale volando para der persecución a la gata lavanda.

Blaze ve que la está siguiendo por lo que gruñe y aumenta su velocidad. Bunnie lanza a sus amigos que se ponen en frente de la gata sacando sus armas.

-Será mejor que no hagas esto más difícil y nos respondas a mis preguntas. –Advirtió Sally mientras Bunnie se ponía atrás de la gata para que no escapara.

-¿Quieres una respuesta? Muy bien, te daré una respuesta. –Crea fuego con sus manos y hace una espada con esta. Los tres quedan totalmente estupefactos al ver esto.

-¡Mon dieu! ¡Es una pyrómane! –Dijo Antoine sorprendió y algo asustado aunque Sally y Bunnie se mantenían firmes pese a esta sorpresa.

-Esta es la razón por la que no deben meterse en mi camino. Ahora, déjenme sola. –

-¡Respuesta equivocada! –La ardilla se lanza a atacar con sus Ring-Blades pero la gata la bloquea con su espada de fuego y terminan enganchadas en un combate de espadas.

Sally parecía tener la ventaja pero Blaze se mantenía con la guardia pero al tomar la ofensiva se podía ver que ella poseía una velocidad y agilidad muy superiores a la princesa Acorn, por lo que Antoine entra en acción por lo que la gata lavanda tuvo que deshacer su espada de fuego para tomar a la ardilla de los brazos gira rápido para lanzarla contra el coyote usándola como proyectil para golpearlo. Bunnie iba a atacar a Blaze pero esta ataco con un lanzallamas por lo que tuvo que cubrirse con su escudo de energía, este ataque solo fue una distracción que le dio suficiente tiempo a la princesa felina para escapar con una gran salto por unas construcciones, Bunnie trato de seguirla pero esta ya se había ido.

-¡Sacrebue! ¡Esa chica gata es tan veloz como Sonic! –Dijo Antoine levantándose del piso y ayudando a Sally.

-Lo siento, pero se escapo. –Dijo la coneja-cyborg algo desalentada.

-No te preocupes Bunnie. Ya tendremos otra oportunidad para descubrir quién es esa chica. –Hablo la líder. –Por ahora, sabemos que Eggman trama algo con esas gemas y esa chica esta tras él.

 _En tiempo presente, en la Sky Patrol, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine y Amy le cuentan a Tiara comiendo unos bocadillos en la sala de reuniones._

-Entonces ¿Sally y Blaze no se llevan bien por esa pelea? –Pregunto la Manx curiosa.

-Bueno, no es solo por sino más bien por como hacen las cosas. –Dijo Amy tomando su té.

-¿Eh? –

-Verás. Cuando surge una emergencia, Sally siempre planea y organiza a todos de la mejor forma, pero Blaze opta por hacer las cosas por sí misma y sin ayuda de nadie. –Aclaro Tails.

-Suena a que ambas son completamente diferentes una de la otra. –

-Aunque así fuera, no hay que verlo de ese modo. Ya que ambas siempre buscan hacer lo mejor para sus respectivos reinos y para todos en general. –Comento Bunnie.

-Oui. La princesa Sally lo hace usando su inteligencia estratégica y liderazgo mientras que Blaze lo hace con su fiera voluntad y poder. –Agrego Antoine.

-Pues así suena a que ambas podrían hacer un gran equipo. –Dijo Tiara.

-Sí pero también es lo que las hace verse de ese modo. –Dijo Amy algo incomoda.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

-Por lo general Sally cree que Blaze es muy impulsiva, terca y testaruda, mientras Blaze ve a Sally como alguien que es queda atrás de la acción y solo da órdenes. Y que una de ellas sea dos años mayor que la otra no ayuda en mucho. –Suspira. –Pero si se respetan.

-Cielos. Ojala que algún día arreglen sus diferencias. -La joven Boobowski toma té. –¿Y qué paso después?

Mientras le contaban el resto de la historia, en la casa de Cream ocurría otra cosa.

-Ya entiendo lo que pasa aquí. –Vector veía a la gata y al erizo que estaban nerviosos.

-¡Eso lo dijiste en el capítulo pasado! –Reclamo Charmy muy impaciente.

-Y lo repito para reiterar en donde nos quedamos. –Se explico.

-¡Te estás tardando! –

-¡Es para darle más suspenso al momento! –

Ambos empiezan a discutir, Espio se lleva una mano a la cara mientras el resto mira la escena algo incómodos, Sonic y Blaze se vieron por un momento con caras de que tuvieron suficiente y la gata decidió hablar.

-Disculpen, pero estaba preparando la cena y estábamos a punto de comer. ¿Les molestaría irse de aquí? –Hablo Blaze con educación.

-De hecho, nos gustaría poder cenar con ustedes. Sí no es mucha molestia. –Dijo Vector del mismo modo. La princesa iba a responder pero la madre de Cream hablo.

-Si lo piden de ese modo, creo que podemos preparar un poco más. –Dijo Vainilla sonriendo mientras iba a la cocina. –Por favor, Blaze ven a ayudarme.

Esta no dijo nada y la acompaño.

-¿Por qué acepto que se quedaran? Ya iba a decirles que se fueran. –Murmuro la gata.

-No puedes decirle que no a alguien que te pide algo de buena forma. A parte, si los llenamos de comida puede que nos digan que hacían por aquí. Es como dicen "estomago lleno, corazón contento." –

Blaze se sorprendió y asintió con la cabeza, sin duda tenía cosas que aprender todavía.

Cuando terminaron de preparar la cena llamaron a todos para comer, les dieron bastante comida a los Chaotix, aunque solo dos miembros del grupo comieron una poco más ya que Espio no quiso comer raciones extra, Charmy se estaba sobando la panza llena y Vector seguía comiendo.

-Mi pancita está llena. –Dijo la abeja.

-Esto esta delicioso. Espio tienes que probarlo. –Vector le hablo al camaleón.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. –Respondió calmadamente.

-Bueno más para mí. –Siguió comiendo.

Los demás esperaban a que el plan de Vainilla funcionara, para el siguiente paso Cream se le acerco al cocodrilo.

-Disculpe señor detective. –

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? –

-¿Qué hacían afuera de mi casa entre los arbustos? –

-Eso mi pequeña niña, es una asunto que no puedo decir. –

-¿Porqué? –

-Por qué solo miembros dentro del departamento tienen derecho a-

-La mamá de Sonic nos pidió que lo espiáramos debido a que actúa raro. –Dijo Charmy sin pensarlo.

-¡Charmy! –Lo reprocha.

-¿Qué hice? –Pregunto inocentemente hasta que ya lo supo. –Oh...

Sus dos compañeros solo se golpearon las frentes mientras los demás se sorprendieron.

-¿¡Mamá los contrato!? –Pregunto Sonia sorprendida.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Sonic estaba impactado.

-Ay hermano... –Manic estaba sin palabras.

Todos se quedan en silencio el erizo azul ve a la gata lavanda queriendo preguntarle algo y esta solo asiente aunque no esté muy de acuerdo.

-Bueno, les voy a contar por qué actuó tan raro-

-Sales con la señorita de aquí. –Vector lo interrumpe mientras señala a la princesa de otra dimensión.

-Pues no sé si esa sea la palabra... –Se rasco la cabeza. –¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno. –Se pone una gabardina de detective. –Un muchacho no actúa así de la noche a la mañana, tendría que ser algo que lo esté afectando desde hace mucho tiempo y que más podría ser que una relación secreta con una chica.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Pregunto Blaze.

-De tú romance secreto con Sonic, señorita. –

-¿¡Qué!? –Ambos reaccionan sorprendidos.

Espio negó con la cabeza ante esto Charmy solo ponía cara de no entender nada; Cream, su madre y los Chao solo ven en silencio al igual que Sonia mientras Manic parecía contenerse de decir algo.

-¡No lo nieguen! Ahora díganme ¿Desde cuándo es que ambos son novios en secreto? –

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que alguien dijo o hizo algo.

-Pufffff ¡Ajajajajajajaja! –Manic estallo en risas. -¡El cree... que ella y tú! –Se sigue riendo haciendo que Sonia, Cream, Vainilla, los Chao y Charmy rieran, pero Espio y Vector solo ven extrañados en especial cuando Sonic se les une y Blaze ríe en voz baja.

-¿Qué están gracioso? –Pregunto el niño abeja.

-Qué Vector crea que Blaze y yo seamos novios. –El erizo azul aun riendo.

-¿Y no es así? –Pregunto el Cocodrilo.

Todos se calma un poco y Blaze es la que toma una actitud sería.

-Lo que pasa es que solo he venido un poco más a menudo a esta dimensión y de forma discreta. –Hablo la gata lavanda. –Para pasar algo de tiempo con mis amigos más cercanos y al mismo tiempo poder relajarme un poco.

-¿Relajarte? –

-Como ya deben saber, en mi mundo soy la princesa y regente de mi reino, a demás de ser la guardiana de las Sol Emerald y del Jeweld Scepter, por lo que no puedo tomarme un descanso cuando quiera, pero aquí no tengo esas responsabilidades y puedo ser alguien ordinaria aunque sea por un corto tiempo. –

-Es como dicen 'Todos necesitan lluvia de vez en cuando'. –Dijo Espio.

-Pero ¿Cuando empezaste a venir por aquí y en secreto? –Pregunto el líder de los Chaotix.

-Todo empezó en mi último cumpleaños... –Empezó a relatar.

 _El día es 15 de noviembre, un día soleado de otoño en el planeta de Sonic en un parque en West Side Island._

Todos estaban preparándole una fiesta sorpresa para decimosexto cumpleaños de la gata.

Amy y Antoine traían el pastel, mientras Tails, Rotor, Big y Bunnie estaban arreglando las decoraciones siendo instruidos por Sally mientras revisaba a Nicole, que le informaba de la ubicación de la princesa inter-dimensional con el erizo azul y la conejita con su Chao.

-Sonic, Cream y Cheese deben estar por llegar con Blaze. –Informo Nicole. –¿Está todo listo?

-Descuida ya estamos por terminar. –Dijo Sally viendo la decoración. –Un poco más a la izquierda... –Instruye a sus amigos. –...Y listo.

-Es muy linda la decoración Sally. –Dijo Bunnie. –¿Crees le guste?

-Ojala que a su "alteza" le guste su fiesta sorpresa. –

Ríen un poco antes de que llegara Omochao.

-Sonic, Cream y Cheese se acerca con la invitada de honor y alguien más viene con ellos. –Aviso el Robot Chao.

-¡Todos escóndanse ahora! –

Todos se escondieron para no ser vistos. En eso llega a quienes esperaban más una mapache cuyo pelaje es naranja en su mayoría con café, blanco en el hocico y crema en el interior de sus orejas, cabello amarrado con aros dorados en dos coletas con forma de boomerang atrás de su cabeza, ojos azules, viste una camisa verde limón sin mangas y blanco en la parte superior, pantalones cortos negros, zapatos verdes limón con naranja y guantes color crema. Esta hiperactiva niña es Marine.

-Miren todo este lugar, parece como si hubiera una fiesta de compañeros ricos. –Dijo la mapache asombrada.

-¿Acaso este un motivo de fiesta es por mi cumpleaños? –Pregunto Blaze.

-No... –Dijo Sonic.

-¡Sorpresa! –Los demás salieron de sus escondites.

-Es un motivo de fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños. –

-Oh. Chicos. No era necesario hacer todo esto. –

 _-Cuando la fiesta termino, nos regresamos Marine y yo junto con Cream a su casa ya que nos estábamos quedando con ella, Sonic nos acompaño. –_

-¿Te divertiste en tu fiesta sorpresa? –Pregunto Sonic.

-Por supuesto. Todos se esmeraron en hacerme la fiesta. –

-Y sí que lo fue. –Dijo Marine con una bolsa de regalos y comiendo una paleta.

-Me alegra que se divirtiera señorita Blaze. –Cream sonrió.

Todos llegan a la casa de la madre de Cream.

-Bueno. Ya debo irme. –Dijo el erizo azul.

-¿Estarás en la Sky Patrol? –Pregunto la gata lavanda.

-No voy a estar en Mobodoon estos días. –

-¿Y como están las cosas en tu reino? –

-Muy bien, desde que se lo quitamos a Sleet y a Dingo. Deberías ir a verlo, es completamente diferente de lo que era antes. –Sonrío.

-Me gustaría ir a verlo. –Sonrío un poco.

-¡Yo también quiero ver! –Marine apareció.

-¿¡Nos estuviste escuchando!? –Se sorprendió de esto.

-Pues no estaban solos. –La mapache sonriendo de forma picara haciendo que los dos adolecentes desviaran la mirada.

-¿Los podemos acompañar? –Pregunto Cream poniendo ojitos tiernos al igual que Cheese.

Marine hace el mismo truco y pese a que la princesa del fuego tiene corazón de hielo, este se derritió por la mirada de las niñas que pedían acompañarla a ella y a su amigo en el viaje al reino de este. Después de todo no, sabía que no tenía ninguna defensa contra ellas y sus miradas tan adorables.

-¿Sabes que acabas de sonar como unos de esos narradores de cuentos infantiles? ¿No? –Blaze miro arriba.

 _-Eso fue justa mente lo que pensé. –Hablo la Blaze del presente._

-Disculpa, pero yo soy la que estaba hablando con el escritor. –

 _-Y yo soy la que está contando todo lo que está sucediendo en este momento. –_

-Una ruptura de la cuarta pared entre un personaje y su versión pasada con el escritor. Creo que esto equivale a dieciséis paredes o más. –Dije pensando que Deadpool estaría orgulloso. –Mejor sigamos con la historia.

-Bueno... Creo que estaría bien. ¿Tú qué opinas Sonic? –Hablo la gata.

-Por mi está bien. Entre más mejor. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Gracias compañero! –Marine estaba muy emocionada. –Muy pronto. ¡La gran Capitana Marine será conocida por sus grandes hazañas en dos mundos!

Los demás solo la ven con algo de cansancio por escuchar hablar de lo grande que era.

 _-A la mañana siguiente, todos nos fuimos Mobodoon, el reino se veía más vivo y prospero de lo que era cuando estaba bajo el dominio de los malvado mercenarios. Los habitantes podían pasear sin miedo en las calles, eran amables unos con otros y con los visitantes que venían a la isla. –_

-Buenos días, príncipe Sonic. –Saludo un de los habitantes.

-Hola. –Le devuelve el saludo.

-¿¡Eres un príncipe!? –La mapache se sorprendió.

-Sí. –

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? –

-Antes no lo sabía y no lo sabía hasta hace un año. Tampoco sabía que tenía hermanos y una madre. –

Marine se le acerca a Blaze.

-Oye. Aquí tienes a todo un partido. ¿No? –Murmuro con una sonrisa picara. La gata aunque sorprendida y nerviosa decide no hacerle caso.

Pasaron el día de un lado a otro viendo el reino, llegando a la tarde estaban en el parque central. Marine, Cream y Cheese alimentaban a las aves mientras Sonic y Blaze estaban sentados en una banca.

-Es bueno ver que las cosas hayan cambiado para bien en tú reino. –Blaze sonrió un poco.

-Sí. Ya había olvidado como era antes. –Dijo Sonic con suspiro.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Nada. Solo me estoy haciendo a la idea de ser el príncipe de este reino, jamás pensé que esto pasaría. Ni siquiera fui preparado para esto, ni siquiera sé cómo actuar y ni siquiera creo estar hecho para ello, no como Sonia que fue educada para esto. –Suspiro. –No sé qué hacer.

-Sonic. No es necesario que te preocupes de eso, haz ayudado a tu reino a tu propia manera y eso te ha funcionado hasta ahora ya que solo has tenido que ser ti mismo para ello. –Dijo sonriendo. –Y es así como debes hacer las cosas.

-Jeje. –Soltó una risita de buen ánimo. –Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme tan de ello si solo soy yo mismo todo estará bien. Gracias Blaze.

-No hay de qué. –Blaze baja un poco la mirada. –Después de todo, sigues teniendo tu libertad.

Esto llamo la atención del erizo y entendió lo que quería decir. A diferencia de él, ella debía cuidar de los Sol Emeralds y de su reino, defendiendo de sus enemigos y evitando que estos se apoderaran de las Emeralds o del Jeweld Scepter. Entonces se puso a pensar en una posible solución a esto, no podría ir a cualquier parte de su planeta a descansar y relajarse como si nada, pero no necesariamente debía estar en su planeta para eso...

-Oye Blaze. ¿Y si vienes aquí a descansar? –Sugirió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto esta curiosa.

-Qué vengas a este planea a descansar. –

-Sonic, agradezco la oferta pero sabes que no puedo aceptarla. –

-No te estoy diciendo que te quedes aquí para siempre ni nada por el estilo, solo que cuando las cosas estén tranquilas en tu mundo, puedes venir aquí tal vez por unos días durante un mes y de ahí regreses a tu mundo. ¿Qué te parece? –

Le iba a declinar la propuesta pero lo pensó un momento, no era tan mala idea a parte podía ver a sus amigos pero no quería llamar mucho la atención de Eggman, si descubre que estaba aquí iría tras la Sol Emerald, por lo que esto debía quedar ser del conocimiento de unos pocos.

-Ok. Creo que puedo estar aquí por un corto periodo de tiempo pero será en secreto y solo lo pueden saberlo tú, Cream, Cheese, Vainilla y Tails. Nadie más puede saberlo y ninguno de ustedes puede decir ni una palabra de esto a nadie. –Dicto sus condiciones.

-¿Nadie más? ¿Y los Freedom Fighters? –

-Sabes bien que la princesa Acorn y yo no nos llevamos bien, sin mencionar que Eggman podría ir por las Sol Emeralds. Quiero que esto sea lo más discreto posible. ¿Entendido? –

-Bueno, entiendo lo de Eggman pero ¿No decirle a los además? –

-No es que no me agraden los demás ni nada por el estilo, es solo que quiero que esto se mantenga entre los que son más cercanos a mi persona. En quienes tengo más confianza. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? –

-Vaya que eres muy exclusiva, su alteza. –Dijo en tono de broma.

-Por favor, no empiece con eso. –Dijo un tanto molesta.

-Jeje. Solo bromeaba. –Sonrío de forma amistosa, Blaze no entendió muy bien la broma pero aun así sonrío. –Bueno, tal vez sea uno de los pocos que vaya a verte, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué no incluiste a Amy en esto? También es tú amiga ¿No?

-Sí, lo es. Es solo que a veces puede ser muy inoportuna en algunas situaciones. –Recuerda que hace un tiempo atrás, por obra de la eriza rosa acabo vistiendo ropa de la marca Honey Clothing en un desfile de modas. Una situación bastante incómoda para ella.

-Oh sí. –Se ríe un poco pero la gata le da un pequeño codazo. –Ok. Ok. Ya entendí. Pero ¿Vas a pasar la navidad con nosotros? ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto. Ya quiero ver como Amy te persigue con el muérdago. –Sonríe de forma burlona.

-No me lo recuerdes. –No le hizo mucha gracia.

 _-De ese modo fue que acordamos que vendría aquí en secreto para descansar durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Incluso durante las festividades. –_

Pasan el tiempo y llegamos al invierno en diciembre a un día antes de navidad, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, Cream y Cheese salieron a jugar con Blaze, usando ropa invernal. La pequeña y su Chao estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve, la gata los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa pero esa sonrisa se borro cuando una bola de nieve la golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Owh! –Movió la cabeza para ver quien le pego. –¿¡Quien se atrevió a atacarme!? –Pregunto molesta y en guardia.

-Calma. Blaze. –Sonic aparece levantando las manos, vestía una bufanda roja y un abrigo delgado naranja. –Solo estaba jugando.

-¿Y tu idea de jugar es atacarme con una bola de nieve? –Pregunto de brazos cruzados.

-Pues es parte de una guerra de bolas de nieve. –Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Ósea que esto es un juego o una declaración de guerra? –

-Ja. Muy graciosa. –

-Es un juego señorita Blaze. –Dijo Cream.

-¿Un juego? –

-Cream tiene razón, es un juego muy divertido en el que le lanzas bolas de nieve a los otros jugadores y lo mejor es que no hay un límite de edad. –Explico el erizo.

-Ya veo. –Dijo. –Recuerdo haber visto a niños jugando a esto, pero no le entendía. –Había visto a otros jugarlo cuando niña pero nunca entendí el porqué de ello.

-Bueno. Creo que es un buen momento para que aprendas y lo primero que debes hacer es una bola de nieve. –Dijo y la gata agarra nieve hasta hacerla una bola. –Ahora solo debes apuntarle a alguien y lanzársela. –Asiente y le pega al erizo en la cara con la bola de nieve que lo derriba. –Justo así.

A la princesa se le salió una risita junto con una sonrisa que trataba de contenerla, a la conejita le alegro ver que se divertía mientras Sonic se levanta del suelo.

-Muy bien. Ahora nos estamos entendiendo. ¿No? –Hizo una bola de nieve en sus manos.

-Será mejor que te prepares, por qué no pienso contenerme. –La gata retrocedía mientras agarraba nieve.

-Oh Oh. –Cream y Cheese se fueron a esconder.

El erizo y la gata empezaron su guerra de bolas de nieve atacando al mismo tiempo mientras buscaban refugios, evadiendo sus ataques y escondiéndose tras los árboles. Ambos lanzaban bolas de nieve a un ritmo normal pero pronto empezaron a aumentar la velocidad usando sus movimientos para atacar al otro, estar en medio de la línea de esta guerra no era opción la que parecía que se había desatado una fuerte tormenta de nieve en el lugar hasta que se detuvieron y solo se veía una neblina de nieve.

-¿Crees que hayan terminado? –Pregunto Cream a Cheese escondidos en unos arbustos.

-Chao Chao. –Dijo el pequeño Chao.

Dentro de la niebla Blaze estaba buscando a Sonic con dos bolas de nieve en las manos, escucha el sonido de un viento muy veloz detrás de ella por lo que lanza las bolas de nieve pero no logra darle a nada.

-Rayos. –Dijo al ver que fue engañada.

-¡Toma! –Sonic salta y usa su Spin Attack para lanzar las bolas de nieve que tiene en sus manos a gran velocidad, Blaze se agacha agarrando nieve para tomar impulso y evadir el ataque con un salta con pirueta hacia atrás mientras contraatacaba, el erizo uso su Stomp para evadir el ataque.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? –Pregunto la gata de forma arrogante y tomando nieve.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –Cuestiona el erizo confiado mientras agarra nieve.

Ambos corren el uno hacia el otro con la intención de golpearse el uno al otro con nieve mientras saltaban, pero un par de bolas los golpean de la nada y acaba en el suelo uno al lado del otro. Se levantan un poco solo para ver que fueron Cream y Cheese que les lanzaron las bolas de nieve, estos empezaron a reírse y los dos adolecentes también se ríen.

-Creo que ustedes son los ganadores. –Dijo Sonic sonriendo mientras se levanta al igual que su amiga.

-Mis felicitaciones, Cream y Cheese. –Dijo Blaze sonriendo igual.

-Muchas gracias. Fue muy divertido. –Dijo la niña feliz.

-Lo fue. –Sonríe feliz. –Ahora ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-Quiero decorar mi muñeco de nieve. –

-Muy bien. Vamos a hacerlo. –Dijo el erizo.

Fueron a terminar el muñeco de nieve y Cream le puso un sombre de chistera que Cheese encontró en unos arbusto, pero al ponerlo...

(AVISO: Los siguientes párrafos fueron retirados debido a que contenían información sobre un futuro proyecto que espera a estrenarse en diciembre del 2016. Estén atentos.)

Pasamos de un clima invernal a un día de primavera en Empire City, donde Sonic, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Marine y Vainilla, estaban dando un paseo para ver esta gran ciudad.

-Esta ciudad es inmensa. –Dijo la mapache asombrada. –Jamás había visto un lugar como este.

-No existen edificaciones así de alta en nuestro mundo. –Comento la gata.

-Aun así es asombroso. –

En eso la coneja ve un teatro donde iba a ver un recital de ballet.

-Miren, van a ver un recital de ballet. ¿Podemos ir a ver? –Pregunto Cream.

-Eso suena aburrido. –Dijo Marine. –Mejor vamos a un lugar más divertido como un parque de diversiones o a un parque acuático.

-Por favor. –Puso una mirada tierna.

-Eso no va a funcionar conmigo. –

-Vamos Marine, creo que podemos ir a ver. –Dijo Tails. –A demás la entrada es libre.

-Debe ser aburrido. –

-Por mi parte, a mi me gustaría ir a ver. –Dijo Vainilla.

-¡Oh vamos! –Protesto la mapache. –¿Quien más está conmigo?

-Lo siento, pero yo estoy con ellos. –Dijo Blaze poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la coneja.

-Aun con mi apoyo, ellos ganan por mayoría. –Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa algo apenada.

-Está bien. –Dijo Marine con gran desanimo.

Todos fueron a ver el recital de ballet. Todos iban a la sala donde se llevaría el acto pero la gata lavanda fue a ver el cronograma del recitar cuando escucho una fuerte discusión que venía de los camerinos.

-¡Renuncio! –Salió la artista principal muy molesta que era una chica humana de cabello negro y ojos azules mientras el coreógrafo y director estaban en la puerta de los camerinos.

-Pero tú eres la artista principal del show. –Dijo el director, un humano adulto de cabello castaño y ojos café. –No puedes renunciar.

-¡Solo mírame! –Ella le lanza los zapatos y sale por la puerta principal.

-Déjala, ya nos causaba problemas desde que empezamos los ensayos. No la necesitamos. –Dijo el coreógrafo, que es otro humano de cabello gris y ojos avellana.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Sin ella el recital esta arruinado y mi carrera como director! –El director estaba desesperado. –¿¡Donde encontraremos a una bailarina que sea tan hábil y rápida que pueda reemplazar a Valeria!?

Ellos estaban viendo por todos lados buscando a alguien que pudiera actuar de último momento, cuando un torpe adolecente cargando varias maletas pesadas pero no pudo por el peso y casi le caen encima a Blaze quien logra evadirlas maletas rápida y ágilmente, lo que llamo la atención de los dos hombres.

-¡Tú! –Señalaron a la gata y esta los miro para luego ver a los lados.

-¿Yo? –Pregunto señalándose a sí misma.

-Ven con nosotros. –La toman de las muñecas y la llevan a los camerinos, ella no entendía lo que pasaba y no quería ser parte de ello, por lo que trato de escapar pero no pudo.

En los asientos de la sala, los demás estaban sentados en sus lugares esperando a que empezaran el recital.

-Hmph ¿Dónde estará Blaze? –Pregunto Sonic al ver que está todavía no llegaba.

-Es cierto. –Dijo Tails. –Solo iba a ver el cronograma y aun no vuelve.

-Ojala llegue, pronto empezara el recital. –Cream estaba algo preocupada.

-De seguro que llegara hija. –Dijo Vainilla sonriendo un poco.

-Solo esperemos que no haya pasado por el tocador. –Dijo Marine.

En eso empieza el recital cuando las luces se apagaron y el telón se levanto, la orquestas empezó a tocar y las bailarinas salieron a hacer su acto pero se escucha el ruido de un gato peleando antes de que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta a ver que la estrella principal no era Valeria, si no Blaze. Esta vestía con el mismo traje de la protagonista pero en su talla solo que la peinaron para que su cabello fuera lacio y con una tiara para mantenerlo fijo, le pusieron maquillaje en la cara de forma sutil que la hacía resaltar así como lápiz labial rojo, estaba sonrojada por estar así frente a un público y más aun frente a sus amigos, que estaban muy sorprendidos al verla como la protagonista del recital.

-Oh amigo... –Dijo Marine sin tener ninguna palabra.

La gata estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo debía actuar, miro al director y al coreógrafo que le decían que bailara. Blaze miro al público que esperaba alguna reacción de ella y su mirada se poso en sus amigos, lo que la puso más nerviosa. Si antes estaba avergonzada por participar de un desfile de modas ahora quería morirse de vergüenza. Aunque algo llamo su atención y fue la sonrisa calmada de Sonic que no parecía de burla ni de risa, si no una amistosa aparte de que este asiente por lo que entiende que el tiene confianza en ella. Tomo un respiro y empezó a bailar según las indicaciones del coreógrafo y director, logrando hacer los pasos de forma excelente que impresionaban al público.

-Increíble. –Dijo Marine asombrada. –solo increíble.

-La señorita Blaze se ve muy hermosa. –Dijo Cream con una gran sonrisa y Cheese tenía un corazón sobre su cabeza.

-Tiene muy buenos pasos, se mueve con gracia y elegancia de una mariposa. –Comento Vainilla.

-Tienen razón ¿no Sonic? –Pregunto Tails a su amigo.

-Sin duda alguna. –Respondió el susodicho viendo a su amiga bailar.

Luego de un par de horas el recital llego a su fin con el caer del telón y el público se levanto en una gran ovación y aplauso ante el acto, más a un por la nueva estrella principal.

-Fue un éxito. –Dijo el coreógrafo muy feliz. –Esa gata tiene talento.

-¡Mi carrera como director se alza a lo grande! –El director lloraba de felicidad.

Blaze se sonrojo un poco mientras sonreía por lo que decían ambos hombres, ella se sorprendió al recibir un ramo de rosas que sonrió a un más, haciendo reverencia al público. Sus amigos aplaudían con gran entusiasmo.

Luego del recital, la gata ya vestía su ropa normal al salir de los camerinos cuando su amiga coneja salta para abrazarla con su Chao.

-¿¡Cream!? –Se sorprende al verla.

-Fue increíble la forma en la que bailo. –La niña estaba muy animada. –Es toda una estrella.

-¡Amiga! –Marine apareció con el resto. –Estuviste increíble, nunca pensé que el ballet fuera genial. Tienes que enseñarme esos pasos.

-Debo decir que estuviste esplendida, querida. –Comento Vainilla.

-V-Vamos, no es para tanto. –Blaze estaba algo avergonzada.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Que es verdad. –Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa. –A demás, de que sabía que lo harías excelente.

-Es cierto, fuiste la estrella del show. –Comento Tails.

-Y ni siquiera tuviste que ensayar ni un solo día. –

-Pues he tenido un arduo entrenamiento de niña y ejercicios físicos, por lo que seguir las indicaciones del coreógrafo y el director no fueron tan difíciles. –Dijo la princesa.

-Bueno de todas formas, ahora eres una estrella de la danza. –

-Sí pero ¿Quién te reconocerá cubierta de maquillaje y bien arreglada? –Marine tenía una sonrisa picara.

-Creo que es momento de irnos –Blaze se molesto y empezó a caminar siendo seguida de cerca por Cream.

-¿Sabe, señorita Blaze? Yo creo que se veía muy bonita. –Comento su amiga, haciendo que esta se ruborice levemente.

-Y dice la verdad. –Comento Sonic que estaba a su lado. –Te veías radiante. –Sonrío.

Ella se quedo viéndolo por unos segundos hasta que secretamente sonrío aun sonrojada.

 _Volviendo a tiempo presente._

-Así que tú eras la bailarina que reemplazo a Valeria en ese recital. –Dijo Vector.

-Ciertamente. –Respondió esta.

-Ya sentía que se me hacia conocida esa gata. Muchos preguntaron qué fue lo que paso con esa chica luego de tal recital. –

-Me fui al día siguiente con Marine a nuestro mundo. –

-¿Qué paso cuando volviste aquí un mes después? –Pregunto Charmy.

-Yo se los contare. –Dijo Cream. –Lo que fue que...

 _Hace unos meces atrás, en febrero para ser exactos..._

Blaze se encontraba con Cream viendo una película romántica debido a un especial por San Valentín. La gata de otra dimensión no entendía muy bien esto, si bien la amistad es un terreno ya más conocido para ella, el amor era otra cosa y no que no entendía.

-No lo entendió. –Dijo la gata de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué no entiende señorita Blaze? –Pregunto la coneja curiosa.

-El por qué de esta película. –

-Es que ellos se quieren. ¿Acaso no tiene novio? –

-Mm... No. Y de todas formas no creo necesitar uno. –

-Humm... Bueno. –Dijo ella. –Pero ¿Alguna vez salió con alguien?

-Eh... Bueno. No. –

-Entonces debería salir con alguien para ver como es. –Comento Cream con una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Quién quería salir conmigo? –Dijo algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué tal el señor Sonic? –Sugirió y Blaze se avergonzó más.

-N-No cre-creo que debamos meter a Sonic en esto. –Se cruzo de brazos desviando la mirada.

-Descuida. Al señor Sonic le gustaría ayudarla. Aparte de que es el único ha tenido algunas citas antes. –Comento. –El sabe más de esto.

La princesa tuvo que admitir que su amiga tenía razón en ellos, Sonic solo es un año mayor que ella y es más sociable que ella por lo que sabía más del tema, aparte de que no tenía otra opción a quien acudir y Tails es muy joven para ello. Soltó un suspiro y dijo la siguiente.

-Muy bien, Cream. Saldré con Sonic. –

-¡Genial! –Exclamo de la emoción. –Llamare al señor Sonic en este instante. –Tomo el teléfono y le marco a este.

-¡Espera Cream! –Iba a detenerla pero era tarde, el teléfono sonó y el erizo contesto.

-Hola. ¿Quién habla? –Pregunto este en el teléfono.

-Hola señor Sonic. –Saludo la niña mientras Blaze se tapaba la cara y Cheese la observaba.

-Ah. Hola Cream. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quieres? –

-Oh. Bueno. La llamaba para ver si podía venir a mi casa esta tarde. –

-Eso me encantaría Cream. Voy a ir en cuanto logre perder a Amy. –Dijo este mientras buscaba un lugar para esconderse. –Llegare a las dos de la tarde, si no hay problema.

-Muy bien. Lo esperare. Hasta luego señor Sonic. –

-Sí, Adiós. –Este cuelga la llamada.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Pregunto Blaze incrédula ante lo sucedido.

-Hice que el señor Sonic ven aquí para que le pida salir con usted. –Dijo Cream sonriendo y tomándola de la mano. –Vamos, que no hay mucho tiempo. –La lleva a su cuarto para arreglarla.

- _'¿Qué hice para merecer esto?'_ –Pensó la gata.

 _-La señorita Blaze debía saber todo lo que necesitaba si iba a pedirle una cita al señor Sonic y con la ayuda de mi mamá la preparamos para ello aunque todavía se veía asustado como cuando esta cerca del borde de un lugar muy alto. –Relataba Cream en ese momento._

 _En tiempo presente._

-¡Nadie necesita saber eso! –Blaze le tapo la boca a Cream por qué la estaba avergonzada.

-¡Ja! Ya sabía que había algo entre tú y Sonic. –Dijo Vector. –No podían esconderlo por mucho tiempo. Pero ¿Qué sucedió después?

-Bueno... –Iba a contar Sonic pero Blaze le tapo la boca con su mano, pero este se le lamio la para que lo soltara.

-¡Eso fue asqueroso! –La gata le reclamo.

-No hubiera tenido que hacerlo si me dejaras contarles. –Respondió y esta solo bufo molesta cruzada de brazos.

-Muy bien. –

-Como iba diciendo...

 _Volviendo al mismo día de febrero._

Sonic había llegado a la hora dicha a la casa de su amiga y toco la puerta, siendo recibido por Cream y Cheese.

-Hola señor Sonic. –Saludo esta al erizo. –Pase.

-Hola. –Saludo mientras pasaba a la casa. -¿Y para que me llamaste?

-La señorita Blaze quiere pedirle algo. –Fue por su amiga que aun estaba nerviosa y estática. Ella los deja solos.

-Hola Blaze. –

-H-Hola Sonic. –Esta lo saludo algo nerviosa.

-¿Y en te puedo ayudar? –

-Y-Yo... –Ella estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le iba a decir. – _'Vamos, Blaze. Ya has enfrentado a piratas, científicos malvados y robots súper poderosos antes. Esto no debería ser reto alguno. ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?'_ –Pensé aunque se le resbalaba una gota de sudor mientras era observada por el erizo.

-Hey. Blaze ¿estás bien? –Pregunto algo preocupado por ella. Puso sus manos en los hombros de esta, cosa que le llamo la atención. –Relájate. –Le dio una sonrisa. –Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, solo relájate y piensa bien lo que quieres decir. ¿Sí?

Ella lo vio un momento para respirar profundamente y calmarse, ya estando más tranquila pensó lo que iba a decirle.

-Muy bien. –Dijo esta. –Sonic. Quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo.

El erizo se descoloco al escuchar esto, no podía creer que su amiga de otro mundo le pidiera tal cosa.

-¿Dime quien eres y que hiciste con Blaze? –Pregunto revisando uno de los ojos de las chicas.

-Muy gracioso. –Fue sarcástica. –Pero es enserio lo que te estoy pidiendo.

-Yo también y lo digo por qué tú no harías una pregunta como esa. –Dijo. –Vamos. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo querer preguntarme eso?

-Es que mientras veía una película romántica con Cream le contén que nunca he tenido un novio y que tampoco no he salido con alguien. Por lo que me sugirió que saliera contigo para entender esto de salir con alguien. –

-Ejejeje... –Río el erizo. –Esa Cream. Ja. Muy bien vámonos.

-¡E-Espera! ¿¡Sa-Sadremos!? ¿¡Ahora!? –Se sorprende por esto.

-Sí vámonos. –El va saliendo por la puerta y esta los sigue aun sorprendida.

Ambos caminaban por el bosque aunque la gata tenía sus dudas sobre lo que hacia el erizo.

-No quiero sonar algo desconfiada pero ¿Por qué sales conmigo? –Pregunto.

-Bueno. La cosa es que ya sabes más sobre la amistad y creo que antes de que empieces a salir con algún chico, primero debes salir con alguien conocido como un amigo. –Explico.

-Ya veo. –Entendió lo que hacía y sonrió un poco. –Por cierto. ¿Qué es lo que se hace cuando se sale con alguien?

-Lo que queramos hacer. ¿Alguna idea? –

-Bueno sí, pero solo si puedes seguirme el paso. –Ella sale corriendo rápidamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Esa es mi línea! –El lo sigue soltando una risa al igual que la gata.

 _-Ambos pasamos una divertida tarde ese mismo día. Ella todavía tenía mucho que aprender y luego de un mes salimos durante su visita a South Island. –Relato el erizo._

Ambos estaban en un lago de la isla hablando un poco sobre lo que hicieron durante el tiempo que no se vieron. Estaban en el bosque cerca de un lago.

-Entonces, ¿Eggman no ha hecho mucho durante este tiempo? –Pregunto sentando a la orilla del lago.

-Así es. –Respondió lanzando una piedra al lago que reboto un par de veces. –Creo que se le están acabando las ideas.

-O puede que treme algo. –

-Eso también. –

-¿Y cómo han estado los demás? –

-Bien. Como siempre, aunque Sally está estudiando para un día ser la reina de Mobotropolis. –

-Haber si ahora Acorn sabe lo difícil que es ser responsable de todo un reino. –Tenía un tono algo serio y frio.

-¿Aun estas molesta con ella por esa pelea de hace dos años? –Se sentó a su lado.

-No es solo por eso. Ya sabes que Acorn y yo diferimos en muchas cosas. –Dijo en un tono recio. –Aunque la respete, siempre me dirá que soy impulsiva y testaruda.

-Y tú le dices que no te estorbe con sus órdenes. –Comento. –Pero igual sabes que ella también puede combatir.

-Lo sé, tiene mucha habilidad pero si piensa demasiado las cosas puede ser muy riesgoso. –

-Por suerte, ella puede pensar rápido. –

-Eso sí. –Suspira. –Tan solo quisiera que me dejara hacerlas cosas a mi manera.

-Y tú deberías tener más confianza en sus estrategias. Te sorprendería lo que ambas podrían llegar a hacer juntas. –

-Supongo. –Suspira. –Pero tú eres quien normalmente la critica por ser lenta.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que solo lo hago por bromear y ella me critica por mi gran ego. –Ríe un poco. –Como si alguien tan cool como yo tuviera tal cosa.

Ella ríe un poco.

-¿Sabes? Recuerdo una vez que Amy se presento como tu novia. –

-No me digas. –Le dio un pequeño escalofrió.

-Sí, fue una vez que la conocí y al mismo tiempo a Cream y Cheese mientras buscaba una de las Sol Emerald. –

-Déjame adivinar. –Dijo el erizo. –Fue cuando las tres tuvieron que enfrentarse a los Hooligans, a Rogue Babylons y al Team Dark, aun cuando ayudaste al cretino de Shadow a volver a mi mundo cuando estuvo en el tuyo. ¿No?

-Si ese mismo, aunque no es tan cretino ya que nos ayudo al final. –Dijo algo sorprendida. –¿Ya lo sabías?

-Amy me lo conto. –

-Pero no es de el de quien te hablo, si no que Cream comento algo interesante. –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Qué tú salías con Sally. –

-Espera. Espera. ¿Te estás refiriendo a esa realidad que existía antes de la Súper Génesis Wave? ¿Cómo recuerdas todo eso? –Pregunto impresionado.

-No seré de tu mundo pero eso no significa que no tenga recuerdo alguno de esa realidad, a parte mi mundo evito ser destruido gracias al Jeweld Scepter aunque mi mundo haya cambiado un poco aun hay cosas de esa realidad. –

-¿Cómo el Capitán Metal? –

-Exactamente. –

-Bueno. ¿Y qué quieres llegar? –

-Quiero saber si es que aun sales con Sally. –

El la ve por un momento antes de empezar a reír, esto solo la dejo muy confundida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunto esta mientras este dejaba de reír.

-Qué creas que aun salgo con Sally. –Respondió sonriendo. –Eso es lo gracioso.

-Mmmm... –

-Pero siendo sincero, si he salido con ella pero más como amigos aunque en ese otra realidad fuimos novios. –Relato. –Tuvimos nuestras altas y bajas, estuvimos con otras personas, hasta ella y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Parecía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, aunque casi siempre la hacía enloquecer y ella a mí pero ese que siempre se preocupaba por mí en todo momento, aunque me comportara como un tarado.

-De ser agradable que alguien te quiera de ese modo. –Ella baja un poco la mirada de forma disimulada. –¿Y aun sientes algo por ella?

-Siendo honesto, pese a teníamos algo en esa realidad, en esta no siento nada más que una amistad por ella. –Respondió. –Y aun si fuera a sentir algo más que solo amistad, no creo que funcione, ya que solo nos vemos de ese modo.

Ella asiente y se quedan callados por unos segundos hasta que Sonic hablo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –

-Por nada en especial. Solo curiosidad. –

-Ay aja. –Sonrío de forma picara.

-Es enserio, Sonic. –Se sonrojo de los nervios. –Solo es curiosidad.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen 'La curiosidad mato al gata'. –

-'Y el gato tiene ocho vidas más'. –Empezaba a molestarse.

-¿No será que la princesa imperial Blaze esta celosa? –

-¡Por supuesto que no estoy celosa! –Se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado. –Aparte si yo tuviera un amigo de la infancia y me enamorara de él no funcionaria.

-Haber explícate. –

-Por qué más que verlo como un posible novio lo seguiría viendo como un amigo e incluso un hermano, lo que haría difícil que hubiera algo entre nosotros. –Hiso una pausa corta. –A parte sería más fácil para mí enamorarme de alguien a quien apenas conozco, por qué no habría esa sensación de que estuviera saliendo con alguno de mis familiares. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-Mm... –Se pone a pensar en ello. –Si tienes razón, a parte eso es lo divertido de enamorase alguien nuevo conoces más de esa persona y las cosas que le gustan y disgustan. –Se recuesta en el césped.

-Precisamente. –Ella también se echa. –Es a lo que quería llegar.

-Para ser honesto, mi madre me dijo que de ese mismo modo se había enamorado de mi padre. Por lo que no es algo muy nuevo para mí. –Sonríe.

-De todas formas no hace daño que entiendas algo que ya sabes. –Sonrió un poco.

-Eso también. –Ríe un poco.

Ella también río, para luego quedarse viendo el uno al otro por un rato. Pesé a todo lo que hablaron ninguno estaba incomodo desde de esa charla, al contrario estaban cómodos uno con el otro, aunque no entendían el porqué de ello pero decidieron no darle tantas vueltas al asunto disfrutar el momento.

Momento que no duro mucho ya que escucharon un ruido a la distancia que se hacía más y más fuerte. Ambos vieron que algo les iba a caer encima y se separaron para evitar el objeto, que impacto el suelo con tal fuerza que el agua del lago tembló mucho por las ondas de viento y de entre el humo se ve a Metal Sonic caminando fuera de este.

-¡Metal Sonic! –El erizo se puso en guardia.

-¡Sonic! Ahora no podrás vencerme, por qué estas a punto de ver quién es el verdadero Sonic y quien la copia inferior. –Hablo el robot malvado.

-Pues deja de parlotear y empecemos. –Sonic fue directo a él con su Homing Attack pero el robot lo bloqueo y lo agarra, para de un gran salto lanzarlo contra el suelo. –Ok. Puede que esto sea más poco difícil.

-¡Oye! ¡Imitación de hojalata! –Blaze se lanzo al ataque con su Fire Claw que fue bloqueado para luego intentar a remeterle como golpes de boxeo y un fuerte lanzallamas. –¡Es hora de que vayas a la fundidora! –Aumento la potencia pero el robot se protegió con su escudo de fuego y recibió una patada giratoria de este que la mando unos metros lejos.

-¡Ja! Dejas que una chica te defienda, que patético. –Se burla de su enemigo pero solo recibe una serie de patadas rápidas por parte del erizo azul con su pierna derecha.

-¡Pero no dejo que ella pelee sola! –Le responde con otra serie de patadas rápidas con la izquierda, seguida de una fuerte patada con Flip Back y otra de talón con Flip Front que manda a volar al robot muy alto. -¿Te gusto eso? –Pregunto muy seguro pero el robot cae de pie sobre su cabeza muy fuerte.

-Prefiero mi estilo. –Dijo el robot tomando distancia e impulsándose con su propulsor y con los pies en la tierra para sacar de balance a su oponente del suelo y que caiga seguido de un Flip Front donde lo pisa en el suelo. –Siente esto. –Se aleja cargando su puño de electricidad mientras Sonic se levanta para atacarlo pero Metal se lanzo con un ataque giratorio con su puño eléctrico que lastimo mucho a Sonic. –¡Wajajajajaja! –Se ríe malvadamente al ver a su enemigo en el suelo.

-¡Ahora verás! –Blaze lo golpea con una patada voladora y giratoria como si fuera un tornado, siguiendo de una bola de fuego que crea al juntar sus manos y para finalizar le da un gancho en el abdomen y con otro gacho aéreo con él que lo mandan a volar al robot. –No querrás ver mi lado malo.

-Buena esa Blaze. –Dijo Sonic poniéndose de pie.

-No hay de qué. –

-¿De dónde sacan eso movimientos de pelea? –Pregunto Metal Sonic reincorporándose de la caída.

-Yo que sé. –Dije volviendo a jugar Street Fighter X Tekken.

Metal Sonic se lanza a atacar con sus garras pero ambos héroes se separan para evadirlo y contraatacar con sus ataques de Boost, seguido por una serie de golpes y patadas rápidas que el erizo metálico no pudo bloquear hasta que ambos le dan una patada voladora que lo mandan a varios metros lejos de ellos, este se levantaba con dificultad debido a los golpes que recibió. Apenas levanto la mirada sola para ver que el erizo y la gata le iban a dar un puñetazo cada uno, antes de que se desactivara.

 _En el presente..._

En su base secreta, El doctor Eggman estaba viendo nuevamente la memoria de Metal Sonic donde se veía lo paso antes de volver bajo a su control.

-Blaze a estado viniendo a nuestro mundo desde ya un tiempo. Ja. Vaya sorpresa. –Dijo el científico. –No me sorprendería que Sonic la haya estado viendo desde hace un tiempo.

-Supongo que buscara una oportunidad para sacar lo mejor de esta situación. ¿No señor? –Pregunto Orbot revisando el estado de las tropas.

-Precisamente. Esa gata escupe fuego trae consigo las Sol Emerald, si consigo apoderarme de ellas y de la Chaos Emerald, ninguno de eso animales súper desarrollados podrá detenerme. –Sonríe maliciosamente. -¡Oh hohohoho! –Ríe maniáticamente.

-¿Cómo conseguirá hacerlo señor? –Pregunto Cubot trayéndole una hamburguesa con papas y soda.

-¿¡Acaso estas cuestionando mi genio!? –

-No señor solo tengo curiosidad. –

-Bueno. Es muy simple mandare a Tails Doll para que las consiga junto mientras algunos Badniks que los distraen. –Comen su hamburguesa. –Y si eso no funciono entonces planeare algo más.

-Piensas en pequeño Eggman. –Hablo una voz muy conocida para el doctor.

-¿¡Quién esta hay!? ¡Muéstrate ahora o sufre las consecuencias! –

-No hay necesidad de amenazas. –Se escuchan uno pasos que se van acercando. –Ya que tengo una propuesta que puede interesarte.

Ven de donde viene la voz y ven quien es.

-Imposible... –Dijo Eggman incrédulo al ver quién era.

Devuelta en casa de Cream.

-Esto es aburrido. –Dijo Charmy muy cansado.

-No te quejes y aprende un poco que esto te puede servir cuando seas grande. –Dijo Vector.

-Yo lo encuentro algo interesante. –Dijo Espio.

-Pues yo creo que es lindo. –Sonia sonrio.

-¿Y no tuvieron algún problema en encontrarse? –Pregunto Manic.

-Algunas veces, una de ellas fue hace días... –Relataba Sonic.

 _Dieciséis días antes..._

Los Freedom Fighters volvieron a derrotar a Eggman cuando este volvió a atacar a Mobotropolis con ejecito de Swatbots aunque la Sky Patrol resulto dañada.

-¡Me la van a pagar manada de animales apestosos! –Dijo Eggman yéndose en su Eggmovil.

-Esas son solo palabras vacías. –Dijo el erizo azul mientras sus amigos celebraban la victoria. –Bueno chicos. Debo irme ya que tengo compromisos en otro lado.

-¿Y no quieres ir a celebrar al castillo? –Pregunto Sally.

-Gracias pero pueden adelantarse sin-

No pudo terminar su frase ya que le cayeron tres toneladas de metal mientras la fortaleza voladora de los Freedom Fighters cayó al suelo.

-¡Sonic! –Sus amigos gritaron muy preocupados por el bienestar de este.

-¡Ja ja! Justicia divina. –Dijo Eggman viendo esto desde muy lejos.

 _-Debido a que cayó parte de la Sky Patrol encima acabe muy lastimado, por suerte el Tío Chuck pudo atenderme a tiempo y me dijo que en un par de días estaría de pie otra vez, lo cual no fue bueno ya que mi madre se preocupo mucho por mí y más aun que debía ver a Blaze ese mismo día. –_

 _-Lo recuerdo ya que me enoje mucho porqué no apareciste y volví a casa de Cream después de dos horas. –Comento Blaze._

-Es increíble. –La gata entro enojada y se sentó en el sofá. –Sonic no apareció en todo el día.

-Oh Blaze. Qué bueno que eres tú. –Dijo Vainilla al verla que ella llego. –No sabes lo que paso.

-¿Qué sucedió? –

-Eggman iba a invadir la ciudad con un ejército de robots, pero los Freedom Fighters lo detuvieron. –

-Déjame adivinar, Sonic se fue a festejar con ellos en vez de ir a verme como habíamos quedado. –

-No. El iba a verte pero parte de la Sky Patrol le cayó encima y ahora está en el hospital. –

-Oh cielos. –Su enoje se convirtió en preocupación. –Pensé que se había olvidado de mí por irse a festejar con sus amigos. Qué tonta soy. Debería ir a verlo.

-No puedes ir así como así te reconocerán. –

-Lo sé, pero él puede pensar que estoy enojada por no ir a verme. Tiene que haber algún modo en que pueda verlo sin ser reconocida. –

-Bueno tengo una idea si me lo permites. –Dijo la señora sonriendo.

Al día siguiente la gata lavanda fue al hospital a la tarde disfrazada con una enfermera pelirroja con lentes rojos mientras buscaba la habitación del erizo para sorprenderlo mientras empujaba un carrito de comida.

Logra encontrar el cuarto y para su suerte el estaba solo, tirado en la cama con vendajes en la cabeza y pecho.

-Hola ¿Usted es la que da los baños de esponja? –Pregunto Sonic con un tono de juego.

-Muy gracioso. –Dijo esta quitándose la peluca y los lentes. –Viéndote con ese estado, ni debería haberme preocupado en venir a verte.

-¿¡Blaze!? –Se sorprendió al verla. -¿Te disfrazaste para verme?

-Me disfrace para no ser reconocida por alguien conocido. –Se sienta al lado de este. –Ayer no fuiste a verme y supo el por qué.

-Bueno ahora ya lo sabes. ¿Supongo que ya no estás molesta? ¿O sí? –

-Solo un poco pero más que eso me preocupe de que algo grave te hubiera pasado. –Saca debajo del carrito una sesta con comida. –Y te traje algo de comida.

-Ósea ¿Qué vamos a salir en el hospital? –

-Podría decirse que sí. –

-¿Trajiste Chillidogs? –

-No, te traje algo de comida saludable. –

-Tú también. No es justo. –Hizo una escena dramática mientras esta ríe.

 _Volviendo al presente._

-... Y eso sería todo. –Termino de Contar.

-Hasta que decidiste contarle a tus hermanos. –Comento Blaze. –Y luego a ellos.

-Si eso también. –

-Comprendo el trato que han hecho y todo ello, pero debieron pensar que en algún momento algún iba a descubrir esto. –Dijo Espio.

-Lo supuse cuando mi madre empezó a preguntarme lo que sucedía y yo solo evadía sus preguntas o no respondía. Trate de hablar con Blaze sobre contarle a los demás pero se negaba a hacerlo, hasta que la convencí de que lo hiciera cuando crea que sea el momento indicado. –

-Bueno. Eso puede tener una pequeña y sencilla explicación. –Dijo Vector. –Debido a que Blaze es una princesa debe mantener una imagen de respeto cosa que podría verse afectada si se llegara a saber que evade temporalmente sus deberes y más aun si cierta rival llegara a enterrar se de ello.

-Tendría a Acorn sobre la espalda molestándome por ello. –Dijo Blaze algo molesta. –Y eso es algo con lo que no quiero lidiar.

-Bueno, por nuestra parte mantendremos esto en secreto, pero solo si ustedes le cuentan esto a la Reina Aleena, a primera hora de la mañana. –

-¿¡Qué!? –Se sorprendieron de esto.

-¡Eso es chantaje! –Blaze se molesto.

-Lo digo como amigo, seguir manteniendo esto en secreto afectara aun más a todos y puede que llegue a empeorar si no dicen la verdad. – Hablo con calma. La gata iba a responder pero alguien más hablo.

-Temo que dice la verdad. –Dijo Vainilla. –Hasta yo sé qué esto no puede durar por más tiempo.

-¿No está hablando enserio? –Pregunto Sonic incerdulo.

-Sonic recuerda que tú madre te perdió una vez y ahora siente que te vuelve a perder. Blaze tú sabes que la Reina Aleena te tiene un gran aprecio, la decepcionaras si cree que no confías en ella. Ustedes saben lo que deben hacer. –

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por un momento y bajaron la mirada, todo eso era verdad y no podían seguir así por más tiempo, en especial la chica que era la que celosamente protegía este secreto.

-Está bien. Le contaremos a la Reina Aleena de esto. –Dijo Blaze.

-Bueno. Nosotros no diremos ni una palabra sobre esto. –Dijo el detective.

-¿Decir qué? –Pregunto Charmy.

Después de la cena los detectives y los erizos se retiraron de la casa.

-Oye hermano. –Hablo Manic. –Discúlpanos por... bueno, por lo todo lo que sucedió.

-Es verdad. –Dijo Sonia. –No debimos meter las narices en tu privacidad. Lo sentimos.

-No se preocupen. Después de todo, tarde o temprano iban a meterse de todas formas. –Dijo Sonic. –Aparte no quería perder su confianza, ya que antes no tenía hermanos como ustedes. –Los rodeas a ambos con sus brazos para abrazarlos y estos le corresponde.

-¿Y crees que Blaze vaya contigo a hablar con mamá sobre esto? –

-Es verdad. Ella no se veía muy convencida para hacerlo. –

-Conozco a Blaze y sé que ella no va a salir corriendo con la cola entre las patas. –Sonrió muy seguro de ello.

En la casa de Cream, Blaze veía por la ventana y su mirada se podía ver la duda e inseguridad que tenía en ese momento.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo. –Dijo Blaze. –No me siento segura de ello.

-Blaze, no debes preocuparte mucho. –Dijo Vainilla.

-No es solo por eso. Es que no creo poder encarar a la Reina Aleena y decirle que es por mí que Sonic no podía decirle nada al respecto. –Suspira triste. –Después de ayudarla a devolver a su reino a este mundo, no creo poder verla sabiendo que ella piensa que no confió en ella.

-Recuerda que no estás sola para hacer esto. –La señora se le acerco dándole una sonrisa alentadora. –Sonic está a tú lado y mientras estén juntos no habrá nada que no puedan hacer.

-Es cierto. –Cream la abraza. –El señor Sonic confía en que usted pueda hacerlo y nosotros también confiamos en usted. –Los Chao mascota de esta la abrazan.

Ella las ve y sonríe mientras los abraza.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo muy conmovida. –No voy a decepcionarlos.

-Lo sabemos. –

A fuera por los arbustos había una figura cubierta por una capucha y esta se retiro del lugar en silencio.

Nuestros héroes han tomado una decisión, sin saber cómo esta podría afectar las cosas y más a un por lo que está por venir.

Nadie sabía que es lo que les tenía preparado el amanecer de un nuevo día. ¿Qué les depara a nuestros héroes? ¿Qué retos están por enfrentar? Pero de algo hay que estar seguros y es que con la llegada de un viejo enemigo, el despertar de una furia ancestral esta por ser librera muy pronto.

Esta historia continuara...

-Oye Vector. ¿De verdad crees que hay algo entre Sonic y Blaze? –Pregunto Charmy.

-Por ahora no lo saben, pero con el tiempo lo descubrirán. –Respondió este.

-Esa es una buena frase. –Dijo Espio.

-Gracias. Soy todo un poeta. –

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado y espero que hayan podido disfrutar de este capítulo. Me disculpo con las demoras pero me pasaron muchas cosas, como el conocer a Michael Bendis, asistir a un taller de dibujo animo que no termino bien, la universidad entre otras cosas.**

 **Por suerte ahora estoy viendo el organizarme un poco para poder continuar con esta historia que no le falta mucho por acabar. Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué tan corta? Eso lo sabrán más adelante luego de que subo un especial que explique un suceso de este capítulo. (Cielos. Ser escritor es difícil, solo espero estar haciéndolo bien)**

 **Ahora pasemos a la sección de preguntas, veamos.**

 **-yanin15-**

 _ **-Oooh creo que ya tengo una ligera sospecha de quién puede ser la chica misteriosa eue Así que al final sí se trataba de una chica ¿o será más que eso?**_

 _ **-¿Qué habrá visto Eggman en la memoria de Metal Sonic?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Esa fue acción de la buena :D ¡Era Blaze! ¡Siiiii! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Será que pasan cosas entre ella y Sonic? Sería interesante eue**_

 **Las respuestas están en este y el capítulo pasado.**

 **Si alguien tiene dudas sobre la historia puede preguntar abajo en los reviews y decirme como estuvo el capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a LunaRo y a DavidC20OfficialWriter por qué les gusto y siguen mi historia, y a todos los demás les agradezco su paciencia al esperar el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Una aventura antes de Navidad

**¡Feliz Navidad! (O felices fiestas dependiendo de la celebración que celebren en estas fechas según sus costumbres y/o creencias religiosas. De no ser así, también está bien)**

 **Hoy les traigo una historia navideña de Sonic que está ligada a los sucesos de la historia 'Qué pasa con Sonic'. Siendo precisos del capítulo 'Explicaciones', donde se hace mención de un suceso durante le época navideña pero que tuve que cortarlo debido a que quería hacer unas historia a partir de ella. (Cosa que mencione en el mismo capítulo)**

 **Sin nada más que decir comencemos este ESPECIAL**

 **Declaración: Sonic the hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, también los personajes invitados tampoco me pertenecen. (Ya verán quienes son)**

 **Declaración 2: Me disculpo por la tardanza pero por las mismas fiesta me tomo más el terminar este especial y como no quería dejarlos con las ganas, decidí terminarlo antes de que se acabe el año. Muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

Una aventura antes de navidad.

 _-Una noches antes de navidad-_

En Artika, en la aldea secreta de Santa Claus, donde este y sus duendes trabajaban en el taller en los últimos regalos antes de que su jefe estuviera listo para salir en noche buena e incluso alimentaban a los renos. Santa Claus llego a revisar el progreso del trabajo.

-¿Cómo van la cosas Félix? –Pregunto el alegre hombre de gran barba blanca.

-Estamos terminando los últimos regalos y los preparativos finales para noche buena han empezado. –Dijo un duende con un sujeta papel en mano. –Todo estará listo en poco tiempo.

-Excelente. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta será una gran navidad. –Dijo mientras ríe de forma alegre pero en eso un duende llega corriendo. -¿Qué sucede Ralph? ¿Por qué esta tan agitado?

-¡Vi algo a los lejos! –Estaba agitado y respiro un poco profundamente. –¡En la torre de vigilancia y son muchos! –Respiraba aun agitado.

-¿Muchos qué? –Pregunto Félix.

-¡Robots y se acercan!

-¿Otra vez estuviste comiendo muchos caramelos? –Pregunto con sarcasmo mientras iban a la torre de vigilancia.

-Pero estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Silencio Ralph. –Toma los binoculares y empieza a ver por ellos. –Te voy a demostrar que- ¡Una horda de robots viene a la aldea! ¿¡Por qué no sonaste la campana!?

-¡Me la quitaste el treintaiuno de octubre por lo de Halloween!

-¡Te la devuelvo! ¡Ahora suénala! –Le da la campana y este la toca tan fuerte que los duendes se ponen en marcha para proteger la aldea. –Vamos debemos llevar al jefe y a su esposa al cuarto seguro.

Ambos duendes van a buscar a Santa y a la señora. Los duendes estaban armados con armas estilo navideños y muñecos de soldados listo para defender su hogar y los necesitaran ya que no están enfrentando a robots ordinarios, enfrentan a los Badniks.

La batalla comenzó y los duendes se estaban defendiendo con todo lo que tenían pero los robots de Eggman empezaban a ganar terreno de a poco. En la casa de Santa, el, la señora Claus y los duendes estaban por ponerse a salvo, cuando Santa tomo un sombrero de chistera que tenía una flor y escribió una nota.

-Señor ¿Qué hace? ¿Debemos ponerlo a salvo? –Pregunto Félix.

-El sabe lo que hace, Félix. –Dijo la señora.

-Listo. –Termino la nota y la puso en el sombrero. –Ralph, quiero que mandes volando este sombrero lo más lejos posible, usando esto. –Le da el sobrero y un frasco con viento mágico.

-¿Esta seguro? ¿No sería mejor si fuera Félix el que lo hiciera? –Pregunto el pequeño duende.

-No hay nadie más que sea tan rápido en esta aldea a quien pueda confiarle esta tarea.

-El tiene razón. Eres el duende más rápido que hay. –Dijo el otro duende.

Ralph tuvo algo de duda en un principio pero esa duda se disipo en una mirada de determinación y valor mientras se pone firme.

-Muy bien lo hare.

-Contamos contigo.

-Ten antes de que te vayas. –La señora Claus le pone una bufanda. –No querrás enfermarte.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora estoy listo.

-Mucha suerte, Ralph. –Dijo Santa y este asciente antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Señor, usted y la señora deben ponerse a salvo. Vamos. –Félix los llevo al cuarto seguro.

Ralph empezó a correr por el campo de batalla evadiendo disparos y saltando explosiones a gran velocidad, para ser de pierna cortas era lo bastante esquivo para los Badniks e incluso rodo para evadir los ataques. Una vez lejos del campo de batalla abrió el frasco para que el viento mágico salga y poniendo el sombrero en la ráfaga para que se fuera volando velozmente por el cielo. El duende voltea y ve que unos Badniks van tras el por lo que sale corriendo.

En la aldea la batalla termino y las maquinas malvadas habían triunfado, Félix, Santa y su esposa fueron sacados del cuarto seguro y puesto con los demás duendes. En eso ven al Doctor Eggman llegar en su vehículo personas con sus dos minions robóticos.

-¡Oye! Puedo ser amarillo para no soy gordo y ni tonto. –Me hablo Cubot.

-Bueno, Cubot pero tampoco eres exactamente listo. –Dijo Orbot.

-Eso lo sé solo quiero dejar algo en claro a los lectores.

-¡Cállense los dos que estamos en una misión! –Dijo el científico mientras se dirigía a la pareja de ancianos. –Bueno, Santa Claus. Es un gusto volver a verte y de conocer a la señora.

-Ivo. Debo decir que esta no es una agradable sorpresa. –Dijo Santa tratando de proteger a su esposa. – ¿Nuevamente estas en una de tus maldades? ¿No?

-Para que preguntas si sabes que es verdad. –Dijo. –Esta vez no solo vine por tu villa secreta y los regalos, sino que ahora hare de esta una navidad más alegre... –Hizo una pausa. –...A mi propio estilo. –Ríe de forma malvada.

Mientras el sombrero voló durante todo la noche hasta que una mañana cayó en West Side Island debido a una extraña mini tormenta que se formo en el bosque, causa por una guerra de bolas de nieve entre Sonic y Blaze que termino cuando Cream y su Chao Cheese los vencieron.

Luego de ello estaba decorando el muñeco de nieve, con carbón para los ojos y boca del muñeco y una zanahoria como nariz, hasta le dieron una escoba.

El sombrero cayo entre unos arbustos, el pequeño Chao lo encuentra y se lo da a su dueña.

-Gracias Cheese. –Cream toma el sombrero y usa sus orejas para volar sobre el muñeco de nueve y ponérselo.

-¿De dónde habrá sacado ese sombrero? –Pregunto Blaze. –No recuerdo a verlo visto antes.

-Probablemente a alguien se le cayó y lo está buscando. –Dijo Sonic.

La coneja lo pone el sombrero al muñeco de nieve y este empezó a brillar, su cuerpo se veía más humanoide con brazos y piernas, sus ojos se veía más reales, su nariz ahora era como una bola de color rojo y tenía una pipa de madera en su sonriente boca. Se veía como si estuviera vivo... Literalmente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Dijo el muñeco de nieve, todos se sorprendieron ante esto ya que esto era algo completamente inesperado y mágico, pero la gata le lanzo llamas al muñeco derritiendo su cuerpo y solo quedando la cabeza. –Escuche de bienvenidas cálidas pero esto fue un poco excesivo. –De la nieve salen sus brazos y su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad.

-¡Un muñeco de nieve viviente! –Cream se emociono y Cheese estaba igual mientras abrazaban al muñeco. –Es real.

-Es agradable conocer a una fan. –Este la abraza, ve a Sonic que está a un sorprendido y Blaze esta última en guardia. –¿Y a ella que le pasa?

-Ella no está acostumbrada a ver muñecos de nieve vivientes. –Dijo el erizo.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? –Pregunto la gata. –Qué yo sepa los muñecos de nueve no cobran vida.

-Y qué yo sepa las gatos no lanzan fuego de las manos. –Dijo el muñeco de nieve. –Por cierto señorita, mi nombre es Frosty. –De da la mano con una sonrisa y ella solo lo ve un segundo antes de estrechársela. (Primer invitado especial)

-Mi nombre es Blaze. –Dijo esta algo desconfiada.

-Yo soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

-Yo soy Cream y el es Cheese. –Se presento la niña y a su mascota. –Perdone a la señorita Blaze, Señor Frosty.

-No hay problema, hasta yo mismo hubiera hecho lo mismo. –Dijo sonriendo mientras se acomoda su sombrero y siente la nota. –¿Qué es esto? –La abre y los demás se acercan a ver. –Parece una nota y es de Santa.

-¿Santa? –Preguntaron los demás curiosos.

La nota decía lo siguiente:

 _-'Querido Frosty_

 _Saque tu sombrero mágico de mi baúl para que pudieras llevarle esta nota a Sonic the Hedgehog. Necesitamos su ayuda, el malvado Dr. Eggman acaba de invadir mi villa y está a punto de tomarla, sé que no va a ser algo bueno y arruinara la navidad para todos en la tierra. Rápido que el tiempo corre._

 _-firma San Nicolás'_

-Es la letra de Santa. –Dijo Frosty.

-Así que Eggman quiere volver a arruinarle la navidad a todos en el planeta. –Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa y risa burlona. –Parece que no aprendió su lección la última vez.

-¿El ya lo había intentado antes? –Pregunto Cream curiosa.

-Sí, tratando de quedarse con todos los regalos para él solo, eso fue hace años. –Conto. –A demás, se me ofreció el puesto de ser el próximo Santa.

-¿De verdad señor Sonic? –Se le iluminaron los ojos a la niña.

-Claro, pero tuve que rechazarlo para seguir luchando contra Egghead.

Blaze tocio un poco para llamar la atención de su amigo.

-Sonic. ¿Está seguro de que podemos confiar en lo que dice este hombre de nieve? –Pregunto la gata sin mucha confianza del mencionado.

-Confíe en ti para rescatar a Cream cuando fue secuestrada por Eggman. ¿No?

-Mmm... –Lo pensó un poco. –...cierto.

-Aparte este chico se ve muy amigable, solo míralo. –Señala a Frosty quien le da una nuez a una ardilla.

-Muy bien, Sonic. Confío en ti.

-Está decidido. Frosty te vamos a ayudar.

-¡Grandioso! –Dijo el hombre de nieve emocionado. –Debemos irnos lo antes posible, ya que siento mi sombrero muy ligero. –Tomo su sombrero y noto que algo pasaba.

-Muy bien. Vamos por los demás para ir lo antes posible a-

Antes de que terminara lo que decía del sombrero salió una ráfaga de viento mágico que se convirtió en un mini tornado se llevo a Frosty, Cream, Cheese, Blaze y a él volando hacia Artika. Si bien estuvieron gritando durante un buen rato luego de eso solo buscaron la forma de entretenerse esperando a el tornado terminara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos volando? –Pregunto Cream mientras Cheese trataba de luchar a duras penas con la corriente.

-Mmm... –Sonic ve su reloj. –Dos horas. –Dijo suspirando y cruzando los brazos. –¿Cómo paso esto?

-Pues, usaron viento mágico para que mi sombrero llegar contigo lo antes posible y debió quedar algo de viento quedo atrapado para llevarnos a Artika. –Explico Frosty.

-Hubiera sido mejor ir con mis amigos y tomar la Sky Patrol para ir lo antes posible.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención que esto pasara. –Ven a Blaze que estaba estática y viendo solo al frente. –¿Ella está bien?

-Sí... Solo que no le agradan mucho las alturas y estar dentro de un tronado tampoco es de su agrado.

-Ok.

-Veo nieve en el suelo. –la niña señalo el suelo. – Aunque es difícil saber si ese es el suelo.

Todos vieron hacia abajo y efectivamente estaban por tocar suelo cuando el tornado los hizo aterrizar sanos y salvo.

-¿Ya llegamos? –Pregunto Blaze viendo a su alrededor.

Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y no parecía haber señales de vida vegetal o algún tipo de vida en específico solo kilómetros de frio y duro hielo.

-Sip. Esto es Artika, el polo norte de la tierra. –Dijo el erizo azul.

-Me recuerda bastante al que hay en mi mundo. –Comento la gata lavanda.

-Debemos buscar la aldea de Santa y rápido, o será demasiado tarde. –Dijo el muñeco de nieve.

-Nunca es tarde si yo estoy cerca. –Sonic sonrió confiado. –Ahora, Frosty. Muéstranos donde está la aldea.

-Estamos lejos de ella pero si vamos en esta dirección llegaremos pronto. –Señalo hacia su lado izquierdo.

-Muy bien. ¡Aquí vamos! –Empezó a correr rápidamente seguido de sus amigos.

Corrieron por varios kilómetros, pero todavía no llegaban a la aldea de Santa.

-Empiezo a creer que no sabes donde esta esa aldea. –Le dijo Blaze al muñeco de nieve.

-Lo siento. Es que el hielo puede no verse igual luego de un año. –Dijo Frosty.

-Tengo mucho frío. –Cream esta temblando y abrazando a Cheese que también temblaba. Blaze se acerco a ella abrazándolos un poco para calentarlos.

-No desesperen. Si podemos encontrar a alguien que nos ayude a encontrar la villa. –Dijo Sonic.

-Pero los únicos que saben son los duendes y ellos no dejan la villa. –Comento Frosty. –No los encontraremos fácilmente.

-Entonces ¿De quién son estas huellas? –Señalo un camino de huellas pequeñas.

-Esa son las huellas que deja un duende en la nieve. –Empieza a seguir el camino hasta una muy pequeña montaña de nieve donde ve un gorro de duende. –Aquí hay uno.

Todos se acercan mientras el hombre de nueve saca al duende que es Ralph y estaba congelado como una paleta.

-¡Ralph! ¿Qué hacías hay? –Pregunto feliz de verlo.

-Me-e-e-e-eee e-es-escondía. –Dijo el duende congelado.

-¿De quién? –Con su brazo congelado señala a dos Badniks pingüinos que lo estaban buscando y al verlo fueron tras ellos, solo para ser destruidos por Sonic y su Homing Attack.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso los deje fríos de la explosión? –Sonic se burlo de la suerte de los Badniks, y con los animalitos libres.

Blaze prendió fuego con sus manos para descongelar al duende.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo con un suspiro el duende. –Llevo enterado en la nieve desde anoche.

-Pero. ¿Por qué? –Pregunto el hombre de nieve.

-Esos robots querían atraparme, ya que fui el único que escapo del ataque de Robotnik a la aldea. –Explico. –Se llevaron a Santa, a la señora Claus y a los demás duendes a una base comandada por Tundra.

-El padre de Rotor. –Dijo Sonic. –Esto es serio, debemos darnos prisa antes de que Eggman le arruine las fiestas a todos.

-Síganme. Los ayudare a llegar allá. –El duende los guía por el camino y todos lo siguen.

-Supongo que sabes quienes somos. ¿No? –Pregunto Sonic.

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque de ella no sé mucho. –Señalo a la gata lavanda.

-Luego te contare quien es.

En la aldea de Santa, que ahora estaba bajo el control del malvado científico. Justo en el taller se estaban remplazando los regalos con Badniks armados que podían entrar en formas de esféricas, cubicas y cilíndricas entre otras para ir dentro de las cajas.

-Con estos nuevos modelos de Badniks, voy a poder tomar a todo el mundo por sorpresa y arruinarles a todos las fiestas. ¡Oh Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho! –Se ríe de forma malvada mientras dichos Badniks entraban en las cajas de regalos.

-Debo decir que este puede ser uno de sus planes más nefastos que haya tenido señor. –Dijo Orbot.

-Y en estas temporadas será algo que nadie va a poder olvidar. –Dijo Cubot.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me gusta que una conquista sea tan memorable como cruel y malvada. –Dijo el malvado científico. –Y lo mejor es que nada va detenerme, ni siquiera Sonic será capaz de arruinar mis planes aun cuando sea tarde.

Vuelve a reír pero esta risa es interrumpida al sonar una alarma.

-¿Qué pasa? –Revisa los sistemas y ve que dos de sus robots están fuera de funcionamiento. –Alguien destruyo dos de los robots que envía para capturar a un duende escurridizo.

-No creo que ese duende haya podido hacer algo para acabarlo. –Comento Orbot.

-¿Y cómo podría? Si ese duende es pequeño y débil. –Dijo Cubot.

-A no ser que... –Eggman se puso a pensar con la mano en la barbilla hasta que le llego algo a la cabeza, fue a su eggmobil y activo su comunicador para llamar a la base que tenía en Artika. –Aquí el Doctor Eggman. Llamo para comunicarle a Egg Boss Tundra que esté alerta por si cierta rata azul asoma su cabeza espinosa por el área.

-Señor. Las posibilidades de que Sonic pudiera estar aquí, son muy altas. –Hablo el robot esfera. –Y aunque estuviera aquí, dudo que pudiera saber lo que estamos planeando.

-Ese erizo siempre encuentra el modo de arruinarlo todo, de seguro que encontró a ese duende. –Suspira. –Debe haber alguna forma para evitar que se acerque a la aldea. –Se pensar.

Mientras Cubot miraba curioso por el taller hasta que ve un baúl que dice 'bajo ninguna circunstancia, no abrir este baúl. Contiene un objeto de gran maldad'. El robot tomo el baúl y se lo mostro a su jefe.

-Mire lo que encontré, doctor.

-Solo es un viejo baúl.

-Pues tiene una advertencia escrita.

-A ver. –Ve el baúl y lee la advertencia. –¡Ha! Creen que me van a asustar con tal cosa, veamos que hay aquí. –Abre el cofre. –De seguro que es el rayo laser que le pedí cuando era niño.

-No suelo ser supersticioso, pero no sería mejor mantener ese baúl cerrado. –Dijo Orbot algo preocupado. –Y de ser su rayo laser, no debió ser un niño muy bueno para no dárselo.

-¡Bah! ¿Pero de que te preocupas? Si todo lo que hay dentro es un tonto sombrero de chistera. –Mostro dicho objeto y lo tira. –Tiene que haber algo más en este baúl.

Los tres inspeccionan el baúl vacío sin percatarse que el sombrero estaba siendo arrastrado por el piso debido al viento hasta que salió del taller hacia la nieve, terminando sobre la cabeza de un muñeco de nieve que quedo destrozado por la batalla. La magia del sobrero hace que el muñeco de nieve cobre vida pero su aspecto si bien se veía algo humanoide es más abominable con ojos negros, se veía muy malvado y furioso.

Este malvado hombre de nieve entra al taller como un fuerte frio viento de una feroz tormenta.

-¿¡Donde esta Santa!? –Grito con una voz grave y escabrosa.

El genio malvado y sus robots se asustaron al ver al malvado muñeco de nieve acercándoseles, un Eggpawn iba a atacarlo pero fue destruido con un puñetazo, otros dos trataron de frenarlo por los lados pero pateo al robot de la derecha y toma al de la izquierda y lo lanzo contra el que pateo. Se detuvo frente al trió y pregunto nuevamente lo mismo.

-¿¡Donde esta Santa!?

-¿Para qué lo busca? –Pregunto Orbot tras Eggman así como Cubot.

-Hare que pague por tenerme encerrado en ese baúl durante varios años. –Respondió. –Ahora dime ¿Dónde está?

Eggman estaba impresionado de que una criatura como esta tuviera tantos deseos de vengarse de alguien por lo que decidió sacarle provecho a esta situación.

-Por supuesto que te diremos donde está. –Dijo el genio malvado sonriendo. –Es más deja que uno de mis robot te muestre el camino. –Le hizo una seña a uno de sus Eggpawn para que empezara a caminar en dirección a donde esta Santa.

-Mas te vale que así sea, o si no tú serás quien pagara por mi encierro. –El malvado hombre de nieve se fue siguiendo al robot. El malvado científico suspiro.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-¿Por qué hizo eso doctor? –Pregunto Cubot confundido.

-Pues para que no me haga trizas obviamente, y para que haga pedazos al entrometido de Sonic. –Sonríe de forma malvada.

Por otra parte Ralph, consiguió llevar a Sonic y a los demás a la base de Tundra. El perímetro de la base estaba siendo vigilada por soldados y robots.

-Veo que aun no les llego el mensaje de que es la temporada baja. –Comento Sonic.

-Deben tener a Santa y a los demás hay dentro. –Dijo el duende. –Tiene que haber alguna forma de acercarse sin ser vistos por los guardias.

Blaze se puso a pensar un poco.

-Bueno solo deja que me encargue de distraerlos mientras ustedes van a rescatar a Santa y a los demás. –Dijo el erizo con una sonrisa confiada.

-Espera Sonic, ellos pueden estar esperando eso. –Dijo la gata. –A demás de que tengo una idea que puede funcionar. ¿Qué tan profundo es el hielo bajo nuestros pies?

-Como varios metros de profundidad. ¿Por qué? –Respondió Ralph.

-Es bueno saber eso. Vamos.

Mientras unos guardias estaban caminando por el perímetro de la base, cuando de repente ambos quedaron cayeron por lo que parecía ser unos hueco en la nieve que los dejaron enterrados hasta el cuello. Otro guardia vi esto y cuando fue a ver termino igual que ellos, y de esa forma paso con los pingüinos robots y los osos polares robóticos. Un guardia en la torre de observación vio esto e hizo activar la alarma.

-¡Soldados tomen sus posiciones de combate! –Ordeno Tundra, una morsa macho adulto musculoso de pelaje purpura, espesas cejas y pelo facial blanco, piel de color durazno, ojos verdes, cicatrices en la cara y colmillos cibernéticos; vistiendo un uniforme del Eggman Empire, que es una parka azul con capucha, pantalones negros, botas grises, guantes blancos y lentes amarillo-naranja. El se quito los lentes y la capucha para ver con claridad lo que sucedía. –¿Donde está el responsable de esto?

Sonic salió por debajo de la nieve y subiendo sobre el Egg Boss.

-¿Me estabas buscando, pelón? –Pregunto el erizo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la morsa antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Es Sonic! ¡Ataquen! –Se molesto y fue con sus soldados tras el erizo.

-¿Qué pasa Tundra? ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? –Pregunto mientras evadía los disparos de los soldados y atacaba a los robots con una patada voladora contra los soldados.

-¡Jamás me alegraría ver a un anarquista como tú, que desafía al poder de Eggman! –Le disparaba con su arma laser.

-Tú ves a un anarquista, yo solo veo a un chico que ama las aventuras y patearle el trasero a Egghead. –Ataca a los soldados con su Somersault Kick para luego ir contra el Egg Boss.

-¡Los cobardes como tú mueren congelados! –Se deshace de su arma para usar su aliento congelante contra el erizo que iba directamente hacia él. Sonic trato de evadirlo pero no tenía tracción sobre la nieve por lo que no pudo evitarlo. Desde la perspectiva de Tundra el erizo azul recibió el ataque pero para su sorpresa no fue así ya que este había escapado por un hoyo en el suelo. –¡Erizo cobarde! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Justo aquí! –Dijo a varios metros a la derecha saliendo de un hoyo y de este mismo sale Blaze.

-La próxima vez usa tus zapatos para la nieve. –Dijo la gata.

-Sí, no los olvidare.

Tundra volvió a atacar con su aliento helado pero este fue interceptado por un lanzallamas que Blaze hizo con sus manos.

-¿Sabes? Tenemos conceptos diferentes de lo que es 'cobarde'. –Dijo la gata en tono poco serio y de burla. –Si me lo preguntas, cobarde, es aquel que se esconde tras un malvado dictador, como Eggman, y teme enfrentarlo, tú eres un ejemplo de ello. –Esto hizo irritar al Egg Boss más de lo que estaba.

-Auch. Eso debió doler. –Comento Sonic. –Más aun viniendo de una chica.

-¡Par de insolentes! –Tundra se dispuso a atacarlos con un golpe de martillo volador, que ambos consiguieron evadir solo para escapar de su aliento helado. –¡Lamentaran el venir hasta aquí!

-Espero que el plan todavía funcione. –Dijo Sonic a su amiga.

-Recuerda que ya hicimos la fase uno del plan y aun estamos en la fase dos. –Dijo esta. –El resto del plan depende de Cream y los demás.

A lo lejos de la base de Eggman, Cream, Cheese, Frosty y Ralph sacaban a Santa, a su esposa y a los duendes de un túnel que hizo Blaze directamente por debajo de la base.

-¿Son todos? –Pregunto el duende Ralph.

-Sí, somos todos. –Dijo Félix con un suspiro. –Gracias encontrar ayuda, amigo.

-De hecho ellos en encontraron a mí mientras escapaba.

-¿Está bien, señor Santa y señora Claus? –Pregunto Cream.

-Estamos bien, muchas gracias por preguntar y por rescatarnos. –Dijo la señora sonriendo.

-No hay de que, aunque fue gracias al plan de la señorita Blaze. –Dijo sonriendo y su Chao también.

-Bueno lo mejor será irnos antes de que se den cuenta que escapamos. –Dijo Santa.

-¡Alto! –Dijo un Eggpawn. –¿Qué hacen fue de las celdas de la base?

-¡Quítate de mi camino! –El malvado hombre de nieve aplasto al robot mientras se acercaba de forma amenazadora al grupo. –Hola Santa. Hola débil imitación mía.

-¿Quién es él? –Pregunto Cream poniendo en guardia con su Chao a pesar de estar algo asustada.

-Es Mister Bad Frosty. –Dijo el viejo bonachón abrazando a su esposa. (Para los que han jugado alguna vez Clay Fighter ya sabrán quien es este personaje, y si no pueden buscar sobre él)

-¿Mister Bad Frosty?

-Es como Frosty pero malvado y violento. –Dijo Félix asustado de verlo. –Eggman debía sacar su sombre del baúl en el que estaba.

-¡Hare que paguen por encerarme en ese baúl todos estos años! –El malvado muñeco de nieve se lanzo al ataque.

-¡Vamos Cheese! –Ordeno la conejita y su Chao ataco con un golpe a lacara del muñeco de nieve pero este no fue muy efectivo, ya que su puño quedo en la cara del muñeco.

-¡Wajajajajajaja! –Se reía mientras tomaba al Chao. –¿Eso es un golpe? Más bien fueron cosquillas. –Río una vez más solo para que Cream le saltara encima de su cabeza hundiéndosela en el cuerpo. –¡MMMMHHHH! –Grito mientras Cream se alejaba con Cheese así los demás.

-¡Debemos irnos! –Todos empezaron a correr, pero Mr Bad Frosty saco su cabeza y fue tras ellos.

-¡Yo creo que es mejor rodar! –Dijo Frosty mientras se convertía en una enorme bola de nieve que redaba a sus amigos para tenerlos adentro de esta y escapar rápidamente del su malvada versión, sin ver por dónde iba.

Volviendo a la batalla que se desarrollaba entre nuestros héroes contra el Egg Army de Artika, Tundra ordeno que sus fuerzas atacaran a Sonic y Blaze sin darles oportunidad de defenderse por lo que estos tuvieron que esconderse en uno de los hoyos que hicieron.

-Ahora. ¿Cuál es la siguiente parte de tú plan? –Pregunto el erizo azul mientras vigilaba la entrada.

-En estos momentos, Cream y los otros ya debieron haber rescatado a Santa y a los demás. –Dijo de forma pensativa. –Lo que debemos hacer es irnos cuanto antes de aquí y detener a Eggman.

-¿Ahora? Y yo que me estaba divirtiendo fastidiando Tundra y a sus soldados.

-Lo sé, pero el tiempo corre y no podemos dejar que ocurra alguna contrariedad que nos retrase más. Vámonos.

Pero antes de que se fueran por donde entraron escucharon el sonido de algo grande acercándose rápidamente. Por lo que asomaron la cabeza y vieron una enorme bola de nieve que era perseguida por un malvado hombre de nieve. La bola de fue detenida por tres robots osos polares.

-¿Nos detuvimos? –Pregunto Cream sacando la cabeza por la parte superior de la bola de nieve con Cheese.

-Es difícil saberlo y que normalmente ruedo cuesta abajo. –Dijo Frosty haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Deténganse ahí! –Dijo uno de los soldados apuntando su arma como los demás.

-Es hora de la venganza. –Mister Bad Frosty hizo un gesto como de sonar los nudillos mientras se acercaban. Un par de robots esfera flotantes con estrellas ninjas con forma de copos de nieve intentaron atacarlo pero este de un solo golpe los destruyo, un oso polar robot trato de atacarlo solo para ser pateado y lanzado contra los guardias.

Sonic y Blaze salieron de su escondite para ir rápidamente a proteger a sus amigos con su Homing Attack y Spinning Claw respectivamente para destruir a los robots y apartar a los soldados de su camino. El erizo pateo al malvado hombre de nieve con una patada voladora mientras Blaze subía a la bola de nieve para ver a sus amigos.

-¡Señorita Blaze! ¿Está bien? –Pregunto Cream.

-Estoy bien pero ¿Consiguieron hacer su parte del plan? –Pregunto esta mientras disparaba fuego contra unos soldados.

-Lo hicimos hasta que Mister Bada Frosty vino a atacarnos. –

-¿Es acaso alguna especie de gemelo malvado? –Le pregunto a al buen hombre de nieve.

-Algo así. –Dijo este no muy seguro.

-No importa. Ahora metan sus cabezas adentro de la bola de nieve que ahora yo conduzco. –Ordeno y estos obedecieron. La gata empezó a correr como si estuviera yendo para atrás, esto con el fin de hacer que la bola rodara hacia adelante mientras le pasaba encima a robots y soldados.

Por otra parte Sonic se metió en un combate contra el malvado muñeco de nieve. Evadía cada golpe que este le daba, para darle una patada con un flip-back, saltar dos metro en el aíre y darle una patada de talón descendente que los estamparía contra el suelo. Mr Bad Frosty se hundió en la nieve para sorprender al erizo con un gancho volador y de ahí darle una serie de golpes y patadas rápidas que lo dejaría en piso.

-¡Ajajajaja! –El malvado hombre de nieve se reía de nuestro héroe mientras este levantaba la cabeza. –Mejor ríndete rata congelada, no hay forma en que logres derrotarme con movimiento tan patéticos como estos.

-Es gracioso que lo menciones por qué pensé que siendo un muñeco de nieve sería tan frágil como te vez. –Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante mientras se levantaba en guardia.

-Te enseñare quien es el frágil. –Este iba al ataque pero Sonic efectúa su Spin Dash para lanzar una honda de viento que impacta contra el hombre de nieve dejándolo en el suelo, cuando este se levanto recibió de lleno un Light Speed Attack y seguido de otros tres más hasta que el erizo en su forma de spinball girara muy rápido a su alrededor para crear un tornado azul que lo levantara del suelo. –¡Bájame!

-Como digas. –El erizo salta muy alto para estar sobre el hombre de nieve con su Sonic Storm con gran fuerza y girando rápidamente para estamparlo contra el suelo al deshacer el tornado. Sonic se aleja un tres metro de Mr Bad Frosty y levanta su puño derecho en frente de él –¡Sonic Wind! –Mueve rápidamente su mano para que los restos de viento que quedaron del tornado azul golpeen al malvado muñeco de nieve dejándolo fuera de combate. –Ahora a ayudar a los demás. –Se rápidamente con ello, aunque solo tiene que ir sobre la bola de nieve gigante que era dirigida por su amiga felina. –Hola. ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien. Dirigiendo una bola de nieve gigante con los pies y atropellando gente. –Respondió esta mientras evadía el aliento helado de Tundra. –Tenemos que irnos de aquí y pronto.

-Oye. Los túneles que hiciste. ¿No tienen algún punto débil?

-Espera. ¿Acaso quieres hacer que el suelo bajos nosotros se...? –Entendió lo que quería hacer. –Pues no es muy frágil pero creo que puedo hacer algo. ¿Quieres conducir?

-Por supuesto. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Trata de no ir muy rápido que llevas a muchos pasajeros dentro. –Ella salta para atacar a los robots con su Axel Jump y correr rápidamente hacia uno de los hoyos pero en medio del camino fue detenida por el aliento congelante de Tundra, que le congelo un pie. –Grandioso. Lo que me faltaba.

-Será mejor que dejes de luchar, sé quién eres y de dónde vienes. –Dijo el Egg Boss acercándose. –Sabes el alcance del poder que tiene el Doctor Eggman, ya que ha llegado a otros mundos e incluso más allá de este universo como tú mundo. No hay razón para intentar enfrentarlo, eventualmente el vencerá a quien se le interponga incluyendo a Sonic.

-En lo que a mí concierne, Sonic es capaz de inspirar valor en las personas más que el miedo que Eggman les infunde. –Ella lo patea con el pie que tiene congelado para romper el hielo. –Y mientras el siga luchando, los demás también lucharan y al final Eggman será derrotado. –Corre rápidamente el al hoyo evadiendo el aliento congelante de la morsa.

Dentro de los túneles que hizo empieza a usar su Fire Boost para hacer más grande los hoyos como los túneles que hizo provocando que estos empiecen a colapsar uno sobre otro, que a su veces hizo el campo que rodeaba la base se cayera con los soldados y el Egg Boss mientras Sonic llevaba la bola de nieve lejos del derrumbe. Al alejarse se detiene para ver su amiga consiguió salir del derrumbe, esta sale como una bola de fuego que desciende deshaciéndose del fuego un bajando la velocidad de la caída con su Hover Burst, pero al llegar a la bola de nieve abrió un agujero en esta y quedo enterrada de la cintura para abajo mientras Sonic se ría de ella.

-¡Deja de reírte! –Dijo molesta mientras trataba de no hundirse más para luego salir del agujero.

-Lo siento. Es que no me esperaba que eso pasara. –Dijo aun riendo.

-No es gracioso. –Se cruzo de brazos.

-Vamos, Blaze. Ten algo de sentido del humor y ríete de las cosas ridículas que te pasan, verás que es más divertido que estar amargada por ellas.

El aun se reía un poco, la gata aun se veía disgustada por qué le dijo amargada pero le salió una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en lo que le paso así como una leve risa.

-Oigan. ¿Ya estamos seguros? –Pregunto Frosty sacando su cabeza de su cuerpo con forma de bola y viendo el agujero que tenía. –Por qué creo que aun no lo estamos.

-Ya estamos seguros Frosty. –Sonic sonrío y se asomo por el agujero. -¿Están todos bien? ¿No se marearon?

-Por suerte estamos bien, Sonic. Nos alegra verte después de tanto tiempo. –Dijo Santa con buen humor.

-Qué bueno. Ahora debemos ir a la aldea a detener a Eggman. Frosty ¿Puede hacer que el agujero sea un poco más grande para que todos puedan respirar?

-Claro. –Hizo lo que le pidió y puso el agujero a un lado. –Por suerte, puedo evitar que los otros giren mientras ustedes corren.

-Ok. Vámonos de aquí, que tenemos una navidad que salvar. Santa, tú guías.

-Hacia allá. –El buen hombre señalo hacia el noreste.

Sonic y Blaze empezaron a correr para hacer que la bola de nieve empezara a moverse en dicha dirección.

En la base de Tundra, él y sus soldados se levantan de la nieve y llevan a los que resultaron heridos a dentro de la base. El Egg Boss ve hacia a el campo por un momento antes de entrar a la base, mientras la nieve empezó a moverse hasta que Mister Bad Frosty se levanto solo y salió del derrumbe para ver el rastro que dijo la bola de nieve y seguirlos.

En la aldea Eggman ya estaba por terminar de remplazar los regalos con sus robots y para terminar se vistió del mismo.

-Mi plan marcha a la perfección. –Dijo con su risa malvada. –Muy pronto, tendré lo que más quiero para estas fechas, al mundo entero. Orbot. Cubot. Vamos a preparar el Eggmovil para esta noche. Tenemos casas que visitar y gente que esclavizar.

-¿Sabes Orbot? Creo que esta vez el doctor podría conseguir la dominación total del mundo. –Dijo el robot cubo.

-Ojala que así sea esta vez Cubot. –Dijo el robot esférico.

Los tres fueron al vehículo mientras se cargaba las cosas en un Egg Carrier diseñado para no ser detectado.

-¿Qué? A poco pensaron que cargaría en mi Eggmovil un millón de regalos para los mocosos buenos del mundo. –Eggman le hablo rompiendo la cuarta pared. –Deben saber que ahora nadie podrá detenerme esta vez. –Ríe de forma victoriosa.

Los robots estaban subiendo los 'regalos' a la nave, en ese momento Sonic y todos los demás llegaron para detenerlo. Se esconde tras unos escombros de la villa para observa lo que hace.

-Está subiendo los regalos a un Egg Carrier. ¿Por qué? –Se preguntaba el erizo.

-Será. ¿Qué se llevara los regalos, incluyendo el nuestro? –Cream al pensar en esto le dieron ganas de llorar y también a Cheese.

-No creo que sea eso, Eggman no repetiría un plan dos veces. –Dijo. –Tenemos que acercarnos a ver qué es lo que trama.

-Yo me encargo. –Dijo Ralph y empezó a cavar bajo la nieve.

-Espera Ralph, necesitaras ayuda. –Félix lo siguió.

Ambos duendes pudieron entrar al taller por pequeño tunel y acercarse a los regalos sin ser vistos por los robots. Abrieron unas de las cajas para ver que había un robot compactado del malvado doctor, que se activo y los ataco, por lo que se vieron obligados a escapar.

-¡Alto! –Dijo Cubot muy serio. -¿Sabes que no debes salir de la caja hasta que seas entregado y algún niño bueno te abra? Ahora vuelve a ella. –Ordeno y el robot obedeció. –Debemos asegurarnos que los planes del doctor para la dominación mundial sean un éxito.

Los duendes escucharon todo y regresaron con los demás para advertirles sobre lo que tramaba Eggman.

-¡Vimos las cajas y no hay regalos! –Hablo Ralph muy alterado. –¡Solo robots! ¡Robots muy malos!

-Lo que Ralph quiere decir, es que Eggman reemplazo todos los regalos con unos nuevos robots para que ataque al momento de ser abiertos, de esa forma no solo tendrá al mundo en sus manos sino que también arruinara la navidad para todo el mundo. –Explico Félix.

Todos exclamaron en sobresalto.

-Sabía que Eggman era un aguafiestas, pero esto ya es nuevo nivel para él. –Dijo Sonic muy serio.

-Hay que detenerlo antes que despegue, de lo contrario esta será la peor navidad de todas. –Dijo Santa.

-No se preocupen todos, que aun tenemos algo de tiempo. –El erizo azul sonrió de forma confiada. –Y si nos hace falta, entonces yo lo conseguiré ocupándome de Egghead como siempre mientras ustedes se ocupando de los regalos robots. Salvaremos la navidad y Robotnik tendrá su merecido.

Todos asintieron ante esto y se pusieron en marcha. Sonic pasó rápidamente frente a su enemigo cubriéndolo a él y a sus robots de nieve.

-¡Pero! ¿¡Qué!? –Pregunto el malvado hombre hasta que ve a su enemigo. –¡Sonic!

-Hola Eggman. Veo que te a disfrazaste para las fiestas, y dime ¿En qué lista estoy?

-Oh... Si, estas en mi lista. –Dijo mientras subía a su Eggmovil y lo encendía. –¡En mi lista de enemigos a los que voy a destruir! –Le empieza a disparar laser de la nave.

El erizo lo evade y sale se burla de su enemigo, cosa que lo hace enojar por lo que decide perseguirlo los demás entraron al taller donde Blaze, Cream y Cheese se encargaron de los robots que llevaban las cajas de regalos.

-Tenemos que destruir a los robots mientras aun estén en las cajas. –Dijo la gata quemando con un lanzallamas algunas cajas.

-Pero. No habrá nada en que llevar los regalos. –Dijo Cream algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes por ello, ahora solo concentrarte en destruir en no dejar ningún robot sin destruir.

Los duendes la ayudaban a acabar con los robots dentro de las cajas. La señora Claus escucho un rugido afuera y vio por la venta solo para ver que era Mister Bad Frosty que se acercaba a paso veloz y furioso.

-Oh Cielos. –Dijo está asustada y su esposa ve por la ventana.

-Tenemos un serio problema y viene así nosotros. –Dijo el barbudo por lo que se asomaron por la ventana.

-Se nota que no se rinde. –Dijo el buen Frosty. –¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

Ralph vio al malvado muñeco de nieve acercándose y luego las cajas de regalos con los robots dentro.

-Tengo una idea. –Dijo el duende y se puso a abrir las cajas de regalos, activando a los robots e hizo eso con las demás cajas.

-¿¡Pero qué crees que haces!? –Cuestiono la gata.

-¡SANTA! –Rugió al entrar el malvado hombre de nieve y el ruido que hizo provoco que los robots fueran tras él, por lo que empezó a destruirlos.

-¡Abran los regalos y que Bad haga el resto! –Dijo este abriendo más regalos y los demás lo siguieron.

-¡Acabare con cada uno de ustedes! –Dijo el hombre de nieve malo mientras Cream con su Chao y Félix llevaban a Santa y a la señora a un lugar seguro.

Afuera Sonic estaba siendo perseguido por Eggman en su vehículo personal mientras le disparaban láseres y le lanzaban misiles al erizo que los evadía con facilidad.

-¿Qué pasa Eggbald? ¿Acaso te quedaste sin ideas originales?

-¡No! Solo no quiero seguir desperdiciando mi mejor material en ti, rata mutante azul.

-Ah que triste. –Dijo en tono desganado. –Se nota que te está afectando la edad, tal vez deberías luchar contra alguien más, como Metal Sonic, tal vez Naugus, Nega o Whisker, para variar hasta Snively sería divertido.

-¡Yo soy mejor que todos eso villanos de quinta! –Presiono un botón que hizo que viniera un trineo robotizado que se unió al Eggmobil y lo hizo parecer como una nave de combate. –¡HO HO HO HO! ¡Que tengas una muy explosiva navidad Sonic! –Se los cañones laterales empezaron a disparar balas como si fueran metralletas y el erizo no perdió tiempo en evadirlas, hasta que Eggman dispara un misil buscador de calor que va contra nuestro héroe.

-Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo. –Sonic acelero el pasa mientras el misil le seguía detrás, nuestro héroe tomaba rumbo hacia la aldea.

En esta los robots todavía eran destruidos por el malvado hombre de nieve que llevo la pelea fuera del taller.

-¿Cuántos robots más quedan? –Pregunto Félix.

-No muchos y los demás están dentro de esa nave. –Dijo Ralph jadeando de tanto correr.

-Tenemos que acelerar las cosas. Me encargare de ellos y luego del feo hombre de nieve. –Dijo Blaze mientras iba al Egg Carrier. –Cream quédate aquí y evita los problemas.

-Si señorita Blaze y tenga cuidado. –Dijo esta.

La gata fue a la nave de Eggman y cuando estaba por entrar ve que su amigo siendo perseguido por un misil.

-Hola Blaze. –Dijo este de paso dándole vueltas a la nave con el misil.

-¿Ese en un misil rastreador de calor? –Pregunto esta al ver el objetivo.

-¡Sí!

-¡Trata de que te siga a la entrada de esta nave!

-¡Ok! –El erizo cambio su rumbo tomando gran distancia entre él y el misil.

Blaze entro a la nave y vio los regalos a los cuales les prendió fuego, mientras hacía eso Sonic estaba dirigiéndose hacia el Egg Carrier por la entrada cuando vio fuego salir de esta y as u amiga tomar distancia de la nave por lo que rodo y el misil fue directo al fuego dentro de la nave y destruyéndola en el proceso con una explosión de la que salieron fuegos artificiales.

El malvado doctor llego para ver esto.

-Oh... Mis fuegos artificiales. –Dijo Cubot triste. –Los guardaba para celebra el triunfo del plan.

-Eso fue un lindo detalle Cubot. –Dijo Orbot tratando de animarlo.

-¡A quien le importa eso! –Grito Eggman molesto. –¡Mi nave está destruida y mis robots ahora son chatarras!

-Eso te pasa por ser un niño malo. –Comento Sonic.

-¡Vas a pagar por todo esto! –Amenazo el malvado científico y alguien lo escucho.

-¡Santa! –Mister Bad Frosty lo vio y lo confundió con el verdadero. –Así que con que hay estabas.

-¡Yo no soy santa! ¡Tonto hombre de nieve! –Dijo Eggma cosa que fue un error, ya que este le dio un golpe a su nave que casi los tira, intento dispararle pero el hambre de nieve se metió bajo la nieve, saliendo de esta de un salto con un gancho volador, este último ataque hizo que dieran vueltas antes de estabilizarse. –Bueno. Solo queda una cosa por hacer.

-¿Rendirnos? –Pregunto Cubot.

-¿Pedir perdón? –Pregunto Orbot.

-No... ¡Salir de aquí! –Puso en marcha su nave para escapar lo más rápido que podía siendo seguido por el hombre de nieve.

-Creo que eso resuelve todo. –Dijo Sonic mientras todos se le acercaban.

-No todo. –Dijo Santa. –Aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.

-Bueno, aun tenemos que asegurarnos de que todos reciban sus regalos.

-No se preocupen por eso. –Dijo Félix. –Ya hicieron suficiente, ahora nos toca a nosotros hacer nuestra parte. ¡Duendes a la obra!

Todos los duendes se pusieron a empacar los regalos en equipo y con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que todos preparaban el trineo y a los renos.

-Vaya que son trabajadores. –Dijo Blaze.

-Hacen esto cada año. –Dijo Sonic.

-Son muy buenos. –Dijo Cream sonriendo con Cheese en brazos.

En poco tiempo los duendes terminaron de hacer los regalos y de alistar todo.

-Todo listo, señor. –Dijo Félix.

-Gracias Félix. Ralph has hecho un muy buen trabajo el día de hoy.

-No hay de que Santa. –Dijo este sonriendo algo apenado.

-Ahora. ¿Qué tal si llevamos a nuestros amigos a casa?

-¿Iremos en su trineo? –Pregunto Cream.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¡Qué bien! –La niña se alegro al igual que su Chao

-¿Qué tiene de especial ir en su trineo? –Pregunto Blaze sin entender mucho.

-Es que su trineo es jalado por sus renos mágicos y vuelan con él por todo el mundo. –Explico Sonic.

-¿Di-Dijiste Volar? –Se puso algo nerviosa.

-Descuida iras en medio.

Ella ríe algo nerviosa, al cabo de unos minutos Sonic, Blaze, Cream y Cheese acompañaban a Santa, Félix y Ralph en el trineo con los regalos atrás.

-El clima está despejado y listo para despegar. –Aviso un duende.

-Ten mucho cuidado querido. –Dijo la señora Claus. –Y lleva a salvo a los niños a su casa.

-Así lo hare querida.

-Bueno chicos, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos. –Dijo Frosty estando a un lado del trineo.

-¿No vas a venir con nosotros? –Pregunto Cream.

-Eso me gustaría pero alguien tiene que ayudar a cuidar la aldea, a parte si voy cuando termine el invierno me voy a derretir. –La niña y su Chao se pusieron tristes. –Pero descuida, cuando la nieve vuelva a caer, iré a visitarte y jugar contigo. ¿Sí?

-Te estaremos esperando. –Dijo sonriendo un poco y abrazándolo con Cheese. Este correspondió el abrazo.

-Cuídate amigo. –Dijo Sonic despidiéndose con el puño y el hombre de nieve hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias por ayudarnos y disculpa que te haya derretido. Eres muy agradable. –Dijo Blaze algo apenada por lo que le hizo.

-No hay problema Blaze. –Dijo este sonriendo. –Aunque de ser una pelea con bolas de nieve tal vez hubiera sido diferente. Cuídense todos.

-Todo listo. ¡Arre Donner! ¡Arre Blitzen! ¡Arre Vixen! ¡Arre Cupid! ¡Arre Comet! ¡Arre Dasher! ¡Arre Dancer! ¡Arre Prancer! ¡Y arre Rudolph! –Ordeno Santa a sus renos que empezaron a tirar del trineo hasta que empezaron a volar.

Cream era la que estaba muy asombrada con esto, Sonic observaba el paisaje y Blaze solo miraba al frente. Todo iba muy bien para ellos hasta que al erizo azul se le cruzo algo en mente.

-Oigan ¿Y que pasara con Mister Bad Frosty?

-Aun debe estar siguiendo a Eggman, la ira lo ciega mucho. No sabrá en donde está la aldea, si lo lleva más allá de las aguas congeladas y cae se congelara. –Dijo el buen bonachón.

Y en efecto eso paso, Eggman lo condujo hacia un lago congelado donde disparo a este y el malvado hombre de nieve quedo congelado en hielo en poco tiempo. Aunque para el malvado científico le consto se preciado vehículo, ahora estaba con sus dos asistentes robots a orillas del lago congelado.

-Necesito que nos vengan a recoger de inmediato. –Hablaba el científico por su comunicar a la base.

-Al menos ya nos deshicimos de ese horrible hombre de nieve. –Dijo Orbot.

-Sí. Con solo verlo me dan escalofríos. –Dijo Cubot viendo al hombre de nieve en hielo. –Aunque ahora me gustaría estar en la base calientito.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Esa no es una mala idea. –Robotnik suspiro cansado.

Todos ven al cielo y ven cuando pasa el trineo de Santa.

-Suerte que hay un próximo año. ¿No doctor?

-Por el momento olvidémonos de arruinar las fiestas. –Cae un regalo cerca de él. Lo abra y ve que solo hay cabrón con una nota.

 _-"Mejor suerte para la próxima Robuttnik._

 _-Sonic the Hedgehog."_

-¡Odio a ese erizo y odio la navidad! –Grito furioso y destruyendo la nota.

Al cabo de unas pocas horas Santa los dejo justo donde estaban antes de ser enviados a Artika. Tras las despedidas Santa se fue a repartir regalos, mientras nuestros héroes fueron a la casa de Cream, donde fueron recibidos por la madre de esta.

-¿Chicos donde estaban? –Pregunto Vainilla preocupado y con Chocola a su lado. –No los he visto en todo el día.

-Solo estuvimos jugando, aunque creo que nos fuimos un poco de los límites. –Dijo Sonic riendo un poco.

-Bueno no importa, debemos irnos que todos nos están esperando en la fiesta.

Todos se fueron para Chistmas Island, al reino de Mobodoon, en el castillo Hedgehog donde se estaba haciendo una fiesta navideña donde todos sus familiares y amigos estaban presentes. Todos charlaban entre ellos, a demás de disfrutar de la comida que había. Era un ambiente muy ameno.

-¿Disfrutando? –Pregunto el erizo a la gata.

-Bastante. –Dijo esta. –Ya sabes que no soy mucho de fiestas y esas cosas, pero estoy aquí por Cream y por ti.

-Oh... Qué linda eres.

-No empieces. A parte debo decir que todo esto de la navidad resulta bastante ameno pese a las contrariedades que hay. ¿Es así todo el tiempo?

-Algunas sí, otras no tanto pero lo que vivimos fue una de esas aventuras navideñas que a mucho les gustarían vivir.

-Creo que sí. –Tomo un poco de chocolate caliente. –Por cierto.

-¿Sí?

-Amy viene con un muérdago así aquí. –Señalo a la erizo rosa que se acercaba rápidamente.

-¡OOOH! ¡Sonic! –Dijo está acercándose y nuestro héroe sale corriendo mientras Blaze ríe un poco por esto.

-¡Oye! ¡No te rías!

-Por favor, Sonic. Ten algo de sentido del humor.

-Señorita Blaze. –Cream se acerco con Cheese y teniendo un regalo en manos. –Quiero darle esto. –Le entrega el regalo.

La gata lo desenvuelve y ve que es una foto enmarcada de ella con todos sus amigos, luego de salvar a Mobodoon hace un año.

-Es muy lindo. –Los abraza. –Muchas gracias Cream y Cheese.

-No hay de qué. –Ellos corresponden el abrazo. –Feliz navidad, señorita Blaze.

-Feliz navidad para ustedes dos... –Sonrió feliz, luego ve al erizo azul correr y este le sonríe. -...Y feliz navidad para ti también Sonic.

Fin

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia navideña que hice.**

 **Si les gusto puede decírmelo en los reviews del capítulo para saberlo.**

 **Les agradezco por tener la paciencia de leer este especial y por esperarlo.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo año para más sorpresas y aventuras. (¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!)**

 **Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo. Que la pasen muy bien y no tomen demás.**


	8. Propuestas

**Hola**

 **Vaya el año que hubo, pese a las cosas feas que pasaron (desastres ambientales, las elecciones de EU, las muertes de grandes celebridades, entre otras), también han habido cosas buenas (El panda está a salvo, Leonardo DiCaprio gano un Oscar, avances científicos, entre otras). Para mí fue un buen año por las cosas buenas que me han pasado y también por lo que he logrado.**

 **Y ahora sin nada más, lo que todos estaban esperando. El séptimo capítulo de '¿Qué pasa con Sonic?'. (U octavo debido al especial navideño que subí antes de que terminara diciembre de 2016, pero más abajo explico la cronología de todo lo que tengo pensado) Les contare luego el por qué de mi demora. Ahora sí, a lo que estaban esperando.**

 **Declaración: Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, rediseño de personajes Drawloverlala.**

* * *

¿Qué pasa con Sonic?

Capítulo numbuh seven: Propuestas (Otro título original)

Retomando la historia en donde nos quedamos con las siguientes incógnitas del capítulo seis; ¿Quién es el misterio encapuchado? ¿Quién se presento ante Eggman? ¿Qué intenciones tiene? ¿Sonic y Blaze le contaran a la Reina Aleena sobre su acuerdo? ¿La agencia de detectives Team Chaotix recibirá su pago? ¿Acaso mi cabeza dejara de hacerse tantas preguntas? Las repuestas a todo esto y más están... A la mañana siguiente en cuestión a la noche donde se desarrolla el capítulo seis.

En el castillo Acorn, Sonic estaba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes durmiendo como un troco por lo que era difícil despertarlo hasta que llegan Manic y Sonia a su cuarto.

-Sonic despierta. –Sonia le hablo suavemente pero este solo rueda dormido para no tener que escucharla. –No quiere despertarse.

-Mejor déjamelo a mí hermana. –Manic salió de la habitación y regresa con una guitarra doble eléctrica y su amplificador al cual había sido pues en el nivel de '¡ESTAS LOCO!'. Conecta la guitarra y enciende el amplificador cerca de su hermano, para hacer esto más épico tiene la luz del sol en su espalda que viene de la ventana del cuarto y se pone los lentes. –Adoro el aroma del Hard Rock en la mañana. –Uso su voz roquera.

-Oh Cielos. –La eriza magenta se pone unas orejeras para evitar el estruendoso ruido.

El erizo verde enciende la guitarra y empieza a tocar con una nota en re menor. El sonido fue tan fuerte que se escuchaba hasta donde estaba Knothole Village. Esto hizo que Sonic despertara de golpe, saltara muy alto de su cama golpeando el techo y cayera al suelo de cabeza mientras su hermano tocaba como Slash en un concierto.

-¡Buenos días Mobotropolis! –Manic dejo de tocar.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Como se te ocurre tocar la guitarra tan temprano!? –Le grito un Sonic molesto.

-Ya son más de las siete. –Sonia se quito los las orejeras. –Son las nueve, tuviste el sueño pesado. ¿Algún problema para dormir?

-Pues fue más por lo de anoche que estuve despierto. –Toma asiento en la cama mientras se pone los zapatos. -¿Mamá está ocupada?

-Sí, su reunión con el Rey Nigel empezó hace media hora y no terminara hasta las once. –Informo. –Hablaran sobre temas políticos y les estados de los reinos. A demás de algo que mamá prefiere dejar en secreto.

-Sí, ella menciono algo de eso. –Se para y se aleja caminando.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Manic poniéndose los lentes en la frente.

-Por algo de comer y luego a ver a Blaze si esta lista. –Sale por la puerta.

-¿Crees que vayan a contarle? –Le pregunta a su hermana.

-Ellos no le temen a casi nada, aunque esto no es algo a lo que estén acostumbrados a lidiar. –Respondió.

-Sí... ¿Apostamos?

-Claro.

En casa de Cream, Blaze solo estaba viendo por la ventana a la espera del erizo y a la vez controlando sus nervios, cuando la niña conejo y su chao mascota se le acercaron.

-Señorita Blaze. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si estoy bien, solo estoy esperando a Sonic y controlándome.

-Yo se que van a estar bien. –Le da una sonrisa.

-Chao Chao. –Cheese se puso sobre la cabeza de la gata con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias mis amigos. –Ella sonríe un poco hasta que escuchan el sonido de algo que se acerca velozmente.

Ambas salen de la casa y ve que es Sonic quien acaba de llegar.

-Buenos días chicas. –Las saluda con su habitual sonrisa.

-Buenos días señor Sonic.

-Buenos días Sonic. –Blaze estaba algo retraída en presencia del erizo. -¿Iremos ahora a hablar con tu madre?

-Ella está ocupada por ahora, pero esta libre a las once. Así que tenemos algo de tiempo libre, antes de decirle todo. –Dijo. –Sera mejor tratar de relajarnos hasta que llegue la hora. ¿Paseamos?

Asiente y lo acompaña hasta dejaron que Cream y Cheese estuvieran con ellos.

En la Sky Patrol, los Chaotix estaban pensando en cómo explicarle a la Reina Aleena lo que descubrieron sin romper su trato con el erizo, la gata y los demás. Vector mantenía la calma en el asunto, Espio pensaba en un modo de que debería decirle y Charmy estaba leyendo una historieta.

-Vector. ¿Cómo es que estas tranquilo? –Pregunto la abeja.

-Es que ya tengo pensado lo que le diré a la reina cuando nos llame. –Hablo este.

-¿Y qué le dirás? –Pregunto Espio.

-No mucho solo admitir que sabemos por qué su hijo se comportaba tan inusual.

-Suena como a un medio plan.

-Pues es mejor que nada.

-¿Y si exige saberlo?

-Seré una tumba.

En eso suena su teléfono y Charmy es quien contesta.

-¿Alo? –Contesta. –Es la Reina Aleena. –Les avisa a sus compañeros.

-Espio, ve que no hayan moros en la costa; Charmy dame el teléfono. –Ordeno el cocodrilo y estos obedecieron. Espio con el pulgar en alto señala que no hay nadie y cierra la puerta, Charmy le entrego el teléfono y pone el alta voz. –Buenos días su majestad.

-Buenos días caballeros. –Hablo esta por la bocina. -¿Algún avance en la investigación?

-Pues hemos descubierto mucho, señora. –Hablo. –Nuestra investigación acaba de llegar al punto de descubrir por qué su hijo se comporta de manera inusual, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Pero hubo algunas complicaciones durante nuestro descubrimiento.

-¿Los descubrió?

-No exactamente, quizás pudo sentir nuestra presencia pero no sabía que éramos nosotros. Sobre lo que nos pidió investigar pues parece que a su hijo parecer ser que va a reuniones clandestinas, bajo el conocimiento de unos poco. –Conto, Espio solo se golpeo la frente y gruño muy bajo mientras Charmy solo hacia el que vigilaba.

-Mmm... –Se puso a pensar un poco, Vector esperaba a que ella le creyera. –Entiendo. Bueno caballeros, les agradezco todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que invirtieron en el caso y por sus descubrimientos. Creo que con toda la evidencia reunida ahora puedo hablar frente a frente con mi hijo. Ya no necesitare de sus servicios.

-Espere ¿Está segura de ello?

-Sí. A demás, si lo siguen por más tiempo puede que los descubran. Les agradezco mucho por su ayuda. Hasta pronto.

Los Chaotix se quedaron sin habla al no saber exactamente lo que paso hasta que alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto. Charmy abre la puerta y era un mono anaranjado vestido de cartero con una carta en mano.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Vector the Cocodile? –Pregunto el cartero, el mencionado levanto la mano. –Tenga. –Le entrega la carta y se va.

-¿De quién es la carta? –Pregunto Charmy. -¿Alguien importante? ¿Una admiradora secreta? ¿El presidente?

-Dudo que sea del presidente. –Hablo Espio mientras Vector abría la carta.

-'Caballeros.' –Vector empezó a leer. –'Aquí está su paga. Firma: Aleena the Hedgehog.' –Vio que en la carta avía un cheque de quince mil dólares. Esto hizo que al cocodrilo se le cayera la mandíbula y pensara en algo.

-Hay más que suficiente para pagar todas nuestras deudas y arreglar la agencia.

-¿También podremos comprar esa nueva consola de juego que va a salir pronto? –Pregunto Charmy. –Se ve muy buena y los juegos que tiene.

-Solo si nos sobra algo. –Dijo el cocodrilo. –Y como recibimos nuestra paga, hemos cumplido el caso.

-¿No te parece sospecho que la Reina Aleena no te exigiera más respuestas? Fue algo raro ¿no? –Pregunto Espio.

-Lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento que Sonic y Blaze no tendrán mucho que explicar. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ha pasado una hora. Tiara se encontraba en el bosque de Knothole saltando de árbol en árbol.

-Este lugar es más amplio que la isla en la que vivía. –Dijo sonriendo mientras hacia una pirueta en el aíre y aterrizando en una rama de un árbol. Ella vuelve a saltar hasta que ve algo que le llama la atención, por lo que se movió en silencio por los árboles hasta que se acerco para ver que era o quienes eran. Al acercarse ve a Sonic y a Blaze caminando con Cream y Cheese, noto que los adolecentes estaban hablando y tenía la curiosidad de escucharlos.

-Siento que todo el mundo se me va a caer encima. –Dijo la gata lavanda.

-Lo sé, eso a veces suele pasar. –Dijo el erizo. –Pero no es el fin del mundo. ¿O sí?

-¿Y si tu madre se decepciona de todo esto?

-Eso es lo más probable que pase y sé que no quieres perder su respeto.

-Tú sabes lo que pase cuando termine por accidente en la dimensión en la que estaba encerrado tú reino. Y al igual que tu, Cream y los demás, ella no me tenía miedo por mis poderes y me acepto tal cual soy. –Bajo la mirada. –No quiero que piense que le tengo desconfianza.

-Puede que se decepcione un poco pero más allá de ello no creo que llegue. Es más, a mí me castigara por sugerirte la idea.

-¿Sabes que tú madre es muy imparcial? ¿No?

-Lo sé, pero no es alguien a quien le dure la decepción por lo cosas como estas. Se le pasara.

-Eso espero.

Tiara escucho todo eso, estando de cabeza y colgada de sus piernas a una rama.

-Será posible que... –Se pone a pensar con la mano en el mentón. –¿La sangre se me vaya a la cabeza por estar así? –Se columpia un poco hasta saltar y estar sentada en la rama, se marea un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, por lo que se lleva las manos a la cara. –¡Sonic está saliendo con Blaze en secreto! –Cubre su boca y se esconde tras el árbol, ya que hizo ruido. Esto hace que ambo héroes se pongan alerta así como la niña y su Chao.

-¿¡Quien esta hay!? –Blaze estaba en guardia al igual que Sonic.

Hubo un silencio cuando un ave Flicky salió volando de entre las ramas de los árboles.

-Solo era un Flicky. –Se relajaron. –Se escucho como algo más grande.

-Ya te está volviendo paranoica. –Comento Sonic a modo de broma.

-Ja ja. Muy gracioso. –Respondió con Sarcasmo.

-Mejor sigamos caminando.

Tiara se fue del lugar de forma sigilosa, para luego alejarse corriendo muy rápido.

-¡Tengo que pensar lo que voy a hacer! –Dijo mientras corría sin rumbo fijo. –Por un lado, no puedo decirle a nadie sobre lo que acaba de descubrir, seré una chismosa; por el otro lado, no tengo por qué decirle nada a nadie, pero mi papá me dijo que si tengo algo que contar que lo cuente. ¡Ay! ¡Esto es muy confuso!

De repente se encontró con Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor y Big que estaban de ida para la ciudad.

-Hola Tiara. –La eriza rosa le saluda.

-¡Yonosenadanosedequemehabla! –La manx hablo muy rápido.

-Eh... ¿Está bien querida? –Pregunto Bunnie algo confundida como los demás.

-Claro... ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –Trato de parecer clama, pero parecía extraña.

-Actúas un poco rara. –Comento Amy. –Como si hubieras visto algo que no debías ver o que te hayan contado algún secreto pero no puedes contener las ganas de decirlo.

-No. No es eso. –Negó moviendo la cabeza. –Solo que...

-Solo... ¿Qué?

No sabía que decir para zafarse de esta, por lo que iba a intentar irse lentamente pero alguien hablo.

-Creo que sé lo que está pasando. –Dijo Antoine y la gata sin cola se quedo paralizada. –Mademoiselle Tiara debe tener hambre por qué hoy no desayuno.

-¿Es eso cierto Tiara? –Pregunto Bunnie.

-Pues... –Lo pensó un poco y se acordó que no comió nada al despertar. –Sí, se me olvido desayunar antes de salir. –Ríe un poco. –Es un mal hábito que tengo saltarme algunas comidas.

-Tiara eso no está bien, puedes ponerte débil y desmallarte por no comer algo. –Dijo Amy algo preocupada.

-A mi me paso un par de veces. –Dije.

-Como vamos a la ciudad por algunas cosas, podemos pasar a comprarte algo para comer. –Sugirió Rotor.

-Esa es una buena idea. Vamos. –Amy toma a Tiara del brazo y la lleva a la ciudad con los demás.

La manx suspira, evito tener que decirle o bien revelarle a sus amigos lo que descubrió por accidente y al mismo tiempo conseguiría algo de comer.

-Uh... ¿Dónde está Froggy? –Pregunto Big.

-Ahí está. –Rotor señala el cinturón del gran gato y la rana se asoma su cabeza de uno de uno de los bolsillos croando.

-Ahí estas. –Dijo y todos ríen.

Pasaron una hora haciendo sus actividades, pero esta misma hora el tiempo de espera termino. Blaze y Sonic debían ir a decirle todo a la Reina Aleena sobre su acuerdo por lo que la esperaron a un salón del castillo Acorn sentados en un sofá.

-¿Acaso no podemos hablar con ella en otro lado? –Blaze estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Los guardias no nos dejarían pasar fácilmente, a demás en la Sky Patrol están nuestros amigos.

-Pero Acorn está aquí y puede que escuche todo.

-No te preocupes por Sally, que mis hermanos la vieron yendo con Nicole a la Sky Patrol. No va escuchar nada.

-Eso espero.

-Jóvenes... –Aleena entro por la puerta y ambos chicos quedaron momentáneamente paralizados. -...Escuche que querían hablar conmigo sobre algo. –Se veía seria.

Ambos tragaron saliva y hubo un silencio de un minuto entre ellos.

-¿Muy bien? Estoy esperando.

-La cosa, mamá es que... –Suspira. -...Blaze ha estado viniendo a nuestro mundo desde hace un tiempo y yo la he estado acompañando.

-¿Han estada saliendo?

-¡No! No, No. –Negaron el par, se dieron cuenta que hablaron al mismo tiempo y se callaron.

-A decir verdad... sí salimos. –Hablo Blaze. –Pero no es lo que piensa, solo salimos como amigos...

-Aja. –Esta tenía mirada acusadora sobre su hijo. –¿Y esa sería la principal razón para tu comportamiento jovencito?

-... –Este miro a los lados. -...sí...

-Los jóvenes de ahora. –Suspira y toma asiento en una silla. –¿Y les era muy complicado decirme algo?

-Eso no es culpa de Sonic, es mi por no permitirle que le cuente sobre esto. –Dijo Blaze. –El solo trata de buscar la forma de ayudarme a tomarme un pequeño tiempo libre de mis deberes como guardiana y princesa.

-¿Evadiendo tus responsabilidades y viniendo a este mundo? –Se cruza de brazos. –No es la actitud que una princesa debe tomar. –La joven desvió y bajo un poco la mirada.

-¿Y qué esperabas? En su mundo tiene muchas responsabilidades, aquí básicamente es una chica normal. –Hablo Sonic.

-Y usted jovencito debería comportarse como alguien de su edad y ser un príncipe.

-¿Y eso qué? –Cuestiono parándose. –Aun si soy un príncipe o no, sigo siendo yo, no tengo por qué hacer las cosas como lo haría alguien de la realeza, cuando la hago a mi manera. Y lo mismo pasa con Blaze, claro ella se comporta como una dama, pero a ella no le gusta que le hablen como su alteza o excelencia, ella prefiere ser llamada por su nombre y hacer las cosas a su manera aunque parezca al que haría una princesa, ya que también es una guardiana pero sobre todo es una mujer fuerte e independiente. –Estas palabras hacían que los ojos de la gata se le iluminaran con solo ver al erizo. –Y si bien no nos comportamos como deberíamos, pues tú tampoco te salvas, madre.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas la que no sabes. Sabemos que contrataste al Team Chaotix para espiarme, los descubrimos ayer en la noche.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante acusación a tu madre?

-Sin faltarle el respeto, pero lo que Sonic dice es verdad, usted envió a los Chaotix a espiar a su propio hijo como su fue un delincuente. –Estaba vez hablo Blaze poniéndose de pie. –Una madre no haría tal cosa.

-Más les vale tener cuidado con lo que dicen. ¿Saben a quién le están hablando?

Ambos chicos la miraban de forma seria a la reina que también los miraba de la misma forma. Esto era un duelo entre los tres y ninguno pensaba en ceder, si bien era un dos contra uno los jóvenes no debían subestimar a la adulta pues la experiencia era algo que tenía de su lado y ellos tenían su fuerte determinación y juventud. La tensión era tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que la eriza adulta empezó a reírse como si nada dejando a ambos chicos completamente confundidos y sin idea.

-Está bien. –Se sigue riendo. –Me descubrieron. –Se calma y se pone de pie para hacer que los chicos se siente con ella en el sofá. –Admito que tal vez no tome la mejor decisión posible, pero ustedes dos no me dejaron muchas opciones por tomar.

-Es que hicimos un acuerdo y tenía que respetarlo. –Dijo el erizo azul.

-Eso lo sé y lo respeto. –Dijo. –Ahora. ¿Qué han hecho estos últimos días?

-Sonic me ayudaba a ver los regalos para Manic y Sonia para su cumpleaños, aunque el de Sonic eso permanece en secreto. –Respondió la gata.

-No me dice que es.

-Por algo debe ser sorpresa el regalo.

-Muy bien, ya aclaramos todo este embrollo. Tengo una forma de terminar con todo esto y que nadie más trate de saber qué es lo que pasa. –Dijo. –Y es que Blaze diga en la fiesta de cumpleaños que podría venir más amenudeo a nuestra dimensión.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntaron ambos.

-Claro. Blaze no es necesario que vengas en secreto y de eso modo Sonic no tendrá que ir a buscarte en secreto, nadie estará tan curioso y así evitan que Eggman o alguien más sospeche.

-Creo que en eso tiene razón... –Hablo Blaze no muy segura. –Pero ¿Funcionara?

-Es lo mejor para estos momento, créanme que yo también he tenido sus mismas edades y he hecho cosas muy locas. –Dijo sonriendo. –Aunque creo que aun las hago. –Reí un poco.

-Bueno, por algo eres mi madre. –Dijo Sonic rascándose la cabeza.

-Por ahora no más secretos. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –Dijeron ambos.

-Muy bien, ahora váyanse antes que alguien venga para acá que tengo un asunto más que discutir con el Rey Nigel.

Ambos chicos salen del cuarto pero cuando estaban en la puerta la reina les dice algo más.

-Hijo, la próxima vez que te escabullas con tus hermanos saltando por un muro asegúrate que no los este viendo por el balcón. –Ellos abrieron mucho los ojos. –Así es, los Chaotix no fueron los únicos que te siguieron anoche. –Tenía una sonrisa traviesa para cambiar a una de inocente. –Y no olviden hablar con los demás sobre esto. Cuídense. –Ella sale de la habitación.

Ambos se quedan viendo como ella se va, solo para que luego Blaze le dé un golpe con su dedo a Sonic en la cabeza.

-¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué? –Pregunto sobándose la zona golpeada.

-Por no tener cuidado cuando dejaron el castillo. –Respondió algo molesta. –¿Cómo es que sigo confiando en ti?

-Quizás porque yo confió en ti. ¿No?

-Sí claro. –Se cruza de brazos.

-Pues hay que admitir que las cosas a la larga se hubiera puesto peor.

-¿Cómo es que dices eso como si no fuera nada, luego de lo que paso?

-Por qué no se ha desatado un conflicto mayor con nuestros amigos. A demás, de que creo que la razón por la que Tiara y Sally salieron conmigo fue para saber que sucedía.

-Aja. ¿Y qué hay de Amy?

-No me lo recuerdes, que ella solo preguntaba si estaba pensando solo en ella o en alguien más.

-Mmm... ¿Cómo yo? –Ruborizo un poco.

-Eh... sí... –Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. –¡Digo! –Se puso algo nervioso. –Lo que quería decir es que siempre pienso en todos mis amigos y en su bienestar. Tú lo sabes.

-Descuida, Sonic. Lo sé. –Bajo un poco la mirada y la orejas.

-Oye. No te sientas mal. –Le sonríe mientras la rodea con su brazo. –Tal vez ahora puedas hablar más con los demás, conocerlos. Ya sabes. Expandir tu círculo de amigos.

-¿Tú crees? –Pregunto levantando un poco la vista algo tensa.

-Claro. –Tenía buena actitud. –Y quién sabe. Tal vez te puedas llevar mejor con Sally.

-Eso lo dudo mucho. –Se puso algo seria y suspira. –Pero lo intentare.

-Esa es la actitud. Ahora vamos por unos chillidog que me muero de hambre.

-Aun no es la hora del almuerzo.

-Lo sé, pero no caen mal de vez en cuando. –Empieza a caminar.

Blaze solo sonríe un poco moviendo la cabeza mientras lo sigue para salir del castillo.

-Primero, tenemos que contarle a Cream y a los demás. –Dijo la gata.

-De seguro que les aliviara saber esto, y quizás todos olviden que estuve "actuando fuera de lo común".

-Lo que debería preocuparles es tu actitud de calmado ante todo.

-No le demos más vueltas al asunto y esperemos que todos se olviden de esto, para luego reírnos un día de ello.

-Eso espero. –Ella ve al frente y se detiene de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? –Sonic ve a donde Blaze vio y ve a sus amigos que se acercaban. Por lo que la gata se esconde, Sonic trato de esconderse pero no pudo ya que lo vieron.

-¡Sonic! –Amy se le lanza con un abrazo.

-Sí. Hola Amy. –El erizo trato de separarse de ella.

-Hola Sonic. –Saludaron el resto.

-¿Cómo estas amigo? –Pregunto Rotor.

-Bien. Como de costumbre. –Alejo a Amy con su brazo y mantuvo distancia. –Iba a hacer algo justo ahora, así que nos vemos. –Trato de alejarse pero Bunnie lo tomo de brazo.

-Espera. Hace bastante tiempo que no paseas con nosotros. –Dijo la coneja. –Así que vendrás con nosotros.

-Pero, tengo que irme a otro.

-Pues te vas con nosotros por acá. –Amy también lo toma del otro brazo y se lo llevan a arrastras.

Los demás la siguen mientras Sonic le hace señas a Blaze de que continúe con lo planeado y esta se va sin ser vista. Por su parte Sonic fue con sus amigos por algo de comer, que para Amy no fueran chilidogs, ya que no quería que su héroe engordara.

-¿Por qué estas cosas me tienen que pasar? –Pregunto el erizo algo molesto y sentado en una mesa mientras los demás esperaban sus pedidos.

-Es parte de la esencia misma de la comedia. –Hablo el escritor. –La comedia deriva de los malos momentos que uno pasa por su vida por lo que es más divertido reírse de ellos que los buenos momentos. Por eso se llama comedia.

-¿Como Charlie Brown que siempre intenta patear el balón pero no lo logra?

-Exacto.

-Pues no es justo.

-Así es la vida amigo.

-Ten Sonic. –Amy le da una ensalada de frutas. –Espero que te guste.

-Ni que fuera chango.

-Pues es hora de que dejes de comer tantos chillidogs y empieces a comer bien. –Tenía su martillo atrás de su espalda. –O voy a tener que obligarte como un niño.

Este solo trago saliva y empezó a comer la ensalada de frutas algo asustado.

-Eso es. –Sonrío complacida. –Buen chico. Voy por jugo de frutas. –Se fue mientras Tiara se le acerco riendo.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Pregunto algo fastidiado.

-Solo veo, como te obligan a comer frutas por la fuerza. –Dijo esta con una sonrisa inocente.

-Aja. –Siguió comiendo.

-Ahora, si pongamos serios. –Puso cara seria. –Sé lo que escondes.

-¿Eh?

-No quieras hacerte el tonto conmigo Sonic. –Se le acerca demasiado a la cara. –Se sobre tu oscuro secreto.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé y será mejor que temas de lo que puedo hacer con él.

-Ok. –Dijo como si nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Así nada más lo aceptas y ya? –Pregunto incrédula. -¿Sin suplicar? ¿Sin rogar? ¿Nada?

-Es que pareces ser demasiado buena como para divulgar los secretos de alguien más.

-¿Parezco? Pero no lo soy. –Dijo seria. –Muy en el fondo soy malvada.

-Aja. Pruébalo.

-Eso hare.

-Hazlo.

-Lo hare que se me dé la gana.

-¿Lo cual es?

-Nunca. –Se tira de cara a la mesa en sollozos. –Soy demasiado buena como para divulgar secretos.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. –Comió algo de la ensalada mientras Amy volvía con los jugos.

-¡Sonic! ¿¡Y ahora que le hiciste a la pobre Tiara!? –Lo acusa del estado actual de su amiga.

-Yo no lo hice nada malo. –Dijo en su defensa.

-Solo por qué me ames tanto no significa que debas romperle las ilusiones tan fríamente a las demás chicas. –Se cruza de brazos muy seria mientras este se golpea la cara con su mano.

En la guarida de Eggman, nuestro científico malvado favorito estaba teniendo una conversación con su 'supuesta versión de otra dimensión'/descendiente de un futuro distante, Eggman Nega.

-Bueno, Nega. Estoy bastante impresionado de que lograras escapar de la dimensión de Ifrit, aunque las probabilidades de que escaparas de allí eran imposibles. –Menciono el doctor.

-Eso lo sé, pero para una mente brillante como la mía la palabra 'imposible' no es nada. –Hablo Nega. –Solo que me tomaría más tiempo de lo debido.

-Como sea. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Habla ya o hare que Orbot y Cubot llamen a mis Badniks para que te echen. –Los dos robots estaban cerca del tablero y el robot de color rojo tenía su dedo cerca del botón de alerta.

-Ya que no quieres perder el tiempo, resulta que después de mi escape de aquella dimensión acabe llegando a un antiguo templo en el desierto de Efrika. –Muestra en un mapa holográfico dicha ubicación. –Si bien el templo debe ser poco conocido, ya que encontré una sección secreta que no fue descubierta por los arqueólogos, los jeroglíficos mostraban a una antigua civilización de hace milenios que portaba el Jeweled Scepter, a demás de tener las Chaos Emeralds incluso antes que los Echidnas. Solo que las llamaban las gemas de la luz.

-¿Lo dices enserio? –Pregunto algo intrigado. –No puede ser verdad lo que dices, que una antigua civilizan pudiera tener las Emeralds en su poder y el Jeweled Scepter al mismo tiempo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Es más, también cuentan una historia que apenas pude traducir. –Muestra las imágenes. –Hace milenios atrás una civilización antigua encontró un juego de Emerald que nombraron las gemas de la luz y con ellas crearon un prospero reino que existió durante siglos, hasta que un día, una misteriosa sombra asolo al reino desde el cielo, pero un héroe se alzo usando las gemas para deshacer la sombra y salvar el reino. Del cielo cayo el Jeweled Scepter y como recompensa para el héroe por vencer a la sombra, el héroe gobernó el reino con sabiduría durante toda su vida.

-Suena una historia para niños, pero admito que esta historia parece muy inconsistente con lo que sucede como si faltara parte de ella.

-Eso pensé. También descubrí que tenía unas coordenadas de donde posiblemente este otro altar para acceder al poder de las estrellas, que todavía no he podido descifrar ya que son muy antiguos y no tenía mi tecnología hace unas semanas.

-Por suerte, tengo a una experta para ello. Orbot, Cubot. –Llama a sus secuaces. –Envíenle a Wendy las coordenadas del templo en el que estuvo Nega e investigue las pictografías de esa sección.

-En seguida señor. –Se pusieron a trabajar.

-Mientras Wendy se encarga de descifrar las coordenadas, deberíamos aprovechar que Blaze no está en su mundo y robar el Jeweled Scepter.

-Descuida, Eggman. Le pedí re unos viejos amigos que se encargaran de ello. –Dijo el bigotón gris con una sonrisa malvada poco usual, como si algo no estuviera bien y Eggman lo sabía, aunque actúa como si nada para no llamar la atención.

De vuelta con nuestros héroes o más bien con Blaze que le conto lo sucedido a Tails, Cream, Cheese y Vanilla.

-Vaya, la Reina Aleena se lo tomo mejor de lo esperado. –Dijo Tails.

-Uno pensaría que después de todo lo que ella hizo sería más estricta con sus hijos para que no hicieran las mismas cosas, pero sí que sabe como impartir su sabiduría a estos. –Comento la coneja adulta.

-Lo bueno es que todo salió bien, al señor Sonic no lo perseguirán y la señorita Blaze vendrá a visitarnos. –Dijo Cream abrazando a su amiga con Cheese.

-Eso sería algo bueno, aunque tal vez deba soportar que Acorn me regañe. –Dijo Blaze algo seria.

-Solo será por un momento, querida. –Dijo Vanilla sonriendo. –Por cierto. ¿Ya le compraste a Sonic un regalo por su cumpleaños?

-Sí y lo tengo guardado donde el no pueda encontrarlo. –Sonrió Blaze un poco. –Estoy segura de que le va encantar.

-¿Traerás a Marine a la fiesta? ¿No? –Pregunto Tails.

-Sí. Si no, va estar fastidiándome por varias horas.

-Típico.

-Mañana volveré a mi mundo a prepararme y volver para la fiesta.

-La echaremos de menos, señorita Blaze. –Dijo la niña conejo con su Chao sonriendo algo tristes.

-Descuiden solo será por unos días y luego de la fiesta nos veremos más a menudo. –Le da un abrazo a estos y ellos lo corresponde.

La tarde paso con mucha calma, la ciudad se reconstruía, Knuckles regreso a Angel Island, los Chaotix volvieron a su base. Dentro de la Sky Patrol, Blaze estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre las civilizaciones antiguas del planeta, escucha que alguien camina hacia la biblioteca por lo que desvía un poco la mirada y vea a Sonic que estaba buscando unos libros y se los lleva a su cuarto en la nave, ella nota que la expresión del erizo era de preocupación y seriedad como si algo le estuviera pasando, quería preguntarle pero decidió no hacerlo.

Por el momento, las cosas pueden estar en orden pero nadie se percata de lo que va a suceder.

La vista cambia al cielo nocturno llenos de estrellas, viajamos por un portal entre las dimensiones del erizo y de la gata, llegamos a un lugar entre ambas dimensiones donde está atrapado un ser malvado de oscuridad y un misterioso personaje que harán aparición dentro muy poco.

...Próximamente... Una nueva aventura comenzará.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego este Fic, pero no se preocupen que dentro de algún tiempo voy a subir un nuevo Fic que continúe con la historia, que si bien tengo algunos puntos bien armado otros los tengo que pulir.**

 **Ahora aquí un adelanto de lo que será el próximo Fic, léanlo:**

" _ **-El destino de este mundo... –Hablo una voz profunda y épica mientras se veía un plano del planeta. -...Del otro mundo... –Un mismo plano de otro planeta. -...De las dimensiones, y de todo lo que una vez existió y existirá... –Se ve a la criatura de sombras abriendo el cielo con el Jeweled Scepter. -...Depende que los que puedan usar la gemas de la luz y las gemas del sol.**_

 _ **-Ya sabía yo que todo esto depende de nosotros. –Dijo Sonic a Blaze.**_

 _ **-Porque no me sorprende. –Dijo esta.**_

 _ **Se escucha la canción 'Fox on the Run'de Sweet. Mientras se muestra a los Freedom Figthers listos para la acción, los Eggman que despliegan a sus fuerzas, El Capitán Whisker y sus piratas navegando a una batalla contra Marine y los Coco Crew. El misterioso personaje sale de un portal con mirada de furia y venganza mientras Sonic y Blaze Se preparan para una batalla.**_

 _ **Los dos héroes derriban y mandan a volar robots con sus Boost. Luego vemos al Team Dark usar su movimiento Inferno Chaos para acabar con los robots de los Eggmans. ¿¡Sonic corriendo contra Jet en Sky Babylon!? ¡El misterioso personaje se enfrenta a los Witchcarters! ¡El Jeweled Scepter se rompe en pedazos y son esparcidos por el mundo de Sonic, esto es una carrera contra el reloj!**_

 _ **-Tengo la capacidad de leer la mente y pareces estar muy preocupada. –Dijo Gold the Tenrec a la gata lavanda.**_

 _ **-Quien no lo estaría, con esta crisis inter dimensional, los Eggmans-**_

 _ **-No es por eso que estás preocupada, es por él. –Señalo a Sonic que estaba hablando con Sally.**_

 _ **-Espera. ¿Acaso eso significa lo que creo que es? –Pregunto Knuckles con una sonrisa algo burlona que hizo que Blaze se sonrojara un poco.**_

 _ **-No es lo que crees. –Dijo está empezando a enojarse.**_

 _ **-Claro que sí.**_

 _ **-No me hagas patearte contra la pared. –Le amenazo seria.**_

 _ **-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras. –Estaba confiado y de brazos cruzados.**_

 _ **En el exterior de la Sky Patrol, se puede escuchar un golpe, algo que se estrella contra la pared y le sale una abolladura desde adentro con la forma de un equidna.**_

 _ **-Bueno... vamos con el título de esta historia. –Dije poniendo el titulo del fic: Más allá de las estrellas.**_

 _ **Proximamente..."**_

 **Claro está que la versión final puede ser diferente a lo que se ve aquí.**

 **Bueno. Ahora se preguntan ¿Por qué me tarde demasiado en subir el capitulo? Pues volví a empezar un nuevo semestre en la U y trato de adaptarme a mis nuevas materias. Ocurrieron varios problemas que perjudicaron mis estudios.**

 **Además de ello, me descargue la App de Amino Sonic Español, donde tengo por nombre MarcoScketcher y estuve subiendo dibujo de mis Fan Characters y también dibujo de personajes de otros usuarios que me pidieron, hasta hice un blog sobre como dibujo e hice un encargo por DeviantArt para dibujar a una personaje existente en los comic del Uk de Sonic, se llama Ebony the Cat. Mi nombre de usuario es Marcao20, para que vayan a verlo. Ahora estoy haciendo un Comic por una encuesta que hice hace poco en Amino Sonic.**

 **A demás, busco una PS4 para poder jugar los nuevos juegos de nuestro erizo favorito entre otros juegos de plataformas para esta consola que salen este año. (Adivinen cuales y el mas aciertos tenga les hago un dibujo)**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora. Dentro de poco verán una nueva historia, que es pre-cuela de esta historia como el especial navideño. Hasta luego...**

 **Postdata** **: Originalmente subi este capitulo el 4 de mayo para MAY the Fourth Be You, pero por alguna tontería por la página, no actualizo el fic y ahora debo esperar hasta el año entrante. (¡A LA *Inserte palabra vulgar y grosera* CON LA PAGINA!)**


End file.
